Spyro: Enter Terra Techa
by Neo Rabbit Keeper Of NeoVerse
Summary: Spyro and Hunter enter a mysterious world that puts them in the position they'd least expected. No flames. RR
1. Prolouge

**Spyro: Enter Terra-Techa**

By **Neo Rabbit**  
  
Disclaimer: Spyro and other characters belongs to Universal. I think that covers it. Fancharacters are mine.  
  
A/N: This is my next Spyro story and is perferred as an Action/Comedy. Not trying to do an epic or anything. Just my usual routine of Sci-fi-action, horror, and humor at that. Don't forget the thrills. You'll have to forgive me on writing this story. At first, I thought it was crazy to make a sci-fi action fic mixed with fantasy and magic. But, hell, I might as well live up to it. Anyway, I haven't played much of Spyro. The only games I played is Spyro 1 and 2 on Playstation and own Enter the Dragonfly on my new Gamecube. Therefore, I might be able to add some fight sequences to this fic and plenty of action to go around if I can. I mostly forgot about the previous Spyro games that I'd played in the past, but, oh well. If any body wants fancharacters in this story, just leave a review. I really don't mind. Just keep it at a minimum of 10 characters and no higher. My head hurts that way. Heh! Anyway, without any further information into spoiling the story, let's get it on.  
  
Ratings: PG-13 for Intense Sci-Fi/Action Violence/Blood, Brief language, and Some Frightening Images.  
  
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Sci-Fi, Horror, Fantasy, and Thriller

* * *

(Prolouge)  
  
The sky was darkened by night and hard wind was howling in the sky, swaying trees back and forth. At the force it was going, it almost felt like it was going to rain any moment.  
  
In the belly of the forest, a shadowy figure was running through the area before an electirc projectile bursted on a tree nearly missing the unknown figure.  
  
The tree's branch fell off onto the ground, on fire.  
  
Five unknown figures were running after the other figure, passing up their handiwork.  
  
The unknown figure in the lead was grasping something shiny in his hand. With its grasp tight over the mysterious object, it's hard to see.  
  
The figure was panting heavily, while running.  
  
"Gotta hurry." The figure stated, fearfully. "Can't let them get to me."  
  
Distant roaring was heard as the figure resisted the urge to look back.  
  
"Oh, god."  
  
The figure kept going, unaware of the fact that he was being watched from up a boulder cliff.  
  
(A/N: Prolouge is kinda short these days. Chapter 1 will be coming soon as well as Chapter 2.) 


	2. New Adventure!

Chapter 1: **New Adventure**  
  
"Ah. You know, it's great to have a wonderful vacation, Spyro."  
  
Hunter sat on his back, resting his arms on his back with his legs crossed looking up at the night stars on the snowy, yet cold surroundings of Winter Tundra. He was happy to have a vacation once in a while with no bad guys to thwart their lands. Mostly, he was glad to be able to spent time with Bianca. When he was ready of course.  
  
He laided on the less snowy ground as his purple dragon companion, Spyro yawned in exhaustion. 18-year-old Spyro The Dragon laid his claws within both his hands and feets onto the ground, supporting his resting body. His scales were a little bigger, while the others down his back and tail were at a medium size and his horns were a little sharper, which is the same as his claws. And his red wings were inches longer than before like other grown dragons. It's been a few years since they last had an adventure and Hunter, for the most part, was happy that he had a vacation. Spyro, however, was happy and at the same time, a tad bit exhausted from what appears to be a near 24 hour workout he had in Dragonfly Dojo from his home world in the Dragon Realms.  
  
One thing was sure is that he had learned to stand on his two hind legs should he grow in adulthood like the other dragons. And he did that days ago, which was a hard enough challenge for him not to break a leg.  
  
Next, they started lengthing his flight meneuvers, attack modes, and fighting accuracy level. They wouldn't call it a Dojo for nothing. And the wise dragons he's freed really trained him good.  
  
Then, throughout the 24 hour period, they, along with the fairies started teaching him to fine arts of Magic and that's when he had difficult times, which is why he's so exhausted and all. Spyro was careful to take precaution after he left. About the magic, that is.  
  
Spyro closed his eyes and widely lifted his brows from his total exhaustion.  
  
"For once." He said between his yawn, agreeably with Hunter. "Listen, when will you and Bianca spend time together?"  
  
"When I'm ready." Hunter replied, smugly  
  
Spyro groans in annoyance. Sometimes, he wonders if Hunter is trying to stand her up or something. But it wasn't Spyro's problem. For he has a certain faun on his mind by the name of Elora. He sighs dreamily as he remembers how much good time they both had after their adventures. Imagine the reaction she'll get when she finds out that Spyro can walk on two feets now and do some magic. Could he try and challenge her? Maybe...Maybe not.  
  
His train of thoughts were soon interrupted as Hunter shouted.  
  
"Spyro! Spyro!"  
  
Spyro shook back to reality and looked his way. Hunter was gazing his direction, wondering what was wrong with him. Spyro noticed his assumed awkward silence.  
  
"What?"  
  
Hunter nods in the direction behind Spyro.  
  
"Look over there." He said  
  
Spyro looked behind him and saw something by the darkness of the wall, glitter with white lights of an entrance. Could it be a transport gate? Spyro and Hunter couldn't tell since some bushes were in the way.  
  
They slowly got up. Spyro got on all four since he can run faster that way. He can run on his two feets also, but like running on four much better. He only runs on two if neccessary.  
  
"You think it's a portal, Hunter?" Spyro asked, not taking his eyes from the glitter and shiny portal.  
  
Hunter walked opposite Spyro and looked at the portal strangely.  
  
"Gee, I don't know. Can't seem to see with all the bushes."  
  
"Think we should check it out?"  
  
Hunter snuck a devious look to Spyro and smiles.  
  
"Not if you beat me to it."  
  
Immediately, Hunter dashes passed Spyro's side towards the portal. Spyro took awkward notice of this with open mouth.  
  
"Hey, Hunter, that wasn't fair!" He shouted as ran on all four after his friend. "You took a head start!"  
  
Hunter was in midway of the portal. Suddenly, a figure's shadow passed him up. While still running, Hunter took notice of it.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He looked up and saw Spyro flying in the air towards the portal.  
  
_'Damn, he's good_.' Hunter thought as he kept running  
  
After a long display of running and flying, Spyro lands on his hind legs swiftly with his flapping webbed wings halting his movement and pressed his hands on the ground. He was on all four again.  
  
Hunter caught up with him afterward, catching his breath and panting.  
  
Spyro gazed his direction.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"What...have the dragon masters in the dojo been feeding you?" Hunter asked, while panting  
  
Spyro shot a toothy grin and said nothing as he gazed towards the mysterious portal. Hunter followed his example as they both slowly approaches. When they removed the bushes, they gasped and saw that it was indeed a portal. A hidden portal of some sort where a dark pitch black color surrounds the opening entrance. They backed away as they looked up and read the umber on the white stoned doorway.  
  
"_Terra-Techa_." Spyro confirmed before gazing Hunter the confused, yet questionable look.  
  
Hunter noticed, shrugs his shoulders, and shakes his head.  
  
"Don't ask me. I don't know jack about it."  
  
Spyro gazes the portal as Hunter did the same.  
  
"Well, whatever it is, it might be hidden. And when _hidden_, it must be a hidden portal."  
  
Hunter and Spyro's eyes widen realizing the whole thing and smiles.  
  
"And when there's a _hidden portal_..." Spyro said, gazing Hunter, who returned the gaze.  
  
"There is..." Hunter said before they both shouted in exciting unison  
  
"NEW ADVENTURE!"  
  
Spyro stands on his two hind legs as he and Hunter threw high fives.  
  
"Yes!" Spyro said, as he lowered on all four again. "What say we go in?"  
  
"Whoa, wait a minute. We don't even know what's in there. Plus, you don't even have Sparx with you."  
  
Spryo sighs deeply and lowers his gaze from Hunter.  
  
"Sparx is on vacation, Hunter. See, he has a..." He trailed off noticing Hunter's long gaze at him. He closed his eyes, shaking off the thought. "N-Nevermind. Are we going or what?"  
  
Hunter nods, looking back at the portal. Spyro following his example.  
  
"Sure. Just be careful."  
  
Spyro scoffs and looks at him.  
  
"Hunter, I'm 18-years-old. Alright? I've battled Gnasty Gnorc, Ripto, and the sorceress..."  
  
"With _the_ help from us." Hunter interrupted, while gazing at him.  
  
"...when I was like 15. This is different." Spyro pointed out  
  
Hunter nods, agreeably.  
  
"Well, I guess you're right."  
  
Spyro smirks.  
  
"Of course. I mean, what's the worst that could happen, right?"  
  
Hunter paused and nods.  
  
"Are we ready?" Spyro asked  
  
"Yeah. Let's go."  
  
Spyro chuckles as both he and Hunter gazed the portal.  
  
"Onward to Terra-Techa we go." Spyro said  
  
With that, the two heroes entered the black void entrance of the portal. After entrance, the portal suddenly disappears into thin air. Uh-Oh! 


	3. The World Of Terra Techa

Chapter 2: **The World Of Terra-Techa**  
  
An aerial view of a world, almost similar to the world of Avalar, was seen in the depths of the dark night. Difference is, half of the lands was futuristically made and separated by a several foot long barrier.  
  
The moon lit the sky very brightly, which was enough to see the dark purple inscriptions on side hills by grassy grounds and trees. The whole surrounding was different out of the ordinary. Taller trees, dirt pathes, and bushes. There was no telling what else was ahead.  
  
A portal reappeared between two large trees and out of the void entrance came Spyro and Hunter. They walked further and stopped, hardly noticing that the portal disappeared from behind them. They looked in their surroundings and examined the new world that they were in. They were in the middle of a wide forest. Awkward silence filled around them until Spyro broke the ice.  
  
"I don't think we're in Avalar anymore, Hunter."  
  
"Gee, you think?"  
  
"But the place sure as hell looks like it. Probably has lots of new portals here." Spyro stated  
  
"Well, let's not waste time. Let's take a to--."  
  
Suddenly, a scream was heard heading in their direction, followed by a distance explosion. Spyro and Hunter looked to find a running figure dashing pass them through the trees. As soon as the figure caught sight of them, the figure skids to a stop and ran back to them, catching his breath afterwards.  
  
The figure was a male green dragon about a few inches from Spyro's height, pointy scales down his long tail, ram-looking horns, clawed hands and feets, and wore glasses. His attire was a light blue shirt.  
  
Hunter went over and pats his back, helping him catch his breath.  
  
"Hey, there. You alright?" Hunter asked  
  
The dragon took a deep breath.  
  
"Yes." He then caught sight of Spyro before scrambling over to him, much to Spyro and Hunter's surprise.  
  
The dragon gazed him for a while.  
  
"You're alive." He said, shockingly  
  
"I am?" Spyro asked, confused  
  
The red dragon reached in his outer pocket and took out an amulet with the inscription of the spliced eye engraved on it. Spyro took notice of the small dark amulet.  
  
"Wait a minute. What is that?"  
  
"We don't have much time. They are coming."  
  
"Who?" Hunter asked  
  
Suddenly, roaring was heard from the distance as Spyro, Hunter, and the red dragon unisonly veered their heads in the left direction. The red dragon's expression was of pure horror, while Spyro and Hunter's expression were of confusion.  
  
"_Them_. The Riptocs?"  
  
Spyro and Hunter then got on alert, but was still confused. What were Riptocs doing in a world they've never seen before?  
  
"Gee, I didn't know a Riptoc could sound like that." Spyro jestered  
  
"Me neither." Hunter said  
  
The red dragon quickly grabbed Spyro's arm and placed the amulet in Spyro's hand. Spyro noticed.  
  
"Hey, wha--"  
  
"It's nice knowing ya. Take my advice and go to the Terra Tower. Quick!"  
  
And with that, he dashed away before Spyro or Hunter could call out to him. Hunter slowly gazed Spyro.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
Spyro shakes his head.  
  
"Beats me."  
  
They turned around to leave before they stopped in their tracks seeing about 5 Riptocs blocking their path. But something was different about them that got Spyro and Hunter's shocked expressions. They had two horns on their heads and were a dark red color with blood red eyes like monsters.  
  
"Oh, this is new." Spyro said  
  
"I should've brought my bow and arrow."  
  
"Don't worry," Spyro steps up. "I got 'em."  
  
Spyro's nostril blew out smoke as the Riptocs stood their ground, snarling. Spyro then rushed in and charged head-on at the Riptoc in the middle on all four, horns extended.  
  
The first Riptoc stepped in and threw a jump-kick to Spyro's head before he could even charge them down.  
  
Spyro was sent across, but flaps his wings to regain his balance. He hovers and lands on his hind legs respectfully next to Hunter, who was surprised at this.  
  
"Wow, they were training."  
  
"Yeah, no kidding. Can't use magic 'cause I had to be careful with it. Let's see if they could handle the heat."  
  
Spyro veers his head back and thrusted forward, letting a ball of fire release from his nostril.  
  
The 1st Riptoc saw it and veers its head back before a pulsating energy blast fired from its mouth straight at the fireball, cancelling it out into a burst of spark.  
  
Spyro was shocked beyond recognition by this.  
  
"Whoa, they trained." He said  
  
The Riptocs started approaching them slowly, while snarling viciously at them as Spyro and Hunter backed away, keeping their fears in check.  
  
"Uh, what now?" Hunter asked  
  
"We take to the air." Spyro suggested  
  
"Works for me." Hunter agreed  
  
The 5 Riptocs veered their heads back and fired their charging projectiles at the heroes. However, Spyro took to the air with Hunter before the projectiles impact to the ground, nearly missing them and creating a crater of dust and debris.  
  
Spyro was airborne as Hunter climbed on his back, while the wind carried them in the air.  
  
"We gotta get to Terra Tower!" Spyro said, beyond the howling wind  
  
"If we knew where it is!"  
  
Suddenly, the amulet in Spyro's hand started to glow. He noticed right away before a bright dark beam shot from it in the direction straight across.  
  
Spyro looked over his shoulder at Hunter and smirks.  
  
"Looks like we go straight."  
  
Hunter nods as Spyro took flight straight ahead towards the large castle-like building known as Terra Tower.  
  
However, the two heroes were being watched by an unknown figure from a far off cliff wearing a dark cloak and garment. Judging from the cloak covering its face, the figure spoke in a shocked tone.  
  
"It can't be."  
  
The figure disappeared in the shadows.

* * *

On a rooftop of a metallic castle, two satelittes converted from the roof were beeping rapidly, receiving signals from the air.  
  
Inside a lab, banks of monitors were surrounding the far side walls where many technicians were typing on the console trying to get the signal they're receiving.  
  
On the center of the floor, a large inscription of a spliced eye was shown as a professor walks over the floor.  
  
The professor was a gopher with a sized fitted white science coat on. He also wore glasses and was carrying a clipboard in hand. He approaches the technician, who received the signal.  
  
"What is going on?" The professor asked  
  
The technician was still typing before speaking.  
  
"We're receiving signals from the air."  
  
The professor sighs in annoyance.  
  
"I am aware of that. Who is it?"  
  
"It appears to be a dragon several miles away, flying near our position."  
  
"Can you get it on screen?"  
  
The technician shakes his head.  
  
"No, sir. We still need to fix the feeds from the interference."  
  
"What about audio detection?"  
  
"That too, sir."  
  
The professor turned from the technician and got into thoughts.  
  
"Who is this dragon, and why is he coming here?" He thought

* * *

Outside in the sky, Spyro and Hunter were still airborne, while the winds carried them. They both looked down and were astonished at what they saw.  
  
They were over what looks like a huge separate world. Specifically, half of the world is a forest and half of it is a futuristic fantasy world, which are separated by a large, several inch long barrier.  
  
Castles, taverns, and homes were either regular or made out of metal or silver to be exact.  
  
"Wow. Have you ever seen anything like this?" Hunter asked  
  
"No. It's my first time here."  
  
"Oh."  
  
(Roaring Indistance)  
  
Spyro and Hunter looked behind them and saw what they couldn't believe.  
  
Winged Riptocs were in air in pursuit of them from upfar. They seemed to appeared from out of the forest.  
  
"Okay. Since when do these guys have wings?" Hunter asked  
  
Spyro needn't answer that question and before he could do anything, a bluish blast shot one of the Riptocs from the air as it soared and crashed to the ground on impact.  
  
Spyro and Hunter looked down at the situation in confusion before gazing downward in front of them.  
  
They saw 6 dark suited guards armed with gauntlets on their arms aiming and shooting down the pursuing Riptocs. From the looks of the guards, they look human.  
  
The Riptocs were taken down one by one as Spyro swerves from the laser fire, avoiding contacts with the multiple projectiles.  
  
Hunter exhales sharply.  
  
"That was close."  
  
"Well, that takes care of them." Spyro said, refeering to the Riptocs  
  
"You are in a restricted area!" One guard said, on P.A  
  
Spyro and Hunter looked down and saw that the guards were keeping aim at them. One was talking into his gauntlet.  
  
"Identify yourself immediately or we'll be force to open fire!"  
  
"Uh, I think you should land." Hunter suggested  
  
"Gee, you think?"  
  
Spyro descended down softly towards the guard's position without any threat indication whatsoever to set the guards off.  
  
The guards, however, kept their aim at the intruders as Spyro hovers and lands on his hind legs at the same time Hunter jumped off his back and lands on the ground.  
  
Spyro got on all four and lowered his wings from flapping.  
  
The guards kept their gauntlets aim steadily at them.  
  
Spyro and Hunter gazed them in confusion. Why are they still aiming at them?  
  
"Uh...Something we did? You can lower the, uh, weapons now." Spyro said  
  
"You are in no position to make requests, dragon. Identify yourself."  
  
Spyro paused.  
  
"Um, my name is Spyro."  
  
The guards gazed each other surprisingly before gazing towards Spyro and Hunter in disbelief.  
  
"Impossible. He's dead."

Spyro raised his brow.  
  
"Me?"  
  
The 1st guard nods.  
  
"Yeah, and so was his partner that looked like him." He said after indicating to Hunter, who was shocked and confused as Spyro was. "As a matter of fact, you must be impostors serving under the treacherous Ripto The Sorcerer."  
  
"What?!" Spyro and Hunter shouted, unison  
  
They couldn't believe what they heard. Is Ripto in this strange land?  
  
"And on behalf of Terra Techa, we are hereby placing you under arrest for trespassing." The 1st guard pulled out some clear handcuffs as Spyro noticed and gazed the guard.  
  
"You're kidding, right?"  
  
Hunter starts to approach.  
  
"Look, we mean no har--" Was all Hunter could say before the 2nd guard fired at Hunter with his gauntlet head on.  
  
Electricity sizzles around Hunter as he screams in agonizing pain before lowering to the ground unconscious.  
  
Spyro saw this and gazed the guards angrily.  
  
"What the hell are you guys doing?! We're not intruders!"  
  
"Shut up! (to 3rd Guard) Cuff him!"  
  
Before the 3rd guard could approach, the amulet in Spyro's hand glowed an orange color briefly.  
  
Spyro snuck a gaze at the amulet, noticing the glow, before quickly looking the guards way. The guards hardly noticed it as the 3rd guard was in front of Spyro.  
  
"Stand up and stick out your wrists."  
  
Spyro sighs and stands on his two hind legs. He held out his wrists as the 3rd guard cuffed him.  
  
Spyro's eyes were closed, but suddenly, he shot his eyes open, which are a darker shade of brown, and smirks darkly. He slowly opens both his hands and the amulet was gone from his sight. Which unknowledgable to Spyro that it was engraved on his hand.  
  
The guards noticed his smirk.  
  
"What are you smirking for, impostor?" The 1st guard asked  
  
Spyro narrows his eyes at them and exhales. Suddenly, instead of answering, he swiftly broke free of the handcuff, breaking the sharp chain from it.  
  
The 3rd guard had a sharp surprised expression on his face after that display.  
  
"What the--" Was all the guard could say before Spyro knocked off the guard's left arm with his left hand and threw a swift, hard right palm to the 3rd guard's face.  
  
The guard flew across and collides with the 1st guard.  
  
Before Spyro could attend to Hunter, The other 4 guards aimed and fired in Spyro's direction.  
  
Spyro ducks the projectiles and used his wings to remarkably protect him from the series of laser blast.  
  
As soon as he removed his wing from his face, he snorted out fire from his nostril straight at the ground. It impacts, blowing the 4 guards off their feets as dirt and dust flies off the ground afterwards. This gave Spyro enough time to grab Hunter and took to the sky.  
  
The 1st guard quickly got up and saw them heading towards the Terra Tower. He pressed a button on his gauntlet activating an intercom.  
  
"Sir, he's headed your way."  
  
"Have they identified themselves?" A voice asked  
  
"No, sir. But from what I heard, he said his name was Spyro."  
  
A short pause issue from the intercom before...  
  
"Let them come."  
  
"Are you sure, sir?"  
  
"Let's hope so."

* * *


	4. Terra Tower

Chapter 3: **Terra Tower**  
  
Spyro has flown several miles trying to locate Terra Tower and so far wasn't getting any luck. He was carrying the unconscious Hunter in his arms. If he carried him on his back, he'll get in the way of his wings preventing him from flight.  
  
Spyro kept going when he noticed a towered castle a couple of miles from his position. Spyro could only assume that it was Terra Tower ahead. He looked at Hunter in concern.  
  
"_Hang on, Hunter. You're gonna be alright."_ He thought  
  
Spyro increases his flight and soars over to the tower.  
  
He descended downward and landed respectfully on his hind legs while carrying Hunter on his arms and flapping his wings to a stop. He was in front of a metallic door shaped as a circular blast door. Strangely, Spyro gazed the door before turning his gaze towards the control panel next to the door with a screen and a speaker on it.  
  
He approaches further before a bright light shoned from above. Spyro stopped his movement and covered his eyes from the brightness, while carrying Hunter with one arm.  
  
"Hey, what gives?"  
  
Automatically, a screen came on and a brown gopher's face was on it.  
  
Spyro tried to bypass the light and look at the screen.  
  
"I was expecting you." The gopher replied, from the screen  
  
"Yeah, I'll bet. Can you turn this light off?"  
  
The light dimmed off as Spyro blinked his eyes a few times. As he recovered his sights, he gazed at the screen in bewilderness.  
  
"Who are you?" Spyro asked  
  
"My name is Professor William Dash."  
  
"_William Dash_? Now I've heard everything."  
  
"What is your purpose here?"  
  
"My name is Spyro The Dragon and I came here because someone told me and my friend to come here."  
  
William wasn't actually paying attention since he was gazing at the strange marking on Spyro's hand in shock. As if he's seen it before.  
  
Spyro noticed the awkward silence and before he could say anything, the circular door opened in a clockwise fashion for entrance.  
  
Spyro was confused at first, but strugs it off and went inside.  
  
After entrance, the door closed behind him. He looked around the place and was in an awkward state, while carrying Hunter over his shoulder.  
  
"Whoa."  
  
The tower was a little huge with advanced technology, monitors surrounding the left and right area with lots of technicians working on each console, and somewhat of a teleporter pad in the middle with the bottom floor of it was designed. The whole thing was almost like a science lab. Far across, two separate stairs were seen leading down the pathway to Spyro's sudden surprise.  
  
"Huh."  
  
Suddenly, he heard fast footsteps approaching as Spyro looked to the side and saw the gopher he was talking to earlier.  
  
**Professor William Dash.**  
  
He approached Spyro with a shocked expression on his face before stopping his track. Spyro noticed.  
  
"What? Something on my face?" He asked indicating his face with his other hand.  
  
William shakes his head.  
  
"No. It's just...incredible that _you're_ alive."  
  
Spyro opened his mouth a bit in a awkward confusion. He was told that before and didn't even know what they meant.  
  
"Uh...Okay." Before Spyro could think of something else to say, William beats him to it when he gazed Hunter.  
  
"Oh, my goodness. He's alive too."  
  
"Okay, I'm missing something here. What do you mean by me being alive? What, that I've died here or something?"  
  
William nods his head instantly.  
  
"Precisely."  
  
Immediately, Spyro was taken by shock and surprise from the comment.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Shh. Keep your voice down." William said, close to a whisper  
  
William grabs Spyro's hand and leads him to a clear elevator as Spyro tries to keep Hunter on his shoulder. As the double door closed, the elevator started ascending with the William and Spyro inside.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?"  
  
"Let me see your hand."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your hand. Let me see it."  
  
Spyro extends his hand as William grasps it and examines the marking on it. His eyes widen before...  
  
(Flashbacks)  
  
Two dark figures were standing onto a large platform over a lava filled volcano. Magnas pops out the lava as the shorter figure held a scepter while the taller figure held a gauntlet in arm, a sword in hand, and a necklace around its neck.  
  
From the looks of the figures, they look like a dragon on its hind legs and a lizard sorcerer getting ready to battle it out; Both male.  
  
"I want that last amulet!!" The lizard screeched  
  
"Ha Ha Ha! Come and get it!" The dragon replied, in a part sinister tone  
  
The lizard growled.  
  
"With pleasure."  
  
The lizard winds its glowing scepter back and fired a blast of red magic at the dragon.  
  
Immediately, the dragon fired from his gauntlet a bluish projectile at a fast pace, cancelling the magic out in a blast that burst out in sparks in the center of the two.  
  
The lizard fired another shot as the dragon saw it and shielded himself with his two wings. The blast collided with his wings. As the blast deflect off the wings into four sections into the lava, the dragon hardly noticed the lizard's leap into the air from the platform.  
  
The dragon removed his wings from his body only to see a flying monsterous figure, roaring viciously, attack him from above.  
  
(Flashbacks Ends)  
  
William's face was in shock as he heard faint voices in his mind.  
  
"Your soul is mine!" A voice said, its last word echoing darkly  
  
"Will! Will!"  
  
Despite Spyro's call to him, William slowly looked from the marking on Spyro's hand to the purple dragon's face in pure shock.  
  
"You have returned." He softly said

(A/N: Sorry for the short chap. It will possibly get longer in the next or so chap.)


	5. Legends Of The Terra Warriors

Chapter 4: **Legends Of The Terra Warriors**  
  
The elevator door opened as William and Spyro exits inside a neat and colorful bedroom. Spyro looked around in total astonishment.  
  
"Cool Bedroom." He stated  
  
"Thanks. Place him on the bed." William said, while still walking.  
  
Spyro gently grabs Hunter and places him on the bed with both claws.  
  
William came back inside from an appliance area with a bottle in hand.  
  
Spyro took notice of it.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
William stops by Spyro and hands him the bottle. Naturally, Spyro takes it.  
  
"It's healing oil. Rub it on your friend's forehead."  
  
"Wait a minute. He wasn't wounded; He was blasted unconscious."  
  
"Wounded, blasted unconscious, doesn't matter. Rub it on him."  
  
Spyro sighs.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Spyro poured some oil on his hand and it was sparkling brightly as Spyro rubbed the substance on his friend's forehead very firmly.  
  
"How long does this take?" Spyro asked, still rubbing Hunter's forehead  
  
"Only a few hours. If not less." He said while watching Spyro rub the oil on Hunter.  
  
Spyro stops rubbing, stood on his hind legs, and turned to William before giving him back the bottle.  
  
William takes it.  
  
"Alright, Will. Let's have it."  
  
William offers the bottle.  
  
"The bottle?"  
  
Spyro shakes his head.  
  
"No, the explanation. W-what do you mean that I've died here?"  
  
William grins softly.  
  
"You really want to know?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You are the last of the amulet carriers known as _Terra Warriors_."  
  
Spyro paused.  
  
"_Terra Warriors_?"  
  
"Yes. The Terra Warriors, brought upon their birth, were inherited 12 amulets."  
  
"So, are the carriers from different worlds?"  
  
"No, they are of this world. (paused) And so are you."  
  
Spyro paused and scoffs.  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"You...belong here."  
  
Spyro's eyes widen.  
  
"Are you k--(shakes head, disbelief)--No. No, I-I-I live in _my_ own world in the Artisans. So, I...don't belong here."  
  
William smirks halfway.  
  
"Is that what you really think _Sparrow_?"  
  
"I--"  
  
Spyro stopped and gazed him in total surprise after that comment.  
  
"Excuse me. What--What did you call me?"  
  
"Sparrow. That's the name of the dragon, one of the warriors, that holds the amulet that's marked on your hand." He said, indicating to Spyro's hand  
  
Spyro looked at his hand again, examining the marking, then at William.  
  
"_No way_." Spyro thought  
  
"By the way, how did you acquire the amulet?" William asked  
  
"Uh, a red dragon gave it to me. He was in a panic when Riptocs attacked."  
  
William was in shocked after hearing that before Spyro started talking again.  
  
"That's another thing. You know, I've never seen any Riptocs growl that much and spit energy breath at its enemies like that, let alone fly with wings."  
  
"Did you say you saw a red dragon?" William asked, getting back on the topic Spyro said seconds ago.  
  
Spyro paused.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
William sighs.  
  
"That was another dragon from the Silicon Realm."  
  
"Silicon Realm?"  
  
William smiles.  
  
"I'm getting ahead of myself, am I?"  
  
Spyro nods as William gestures for Spyro to sit down on the bed next to the unconscious Hunter. He does so as William does the same.  
  
"The carriers of this realm are the only ones who were allowed to possess the powers of the amulets. One of them is Sparrow."  
  
(Flashback)  
  
In a flashback, we see a dark shadowy dragon figure that wore a necklace with a glowing object attached to it.  
  
(Flashback Ends)  
  
"The other 11 guys are unknown at this time. However, these 12 worlds that others lived in were vanished by the treacherous Ripto The Sorcerer. The Silicon Realm was one of them." William explained  
  
(Flashbacks)  
  
In a flashback, a dark shadowy figure in garment and cloak stood on a high cliff, raised a scepter to the sky. A dark reddish glow spirals around the jewel before the figure thrusted the scepter forward. A beam shot out and broke into ten beams before soaring towards their targets.  
  
All beams came into contact with the 10 realm portals of different worlds, destroying them completely. Lots od debris spread during the impact and fire emits on the ground.  
  
"_Okay, stop right there_."  
  
The scene freezes in place.  
  
(Flashback Ends)  
  
"The Ripto from my world?"  
  
"The Ripto from your--No. He's different compared to the enemy of your world. Is he of your world?"  
  
Spyro nods.  
  
"Yes."  
  
William nods.  
  
"Oh. Anyway, Ripto learned that the powers of these amulets will bring forth the destruction of this world as we know it...and manipulate the powers to create his own world called..._Riptopia_."  
  
"Riptopia?" Spyro questioned while laughing in disbelief  
  
William clears his throat before Spyro immedaitely quiets down.  
  
"Yes. Problem is, he was never able to find them."  
  
"So, where are these amulets?"  
  
"Scattered somewhere between our world and the dark forest. You see, when Sparrow battled Ripto after the fiend killed the carriers and acquired the 11 amulets, Ripto did one thing after he killed Sparrow."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"He imprisoned his soul into the dark amulet, specifically by magic, and trapped it there for eternity. Same with the others. In doing so, It releases a chain of energy forcing the other amulets off of Ripto telepathically and scattering them throughout this world. That pretty much angered him. It's almost like the amulets has a mind of its own to force their way from his grip. (paused) Never seen anything like that before."  
  
Spyro paused after that.  
  
"Wow. What about those Riptocs that I saw?"  
  
William paused.  
  
"Those were hideous creatures brought upon by Ripto from an ancient ritual to make them more vicious. And there's more he could summon beyond what you could possibly imagine. When he came to this land, he used a powerful invisible force field around the entire area so no one but him and his minions could use magic."  
  
"Wait a minute. If we can't use magic--" Spyro was about to say, indicating to the bottle of oil he used on Hunter before William cuts him short.  
  
"I'm getting to that. The satellites on top of this tower blocks from the force field. So It'll have little effect on us. Same with others around residence homes to protect them from the field."  
  
Spyro nods.  
  
"Cool. So, they can only work their magic indoors."  
  
William nods.  
  
"Precisely. But once you're in the forest, you won't be able to use magic. Because if you do, (paused) it won't be pleasant."  
  
Spyro paused as William continues.  
  
"Now the red dragon you saw is from the destroyed Silicon Realm. But when he came to this world, he found one of the amulets scattered in the forest, which is the dark one that possesses Sparrow's soul."  
  
Immediately, Spyro spoke up, realizing the situation.  
  
"So, he gave it to me because I look like _him_?"  
  
William nods.  
  
"Yes. You gotta admire the possible similarities."  
  
Spyro paused briefly.  
  
"And the Riptocs were after him for this amulet?"  
  
"Yes. Oh, and speaking of which, your friend here looks a lot like Gunther."  
  
Spyro was taken by surprise.  
  
"Wha-Who, Hunter?" He asked, cocking his thumb over his shoulder to Hunter.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And who's Gunther?"  
  
William was silent before pointing to Hunter. Spyro immediately noticed with widen eyes.  
  
"You mean he's one of--" Spyro stopped himself as William nods in response, much to Spyro's shock. "Oh, crap. You know, this is too weird."  
  
William chuckles softly.  
  
"You're telling me."  
  
Spyro gazed down to the ground and shakes his head.  
  
"Great. So-So, these warriors were legends?"

"Yes. Needless to say, they've battled Ripto for as long as some could remember. Rumor even has it that one of them, besides you, is alive. But I guess that wasn't entirely true."

Before Spyro could say another word...  
  
(Beeping)  
  
Spyro jerked his head up, looking around the place.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
William got up off the bed on alert immediately.  
  
"I think were in trouble."  
  
"You think?"  
  
William went over to a panel that was on the wall and punched on some buttons.  
  
"Report!" William said, on intercom  
  
"Sir, Riptoc attack on ground level." A voice replied, from intercom  
  
Spyro stood up after that.  
  
"Get the guards on alert." William ordered  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
William shuts off the intercom and approaches Spyro.  
  
"Riptocs?"  
  
"Yeah. Some can fly, some go on ground level. Technically, a few Riptocs can pass through the barrier that separates the dark rainforest and Terra Techa. Some will fly over the barrier to destroy our satellites."  
  
William went to a cabinet and took out a defense gauntlet. He closes the door and walks up to Spyro, who soon noticed.  
  
"Wait. What you doing?"  
  
"Arming you."  
  
Spyro shakes his head with both his hands up.  
  
"Oh, no thanks. No offense, but I got my own arsenal of fire."  
  
"Well, you can see how these Riptocs can be. Now unlike your world, some of these Riptocs endure fire."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
William shakes his head.  
  
"I'm afraid not." He threw the gauntlet to Spyro, who naturally catches it. "Put it on. We gotta keep them away from the tower."  
  
He walks pass Spyro to the shaft as Spyro watches him go.  
  
William exited the elevator and quickly approaches the technicians.  
  
"How many?" He asked  
  
"Possibly a few."  
  
"Any in the air?"  
  
"No, just on ground level."  
  
"What about the guards?"  
  
"They're out there now."  
  
William walks away from the consoles and stopped a few inches behind the human technician.  
  
"Where in blazes is he?" He asked to himself

* * *

Outside, the guards assembled by the barrier gate that's made of steel and the gate is protected by yellow energy, pulsated by generators.  
  
The guards aimed forward at a few hordes of Riptocs, who were approaching towards the barrier. As they readied thier gauntlets, something happened that caused the Riptocs to stop in their direction.  
  
The guards kept their aim, but was confused at this reaction. One guard pressed a button on his gauntlet before speaking.  
  
"Sir, they've stopped." He said, on intercom

* * *

Back in the tower, William approaches the console.  
  
"What happened?" He asked  
  
"The guards said that the Riptocs has stopped their position."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Unknown, sir."

* * *

Outside, the guards were still by the barrier while the Riptocs were on the otherside. Suddenly, for some reason, the Riptocs snarled at the sight of something they saw. Or Someone.  
  
The guards noticed and turned behind them. They saw Spyro on all four approaching the barrier. He was without the gauntlet and had a determined look on his face as the Riptocs stood their ground.

* * *

Back in the tower...  
  
"Uh, sir?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Someone's out there with the guards."  
  
"Who?"  
  
The technician looked at William.  
  
"It's him."

* * *

Silence grew by the barrier as Spyro stood on his hind legs before the Riptocs finally, to his shock, disappeared from the area into the darkness.  
  
Spyro sighed in relief that their gone.  
  
"_This is definitely weird_." He thought  
  
Suddenly, The Riptocs reappeared in front of the guards, which caught them by surprise.  
  
"What the--"  
  
One Riptoc fired a charged energy breath at the guard, having him in mid-air and hitting the ground.  
  
Before the other guards could fire, another Riptoc charged him down and was about to eat him alive when Spyro grabs the Riptoc from behind its neck and threw the Riptoc straight into the barrier.  
  
The barrier electrocuted the Riptoc in a sizzle of yellow electricity before it was burnt to a crisp and fell dead to the ground.  
  
Immediately, the other Riptocs stopped what they were doing with the guards and noticed right away at the damage next to the barrier. They turned and snarled at Spyro, who gazed and smirked in their direction. His eyes were now a darker shade of gray once again.  
  
"Did I do that?" He said, still smirking.  
  
One Riptoc rushed in Spyro's direction. One leaped in the air and threw a flying diagonal kick to the dragon.  
  
Spyro crouched and leaped in the air. Following his jump, he twirled clockwise and threw a roundhouse to the Riptoc's face, which not only issued a claw mark to its face, but sent the Riptoc soaring towards the barrier and eletrocuting him. Just like the first Riptoc, it burned to pieces and hits the ground.  
  
Spyro lands on his hind legs in a crouch with his wings supporting his every move before quickly noticing the other Riptocs rushing towards him.  
  
He leaped again just as the Riptocs were leaping towards his position. Spyro somersaults over them and lands on the ground behind them.  
  
The Riptoc turned and viciously growled at Spyro, who turned around to face them.

* * *

Back inside the tower, the monitors were getting static.  
  
"What's happening?" William asked a technician  
  
"We're losing signal again, sir."  
  
"Get it back!"

* * *

Back outside, one Riptoc was rushing towards Spyro with a second one behind him. Spyro was ready and in fighting stance as the Riptoc lunges at Spyro with open mouth.  
  
As soon as it was inches from him, Spyro quickly swerves to the left side, grabbing the right arm and neck of the Riptoc before snapping it in a twig simultaneously throwing the dead Riptoc to the ground.  
  
The second Riptoc made its way to Spyro, but he threw a devastating left hook square to the Riptoc's face seconds before it could lay a finger on him. Blood and a few teeth were knocked out of the Riptoc's mouth from the impact of the blow as the last Riptoc stood its ground, snarling at the purple dragon.  
  
The Riptoc dashed over to the Spyro and leaped in the air. Spyro looked up as the Riptoc somersault in the air and came down with a quick diagonal kick.  
  
Spyro quickly caught the Riptoc's leg and snapped its ankle. The Riptoc screenched in pain as Spyro swiftly flipped him over til he grabbed the Riptoc by the wrist and forced the Riptoc on the ground hard, snapping its neck to the side.  
  
Spyro pushed the dead Riptoc to the ground before it, along with the other four, dissolved into red dust.  
  
Spyro slowly turned to the barrier and noticed another horde of snarling Riptocs by the gate. They soon disappeared into the darkness. Smirking, Spyro shakes his head and walks away from the sight. 


	6. Lord Ripto and Sparx's Arrival

Chapter 5: **Lord Ripto and Sparx's Arrival**  
  
Back in the tower, the signal came back on as William and the technician were baffled at the sight they saw. Blood was everywhere on the ground. Strangely, none of them came from their guards.  
  
"What happened?" The technician asked  
  
Suddenly, the circular blast door opened and Spyro entered back inside as William noticed and approached him.  
  
"What happened?" William asked, stopping in front of Spyro, who followed suit.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
William paused.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?"  
  
"I mean, I don't--I don't know. But the way they were looking at me, it's like they saw me before."  
  
"They did." He said before noticing that Spyro had no gauntlet on him. "Where's your gauntlet?"  
  
"Didn't put it on."  
  
William was gonna ask, but then shook it off.  
  
"Okay. Go back up to the room and wait for me there."  
  
Spyro nods.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Spyro went to the shaft and ascended up to the room.

* * *

In the room, Hunter's eyes twitched as he groaned to life and opened them halfway. His vision was blurring for a moment before quickly coming into focus.  
  
He started looking around the place before catching sight of Spyro sitting on a chair at the corner smiling at him.  
  
"Welcome back."  
  
Hunter groans.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Hunter sighs.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean, nothing's broken, right?"  
  
Spyro chuckles a little.  
  
"Hey, where are we?" Hunter asked  
  
"We're in the Terra Tower."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Mm-hmm. And I got a heck of a story to tell you."  
  
"Oh, yeah? Spill."

* * *

In a hidden area, smoke emits firmly into a dark room. The smoke was coming from a huge pot of pure green liquid. A hood figure was stirring in the pot before taking the wooden spoon out and placed it on the side. The figure turned to walk away before some distance screaming was heard from another room.  
  
In another room, the red dragon, that met up with Spyro and Hunter, was being tortured. He was tied from hands to feets by the wall in chains as one Riptoc viciously scarred him with its claw. The red dragon cried out in pain as claw marks were over his torso, slowly releasing blood.  
  
The dark cloaked figure stood in front of the dragon, holding a scepter in its left hand. The garment fits his short size as he grins evilly.  
  
"Enjoying yourself? I know I am."  
  
The red dragon grits his teeth, enduring the pain with his eyes closed tight.  
  
"But I can heal you back to life. All you have to do is: TELL ME WHERE THE DARK AMULET IS!!" He screeched after his polite gesture  
  
The red dragon pants a little before glaring into the cloak of the unknown figure.  
  
"You want to know where it is?" He asked  
  
The figure stood its ground in silent, awaiting his answer.  
  
The red dragon smirked evilly before speaking.  
  
"_It's_ up yours, dickwad." He said, before spitting in the figure direction  
  
The figure growled inwardly in anger before signaling his Riptoc to tear him apart before walking away.  
  
But not before the red dragon responded.  
  
"I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL, YOU HOODED FREAK!!" The red dragon shouted before his cry of agony issued while the Riptoc scorched him with its claw, blood leaking rapidly to the stone floor.  
  
"I've already been there." The cloaked figure simply responded, his back still to the tortured, and now dead, dragon.  
  
As the figure entered another room, it removes its hood revealing a dark red lizard creature with a huge invisible scar over its face, one horn at the center of his head, and menacing dark green eyes along with big eye brows and nose. The rest of its feature is highly unknown due to the cloak and garment.  
  
The scepter he had in his left hand with-held a very dark red jewel that was glowing brightly in all its glory.  
  
The figure waltzes along before a lizardman in long garment attire, carrying a staff in his left hand, came up to him. The cloaked figure stopped due to his henchmen's arrival.  
  
"Lord Ripto, our troops are ready."  
  
"Good. (paused) Greth."  
  
"Yes, my lord?"  
  
Ripto paused briefly.  
  
"Did my Riptocs scatter the forest for the amulet?"  
  
"Yes, my lord. But, apparently, some fell back during the raid of the barrier to Terra Techa."  
  
"Any reason why?"  
  
"They believed to have seen a purple dragon in sight that killed 5 of our Riptocs."  
  
Ripto paused long. So he wasn't imagining things.  
  
"_So he is alive. But how_?" Ripto thought  
  
"Is that why they came back?" He eventually asked Greth  
  
The lizardman paused for a while before Ripto responded to himself.  
  
"Sparrow is alive. (To Greth) Send your troops through the portal out on the search for the amulets in Terra Techa; leave yourself undetected if necessary. Meanwhile, tell Cianca to get ready."  
  
Greth bowed respectfully.  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
Greth walked away as Ripto approached his throne. As he sat on his throne, he grabbed a mirror and looked at his reflected face. He suddenly remembered what happened that got him the scar. He snarled at the memory, but kept it to a minimum and calmed down.  
  
"You will pay for what you did to my face, dragon! Mark my words, you _will_ pay!" He hissed issuing a monsterous laughter that echoed in the hall.

* * *

Back at Terra Tower, Spyro has just finished relating to Hunter of what was going on and Hunter was baffled at the least.  
  
"Excuse me? Me and you, Terra Warriors?" Hunter asked  
  
Spyro nods.  
  
"Yeah. I thought it was crap also, but I guess it's not." He said as he looked down at the marking in his hand.  
  
Hunter followed his example.  
  
"Huh. Weird."  
  
"You're telling me. I mean, I was born in my home world and all of a sudden, I've died here. That is just a bunch of bull--"  
  
Spyro stopped himself as the elevator shaft opened, letting out William Dash.  
  
Hunter got up and approached him. William noticed immediately.  
  
"Oh, you're awake. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like I was actually dreaming." Hunter said, scratching the back of his head  
  
"Mm-hmm. I take it that Spyro told you the story. Yes?"  
  
Hunter nods.  
  
"He did. Quite Frankly, I find that hard to swallow at the moment if it came from you."  
  
William paused and smiles before changing the subject.  
  
"What say we go to the inventory room and get started?"  
  
Spyro got up and approaches William.  
  
"Sounds great. (paused) Get started on what?"  
  
William looks at Spyro.  
  
"Your quest."  
  
William walks away from them as Spyro and Hunter gazed each other.  
  
"Quest?" They both said, unison.

* * *

The Inventory room was a large room packed with weapons and some armories stacked on shelves. Half of it is suited for creatures and half suited for humans. Nonetheless, their main weaponry was the defense gaunlet.  
  
A double door opened as William entered along with Spyro and Hunter, who gazed the large room in complete awe.  
  
"Wow." Spyro said, throughout his shocked expression  
  
"I second that." Hunter said  
  
"Welcome to the Inventory Room, my fellow visitors. Here, we modify in heavy weaponries and armor. Most are suited for creatures as well as humans."  
  
"Cool. Wish Sparx was here to see this." Spyro said  
  
"Who's Sparx?" William asked  
  
"My Dragonfly. Where I come from, each dragon has dragonflies. Even me."  
  
William nods.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why'd you ask?" Spyro asked, curiously  
  
"Because I'm right behind you?" A voice came from out of nowhere  
  
Startled, with the exception of William, Spyro and Hunter spun around due to the mysterious voice they heard. But they didn't see anything.  
  
"Who's that?" Spyro asked, looking around  
  
Suddenly, a small yellow light zoomed in front of Spyro's face glittering brightly. It was a dragonfly similar to Sparx. It fact, it is Sparx.  
  
"Hi, Spyro! Did ya miss me?"  
  
Spyro was speechless to say the least. Without the purpose of being skeptical, he asked.  
  
"Sparx?"  
  
The dragonfly smiles.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Spyro's mouth was open in shock before speaking.  
  
"W-Why are you here? I thought--"  
  
"I was. But then, we had to cut off because Zoe had to go back on the job."  
  
Spyro nods.  
  
"Oh. Well, how--"  
  
"I'm getting to that." Sparx cuts him off. "As soon as Zoe left, I was suddenly transported here. Then, Willy here told me that you guys were here and told me everything."  
  
Spyro paused.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Now answer my question."  
  
"What question?"  
  
Sparx smiled again.  
  
"Did you miss me?" He asked, childishly  
  
"Oh, don't even go there." Spyro groaned  
  
"Did you?" Sparx asked again ignoring his complaint  
  
Spyro sighs deeply and smiles.  
  
"Yeah. I kinda missed you a little."  
  
"A little?" Sparx said, shockingly  
  
"Okay, a lot. Is that okay with you?" Spyro asked laughing briefly  
  
"It is okay."  
  
"Okay. But wait a minute. If you're here, what about the portal?"  
  
"Portal's gone." William immediately said  
  
Immediately, both Spyro and Hunter looked at William.  
  
"WHAT?!" Spyro and Hunter shouted, in shocked unison  
  
"It disappeared as soon as you guys entered." Sparx said  
  
"Which is why I have the transporter in the lab." William followed  
  
Spyro and Hunter sighs in relief. Sparx smirks.  
  
"Guess that rubbed off the shock expression." Sparx muttered  
  
William clears his throat.  
  
"Now that everyone is accounted for, let's get you and your friend geared up and ready for your quest."  
  
Spyro and Hunter nods.  
  
"Okay." They both said 


	7. Flying Riptoc Alert, Unexpected Reunion,...

Chapter 6: **Flying Riptoc Alert, Unexpected Reunion, and Leonus**  
  
William opened a weapon cabinet, revealing a bow and arrow made of solid steel. Hunter was amazed at the feature.  
  
"Wow. This belonged to, uh..."  
  
William nods.  
  
"Yes. I kept it here for as long as I could remember. No one was ever to come within 50 feet of these weapons; Not even the guards."  
  
William presses a button on the side of the cabinet and the latch locks open, releasing the weapon from its grasp. Hunter gently reaches over and took the weapon down, holding it firmly in his hands. The object was cold, but Hunter remained silence in total shock and amazement.  
  
"Cool."  
  
"You like it?" William asked  
  
Hunter nods.  
  
"Very much."  
  
"Hey, Will!"  
  
William walks away from Hunter and went to Spyro, who was gazing at a heavy silver made suit of armor made for a dragon. The suit has two red eye lens, metallic wings that are Spyro's size, which are made as compartments for hidden weaponry, sharp metallic within the mouth, sharp metallic claws from hands to toe, sharper horns and scales that trails down the rest of the armor, and a long silver tail with a blue triangular object on the tip of it. On the forehead of the suit, an engraved inscription of a circular-spliced eye was shining upon it.  
  
Spyro's jaw dropped at the design.  
  
William took notice of Spyro's reaction to the suit.  
  
"I take it from your silence that you're wondering what this is."  
  
Spyro nods absentmindedly, while looking at the armor.  
  
"This, my friend, is the _'Incinerator X._' An armored prototype built by a great inventor and has never been used yet. In fact, Sparrow met him before the inventor's demise by Ripto and his minions. Sparrow looked up to him like a father and swore that he won't rest until Ripto is gone from this land."  
  
"Or die trying." Spyro eventually said, looking at William  
  
William looked at Spyro and realizes what Spyro was talking about.  
  
"Oh. Right." He said before turning around with his back to Spyro.  
  
Spyro follows suit with Sparx flying by him.  
  
"Anyway, since the Riptocs has seen you, Ripto will know and try to retaliate."  
  
"Let 'em. I roasted his ass before; I'll do it again." Spyro said, with determination  
  
"It won't be that easy." William said, stopping his walk and turning to Spyro, who stopped in front of him. "You may have been able to defeat him in your world. But _here_, it's different. Here, Ripto has maintain all the powers from destroying other of Terra-Techa's realms and with that power, he became unstoppable. But not invincible."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sparx asked  
  
"In order for him to gain invincibility and control the world, Ripto have to obtain the remaining 10 amulets of the Terra Warriors. And you have one of them; which means they will be coming for you. So, my advice to you and Hunter is to go out and find the remaining 10 amulets before all hell breaks loose here." He said, gesturing the gauntlet to Spyro.  
  
Spyro looks at the weapon, then at William and nods.  
  
(Alarm Blaring)  
  
All that was presence in the Inventory Room was on alert by the alarm.  
  
"Oh, now what?" Spyro asked

* * *

Armed guards were assembling outside as they looked up and saw flying Riptocs heading thier way.  
  
One guard aimed and fired at them. However, the Riptocs swerved sideways, dodging those attacks and fired energy blasts from their mouth at its target.  
  
The projectiles impacted on the ground, blowing the guards off their feets and kicking up debris and dust from the ground.  
  
William, Spyro, and Hunter came out the Tower and saw the damages several feet away.  
  
"See what I mean? With that kind of damage, it looked like it came from air." William said  
  
They all looked up and saw the flying Riptocs several feets away from their position, firing at the guards, who were firing back. The guards were lucky to quickly scatter out of way of the blasts.  
  
"It's those damn flying Riptocs that were following us earlier!" Spyro said, sneering  
  
"We can't let them infiltrate the Tower and destroy these satellites! They're the only equipments protecting us from the field!" William said  
  
Suddenly, unnoticed to William, Hunter, and Sparx, Spyro's eyes turned a dark shade of brown. His eyes quickly narrowed.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't." Spyro said, in a dark tone of voice  
  
William immediately looks at him.  
  
"There is a '_We_' in that sentence, Spyro. We're all in this together."  
  
William didn't know it yet, but Spyro's eyes were turned a darker shade of brown then normal. Sparx was able to pick up on it and before he could say anything, Spyro took off on his hind legs, spreads his wings, and took to the air towards the approaching Riptocs.  
  
William, Hunter, and Sparx saw this immediately.  
  
"Hey, Spyro! What--" Hunter stopped himself since he was beyond earshot of him.  
  
The flying Riptocs saw him and started firing in his direction. Remarkably, Spyro maneuvered his flight in a clockwise fashion, dodging and evading the blasts before snorting out a series of what seems to be dark fire from his nostril. Miraculously, it impacts with a few Riptocs as they crashed and burned on the ground in their crispy corpse. One created a crater in the ground on impact.  
  
Spyro hasn't noticed yet, but the inscription on his hand was glowing a bright dark color the entire time he was battling the creatures.  
  
One flying Riptoc snarled and was zooming at a fast pace at Spyro, who follows suit. Suddenly, the airborne Riptoc roared its vicious mouth open firing numorous energy blasts.  
  
Spyro quickly notice and abruptly halts his flight and hovers before prompting his wings around him. The energy blasts deflect off his wings in other directions of fire, kicking up lots of debris from the ground and setting some on fire.  
  
As soon as the Riptoc was on the verge of crashing into the purple dragon, Spyro quickly opened his wings and immediately unleashes a wave of dark fire breath from his mouth engulfing the flying Riptoc in flames. Screeching in agonizing pain, the Riptoc staggers a bit as Spyro's nostril emits smoke, while the Riptoc falls to the ground, dissolving into little bitty pieces.  
  
Spyro mockingly salutes the fallen Riptoc.  
  
"Happy Landing." He said, before flying back to Terra Tower  
  
William, Hunter, and Sparx were speechless by the event as Spyro loops over in midair and lands respectfully on his hind legs with his wings flapping supportively. As Spyro landed, he exhales.  
  
"Whoo! What a ride."  
  
He then noticed the blank stares he got from William, Hunter, and Sparx.  
  
"What?"  
  
William soon shakes it off at the same time Spyro's eyes returned back to his normal shade of light brown; The amulet's inscription still engraved in his hand. The revertion was hardly notice by anyone. However, Sparx has picked up on it earlier and wanted to say something, but decided to pass it up for now.  
  
"Nothing." William said before taking out a small device and gave it to Hunter. "This device is called the 'Amulet Tracker'. It can help you locate the 10 Amulets."  
  
Hunter naturally takes the device.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
William nods approaching the entrance to his lab.  
  
"Good luck. And please be careful."  
  
Hunter nods as Spyro walks up to them. Hunter held the bow and arrow strapped over his back and has Spyro's gauntlet in hand with the device in the other. Hunter threw a glance at Spyro for a second.  
  
"You okay, Spyro?"  
  
"Yeah. Don't know what happened, but yeah." He said, shaking his head a little  
  
Hunter paused.  
  
"What do you mean? You don't-You don't know what happened just now?"  
  
Spyro shakes his head.  
  
"No."  
  
Hunter paused long before getting off the subject.  
  
"Okay. Anyway, we gotta get into the dark forest to find these things. But he also said that they might be here too; so we'll start here."  
  
Spyro nods as Hunter hands the gaunlet to Spyro, who naturally takes it and puts it on.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
The two heroes including Sparx started walking into the village of Terra Techa in search for the amulets.

* * *

It was almost a partial long walk as Spyro, Hunter, and Sparx entered the village. And as said before, some homes are regular or either made of metal or silver.  
  
The heroes looked around the area. The village seems to be quiet since many residences have to stay indoors due to the protection from the force field over the area. They saw satellites on top of every house as Spyro whistled in astonishment.  
  
"Looks like the professor was right." Spyro said  
  
Hunter was still looking at the device in his hand. It was a medium, metallic size circular device with a grid screen on it. The device was beeping softly and Hunter could definitely tell what it means. He shakes his head and sighs.  
  
"It was a long walk, but still no amulet."  
  
"Why don't we ask the folks in the villages?" Spyro suggested  
  
Hunter gazed Spyro and smiles.  
  
"Good idea."

* * *

Inside a highly decorated house, a female pink dragon, in her late 10s lengthing at Spyro's size, was supporting her body on the couch in a saddened state, gazing at a portrait photo with the picture in her hand. She sighed deeply and thought of crying, but restrainted herself from doing so.  
  
_'Why did he die? Why?_' She thought  
  
She got up from the couch on her hind legs. Her appeareance was two horns on head, shorter scales on her back, longer tail, pinkish-green eyes and has sharp black claws from hands to toes. She exhaled once more before a buzzer came on.  
  
"We have a visitor." A computerized voice replied  
  
The pink dragon groans.  
  
"I know, Betsy."  
  
She went towards the door on her hind legs and stopped next to a panel by the door. She punched a couple of buttons and a screen came on. She withstanded her grieving state by sniffing up a single teardrop that somehow manages to shed down her face. She quickly wiped the remains off her cheek and looked at the screen. Suddenly, her expression became one of shock when she saw who it was.  
  
"Oh-Oh, my god. B-Betsy, open door. Now." She ordered immediately  
  
The metallic door vertically slid open as Spyro, Hunter, and Sparx were by the door frame. gazing her way. Eventually, Spyro got talking first.  
  
"Hi! Sorry to intrude, but we're--"  
  
"Come in!"  
  
The pink dragon immediately pulled Spyro inside her place.  
  
"Whoa!" Spyro said, taken by surprise  
  
Spyro then found himself hugged against the pink dragon as she tried to hold her tears at bay. She finally released the hug much to Spyro's surprise.  
  
"Wow. What--"  
  
Spyro was once again cut off by a crushing right hook from the pink dragon to his face. Hunter and Sparx cringed at the result.  
  
"Ow!" Spyro moaned in pain  
  
The pink dragon was in a heap of anger at the moment, exhaling steam from her nostril before indicating to Hunter and Sparx.  
  
"You two, make yourself comfortable in living room!"  
  
Hunter and Sparx entered and went to the living room. Then, she indicated to herself and Spyro.  
  
"Me, you, bedroom, Now!"  
  
Spyro groans, rubbing his face from the impact of the punch.  
  
"Bedroom? Ho!" Spyro said, immediately being pulled away by the pink dragon.

* * *

In the bedroom, Spyro was seated on the bed, while the pink dragon started the interrogation, standing in front of Spyro.  
  
"Why the hell didn't you tell me you were dead?!"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Oh, No, No! Don't you dare! There will be no excuses this time, Sparrow!"  
  
Spyro instantly caught onto what she was talking about and got on the defensive.  
  
"Wait a minute. First off, I'm not Sparrow, and second, (scoffs) who the hell are you?"  
  
Skeptical, the pink dragoness puts on a mockingly happy expression on her face.  
  
"Oh, how cute. He's trying to play the amnesia game and doesn't even remember--(serious tone, exclaims) HIS OWN GODDAMN WIFE!!"  
  
Spyro was shocked beyond recognition.  
  
"SAY WHAT?!" He shouted  
  
"_SAY WHAT?!"_ She mocked and got serious again. "YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHO I AM!"  
  
Spyro shakes his head.  
  
"NO, WHO ARE YOU?!"  
  
She calmed down a little.  
  
"Does the name '_Valora_' ring a bell? Hmm?"  
  
Spyro paused long. He couldn't help but notice that the name was an alternation of Elora's name in his world.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Answer me truthfully." She then shook her fist at Spyro's face threateningly. "Truthfully."  
  
Spyro narrowed his gaze from her before he shot a glare at her. Dark brown eyes showing as Valora picked up on it.  
  
"Will you wash your hands before laying a finger on me, Vally?" Spyro's eyes then turned back to its normal shade as he gazed sideways in confusion.  
  
_'Did I say that?_' Spyro thought  
  
"What the--"  
  
He gazed Valora, who had love written in her eyes. Spyro's expression was of pure shock at this indication.  
  
"...hell?"  
  
Next thing he knows, Valora grasped his face and lip-locked with her assumed "fiance". Spyro desperately fought off her grasp, gazing her in total surprise, while Valora sighs dreamily from the kiss.  
  
"Oh, god, how I miss that." She said  
  
Spyro swallowed saliva before speaking.  
  
"You...have got...to be...out...of...your...mind!"  
  
Valora smiled wide.  
  
"I am?"  
  
"YES!" He shouted  
  
Spyro sighs and shakes his head. She was obviously taking that as a compliment.  
  
_'How to explain this to a female dragon?_' He thought  
  
"Look..." He stopped with his mouth open and forced out the words. "Val-Valora. My name...is Spyro. Not Sparrow."  
  
Valora's smiled faded to a blank look as Spyro continued after noticing her expression.  
  
"I-I know that I look like this guy. But, you know, looks can be deceiving. And let me tell you something else, I'm from another world. Me and Hunter. Not _Gunther_, Hunter. You understand what I'm saying to you? In my world, I have a girlfriend; Her name is _Elora_, which, surprisingly, is an alternation of your name. Anyway, and don't take this the wrong way, but I have never seen you before in my life." He exhaled after his speech  
  
_'Real Smooth_.' Spyro thought  
  
Valora steadied her look on Spyro before walking away with her back to him.  
  
Spyro cocks his brow and got up from the bed on his hind legs.  
  
"Are you...Are you okay?" Spyro asked  
  
He got no answer from her as Valora exhales before speaking.  
  
"If what you say is true," She turns to face him. "then fight me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Fight me."  
  
"I am not gonna fight you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you're crazy, that's why."  
  
"_I'm_ crazy?"  
  
"Yeah, and I'll tell you something else, that whole kissing thing is beyond craziness compared to fighting."  
  
"Oh, you got that right."  
  
Before Spyro could say a word, Valora threw a quick left hook and a back claw. Spyro, however, evades right and duck from those moves and surprisingly got into the position of grasping Valora by the neck. Valora swiped his hand from her neck and threw a right hook. Spyro ducks from the move and quickly grasped her from behind with his left arm around her neck. Valora gasped sensually in surprise after that move.  
  
"Sparrow?"  
  
Spyro shakes his head.  
  
"Wrong again."  
  
Lifting her long tail, she quickly swipes Spyro's left leg. He staggers back, releasing hs hold on her before Valora threw a kick to his midsection, having Spyro flew up and hit the wall with a small dent on it. Spyro hits the floor at the same time Valora approaches him with a shocked expression on her face.  
  
Spyro shakes his head and regains consciousness before looking at Valora.  
  
"Guess I wasn't expecting that." He looked up and noticed Valora's expression towards him. "What?"  
  
"You speak the truth. You're not Sparrow."  
  
Spyro got up on his hind legs and cracks his neck.  
  
"Finally. What convinced you?"  
  
"There was only one dragon that could've dodged that move easily. And that's Sparrow."  
  
Spyro nods.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Valora examines Spyro's feature in total awe as Spyro noticed, but kept quiet.  
  
"Amazing. You look exactly like him."  
  
Spyro chuckles.  
  
"Only sweeter. No offense."  
  
"None taken."  
  
She then noticed the marking on his hand before gasping in total surprise.  
  
"Oh, my god."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That mark." She said, pointing at his hand  
  
Spyro looked at his hand.  
  
"Oh, yeah. It's nothing." He said, keeping that secret to himself  
  
Suddenly, to Spyro's sudden surprise, she grasped his arm and examined the marking.  
  
"Nothing?! No, No, it's something. That's the mark of a dark amulet." She said as Spyro looked at her in shock. "The inscription of the Terra Warriors."  
  
"Wait a minute. How do you know that?"  
  
Valora paused and sighs deeply before gazing Spyro's eyes.  
  
"I'm one of them."  
  
Spyro's shocked expression stayed the same. Then, he got into thought.  
  
_'Rumor even has it that one of them, besides you, is alive. But I guess that wasn't entirely true_.' William said, V.O  
  
Could this be the rumor that William mentioned?  
  
"What?" He said, weakly.

* * *

In the living room, Hunter was seated on the couch with Sparx flying by him.  
  
"I wonder what they're doing." Hunter said  
  
"Whatever it is, it's none of our business."  
  
Hunter sighs.  
  
"Maybe you're right."  
  
Sparx paused for a second before speaking.  
  
"Um, Hunter?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Have you, uh...noticed anything unusual about Spyro?"  
  
Hunter shakes his head.  
  
"Nothing in particular. Why?"  
  
Sparx paused again before shaking his head.  
  
"Nothing. Probably my imagination."  
  
Hunter paused and nods his head before resting his head on the couch. Suddenly, the amulet tracker in Hunter's hand beeped rapidly as he took it and noticed.  
  
"What the--"

* * *

In the bedroom, Valora opened and reached in her drawer. She took out a necklace where another amulet was connected upon it. Like Spyro's amulet, it was inscripted the same way with a spliced eye. The only difference was the color, and that her amulet was yellow. It glowed yellow in its brightness as Spyro gazed it astonishly.  
  
"Oh, my...god." He looked at Valora. "I take it you and Sparrow are lovers."  
  
Valora blushed after that last statement.  
  
Spyro noticed.  
  
"Please, let's not call it that." Valora said  
  
Spyro smiles.  
  
"Why? Because you're blushing?"  
  
"No. Because I'm embarrassed."  
  
"What, of _me_?"  
  
Valora nods slightly.  
  
"How come? You recognized me before."  
  
"No, that-that's because I thought that you were my husband."  
  
"_Husband_? I thought he was your boyfriend."  
  
Valora scoffs.  
  
"I-I never said that."  
  
"You were implying it."  
  
"I was not."  
  
"Was too."  
  
"Was--Do start with me, Spar--" She stopped herself with her eyes closed and lips clenched.  
  
Spyro noticed and smiled wider.  
  
"Go on. Say it. I'm here."  
  
Valora opened her eyes and smirked at him.  
  
"You are something else, you know that?"  
  
Spyro snickers as Valora closed the drawer and walked over to the bed. Spyro watched her every step of the way.  
  
"So, if you're the second Terra Warrior, who's the rest?"  
  
She sat down on the bed and looked at Spyro.  
  
"You know, It's been years ago. I probably might have forgotten by now."  
  
Spyro paused.  
  
"Well, do you know?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh."  
  
(Alarm Blaring)  
  
Valora stood up at this as Spyro looked around.  
  
"Warning! High activity occurance in mid-village!" A computerized voice replied  
  
"What's going on?" Spyro asked  
  
Suddenly, a muffled explosion was heard as Spyro and Valora immediately heard it before Hunter and Sparx rushed in the room, which startled both Spyro and Valora.  
  
"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Valora asked Hunter  
  
"Sorry. But Spyro, I think we got--"  
  
Hunter stopped his statement, noticing the necklace that Valora was carrying in her hand that with-held the amulet.  
  
"That's an amulet." He said  
  
Spyro nods.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Hunter then looks at Valora in shock.  
  
"How-How did she--" Hunter stopped once again, realizing the entire situation. "Oh, my god. She-She-She's--"  
  
"Hunter, Hunter, calm down. Alright?" Spyro said  
  
"I'm calm, but--"  
  
"We'll talk about it later. Right now, we got trouble. Now, let's go."  
  
Hunter nods as he, Spyro, and Sparx rushed out the room. However, Spyro got back in the room and noticed Valora standing there in a saddened state.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Valora snapped out of it and looked his way.  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing."  
  
"Then, come on. Let's go."  
  
Valora nods and follows Spyro out the house.

* * *

In another part of Terra Techa, about 8 lizardmens waltzed forward, attacking defending residences along the way in the mid-village with their staff.  
  
A fire was burning a regular makeshift home caused by their handiwork as frightened residences started running for their lives.  
  
They started searching everywhere for the remaining amulets. One main lizardman noticed an open house close by where a villagers has snuck back inside. He points in the direction.  
  
"Search there." He ordered  
  
Two lizardmens ran toward the regular house when suddenly, two arrows arched over the other lizardmens and struck the two lizardmens in the back. They flew and hit dead on the ground as the main lizardman looked in total shock.  
  
"What?!"  
  
They all turned and saw what they couldn't believe.  
  
Walking in from the shadow, and on his hind legs, was Spyro, along with Sparx and Hunter, who lowered his bow from aiming position. Followed by Valora, who had the necklace around her neck now and was on her hind legs as well.  
  
Spyro issued a toothy grin before speaking.  
  
"Sorry to reign in on your parade, guys!"  
  
The main lizardman quickly noticed the amulet on Valora's neck and grins.  
  
"Well, the prodigal dragon has returned!" The lizardman said  
  
Spyro, for some reason, started grinning a bit darkly much to Hunter and Sparx's surprise. Valora paid no heeds to it as she glared at the lizardmens.  
  
"Prodigal dragon, I like that. You pick that word yourself?" Spyro asked  
  
"No, I was prepared this time."  
  
"What are you doing in our village, vermin scum?" Valora asked  
  
Spyro looked at her surprisingly.  
  
"Vermin scum?" He voicelessly said  
  
"We've came for the amulets. And since you're here, we shall start the extraction from you two." He said, indicating to Spyro and Valora  
  
Spyro grinned again and spoke.  
  
"You forgot to say please."  
  
The lizardman smirked.  
  
"How is this for a '_please_'?" He signaled for his lizardmens to attack.  
  
They rushed forward as Spyro, Hunter, and Valora does the same.  
  
One lizardmen swung his staff at Spyro, who duck and threw a back claw to him before the lizardman retaliates with a back swing of his staff. Evading, Spyro jumps back with his wings supporting as the lizardman whooshed his staff around and started to threw a crunching back swipe.  
  
But Spyro managed to block the move and grabbed the lizardman's arm that held the staff before swiftly flipping him to the ground simultaneously yanking the staff from his hand.  
  
Valora ducks and jumps from the swipes of the second lizardman's staff, wings flapping, before throwing a kick to his head.  
  
Throwing his staff down, the 3rd one came at her and quickly went for the necklace, but she grabbed both his arms and snapped them both in a twig.  
  
"Aah!!" The lizardman screamed in pain  
  
Valora front-kicked him in the midsection, getting him to the ground. She was unaware of the 4th lizardman that was a few feets from her and was about to strike her.  
  
As Hunter struggles his bow with the 5th lizardman's staff, he kicked him in the crotch. The lizardman cringed and held his injury before Hunter knocked him unconscious with his bow to the face.  
  
He quickly gazed over to Valora's corner and noticed the situation.  
  
"VALORA!" Hunter shouted  
  
Valora looked his way and before she could turn around, the lizardman stopped as he was struck in the rib by a staff. Blood drains from his injury as he fell dead to the ground.  
  
Valora looked at the enemy and gazed right to see that it was Spyro that threw the staff. She smirked.  
  
"My hero." She said  
  
"Thanks." Spyro said  
  
The gang met back with each other in the middle of the village and glared at one last lizardman left.  
  
"Got any more?" Spyro asked  
  
The lizardman grins.  
  
"I might."  
  
The main lizardman slowly extended both its arms up, veered his head up, closed his eyes, and silently chants something in a bizarre language before the staff in his left hand started glowing dark and fired a dark beam onto the ground. Instantly, a dark line interlocked on the ground before a soft earthquake issued nearly getting Spyro, Valora, and Hunter off balance. All that was presence in the village, held their grounds for support.  
  
Suddenly, the ground broke in several cracks and a huge creature exploded out from the earth. Everyone that was presence screamed in total fear before soaring back into their homes.  
  
The monster was like a huge grey lion with matching colored tentacles for hair, wings on its back, dark black eyes, sharp saliva-filled white fangs for teeth, sharp black claws for hands and feets, and a long tail with a metallic looking sharp blade at the end.  
  
Spyro, Hunter, Valora, and Sparx, however, looked at the monster in total horror that no one could imagine. Eventually, the lizardman started talking.  
  
"Amulet Carriers and visitors, I would like you to meet my fierce creature, Leonus! And he hasn't had a bite in centuries!"  
  
As on cue, Leonus grasped a dead lizardman in its mouth, and swallowed him whole.  
  
Valora cringed at this.  
  
"Eww!"  
  
The main lizardman took notice of it and growls inwardly.  
  
"Not my troops, you foul beast! The enemy!"  
  
Leonus belches before glaring and growling at Spyro and the gang.  
  
Spyro managed to bypass his shocked expression and spoke.  
  
"That...is one...ugly-ass lion."  
  
Hunter swallowed saliva.  
  
"For once, I'm glad to hear you say that, Spyro."  
  
With saliva drooling from its mouth, Leonus roared viciously as the lizardman used his staff, which glowed brightly, and vanished from the area. Leonus approached them upon giant footsteps as Spyro and the gangs stepped back from the monster, keeping their fears in check.  
  
"Any ideas, Spyro?" Hunter asked  
  
"We gotta get this beast out the village." He suggested  
  
"Yeah. Which still leads to my question: Any ideas?"  
  
Spyro paused before speaking.  
  
"We take to the air. Can you fly, Valora?"  
  
Valora looks at Spyro.  
  
"Hey, I am a dragon, you know."  
  
"I'll take that as a _yes_. Hunter, you ride on her."  
  
Valora and Hunter gazed at Spyro in shock.  
  
"Who rides on who?" They both asked, unison  
  
The lion roared again as the gangs were backing up further from out the mid-village.  
  
"Hunter, ride on Valora."  
  
"That's swell and all, Spyro. But she's not even my type."  
  
"Did I say she was?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Listen, get on her back!"  
  
Valora shakes her head.  
  
"No way! No way! He is not riding on my back!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, because, uh..."  
  
"Look, no excuses! Now..." Spyro spreads his wings out. "let's take to the air!"  
  
Valora exhales deeply before she spreads her wings out. Hunter goes over to her before she halts him to stop.  
  
"You just keep those sharp claws to yourself!"  
  
"Don't worry!" Hunter said, before hopping on her back  
  
The monster hunched down and leaped at its prey.  
  
Spyro, along with Sparx, and Valora, who carried Hunter, took to the air moments before the lion monster pounced down on the ground they stood on. The lion looked up and saw its prey within its black eyes before spreading its own wings and took to the air after them.  
  
In the air, Valora flew opposite Spyro as she looked back. Her expression became one of shock as she saw the sight of Leonus about several feets away in the air.  
  
"Uh, Spyro? Don't you think--"  
  
Spyro immediately nods.  
  
"I know!"  
  
The lion monster roared as it unleashes 8 tentacles from its hair soaring straight at its prey.  
  
"LOOK OUT!!" Valora shouted as she and Spyro swerved sideways from the oncoming tentacles.  
  
They were expecting the tentacles to soar straight long enough for them to retaliate. They were wrong, for the tentacles were following their every move.  
  
Spyro took notice of it as the tentacles gained an enormus speed towards him. Spyro gazed in front of him and looked at the gauntlet on his arm.  
  
"Let's see what this thing can do."  
  
He punched some buttons on the gauntlet and it whirred in activation. Quickly halting his flight, he turned clockwise, aimed forward with his right hand over the left arm, and fired numorous laser blasts at the 4 tentacles approaching. As they impact, shards of the tentacles fell apart releasing oozy green liquid of blood. The lion screeched in pain before its tentacles resume lashing out at Spyro. Snorting up his nostril, the purple dragon unleashes a wave of fire from his mouth onto the tentacles as they were caught on fire from the impact before the lion retracts them. Spyro pants heavily before looking at his gauntlet.  
  
"I like this gun."  
  
Meanwhile, Valora barely evaded two tentacles that were inches from them as Hunter fired 2 arrows at the two tentacles. As they impact, blood splattered from the damaged tentacles onto Valora's skin as the lion roared in pain.  
  
"Eww! Gross!"  
  
Valora looked up at Hunter in a sarcastic matter.  
  
"Nice shot." She said, sarcastically  
  
"Thanks." He replied, ignoring the sarcasm  
  
"Now, hang on."  
  
Flying upward, Valora turned facing the lion and blew out numorous fireballs from her nostril as they soared over to the damaged tentacles. On impact, the tentacles were engulfed in flame as the lion roared in pain before its tentacles retracted itself.  
  
As soon as the tentacles retracted back to the lion, they slowly regenerated. Soon the tentacles were replaced with fanged mouth roaring like little monsters. The lion roared as Spyro took notice of the tentacles reformation.  
  
"This is not good!"  
  
Halting its flight, the lion lashed its tentacles out at the prey in a fast pace. Specifically, 4 at Spyro and 4 at Valora. Each tentacles roaring during their approach.  
  
Spyro and Valora quickly noticed before flying faster like never before. If they try to evade, the tentacles will be sure to follow their movements.  
  
Sparx, despite Spyro's increasion of flight speed, manages to keep up with his purple companion as the dragonfly looked back to find the tentacles soaring fast.  
  
"Uh, Spyro? They're gaining!" Sparx said  
  
"I know!"  
  
Abruptly halting his flight, Spyro twirled around facing the tentacles. Placing his right hand on his left arm aiming steadily, he fired numorous blasts of laser at the tentacles. The lasers seem to have missed some and made contact with only 3 of the tentacles, shattering them to pieces and releasing green blood from it. However, Spyro's eyes widen as the last tentacle managed to strike at his chest barely missing his heart.  
  
"AAH!!" He screamed, gritting his teeth in agonizing pain as he grasped onto the biting tentacle to strike it out.  
  
Sparx looked in terrified shock.  
  
"Spyro!!" He screamed  
  
Valora heard his scream and immediately looked over to where Spyro is.  
  
"Oh, my god. SPYRO!" She shouted  
  
Hunter noticed, aimed his bow and arrow in Spyro's direction, and fired. The arrow soared and shot off the tentacle causing the lion to screech in total pain.  
  
The results of this caused Spyro to fall off the sky.  
  
Valora didn't noticed, because she looked behind her and saw the tentacles quickly approaching her direction.  
  
"Hunter, grab the last one!"  
  
"Got it!"  
  
Just as the tentacles were about to lash in her face, Valora grabbed two of them with her claws and forcibly yanked them apart as green blood spread out from the damaged tentacles.  
  
Valora drops them down before the last two were lashing towards her. As soon as they were inches from them, Valora grabbed one with both claws while Hunter grabbed the other in the same fashion. The tentacles screeched and struggled with Valora and Hunter trying to take a bite at them as Valora grits her teeth.  
  
Suddenly, the tentacles retracted, yanking Valora and Hunter along.  
  
"WHOA!" They both said, unison  
  
They headed straight back to the lion in a fast pace as Hunter was off Valora and was now opposite her. Hunter took out an arrow and just as they were inches to the lion's open mouth, Hunter struck the arrow straight in the right black eye of the lion beast. The lion bellowed in agonizing pain as black blood bursted out from its injury.  
  
The tentacles soon loosen from Valora and Hunter as the female dragoness grab Hunter from falling. Hunter got on her back as the lion monster fell to its demise.  
  
Valora and Hunter looked down long.  
  
"Nice. (looks at Hunter) You make a great archer."  
  
"I am an archer." He pointed out.  
  
Valora nods, then realized something before gasping.  
  
"Oh, crap. Spyro!"  
  
Without another word, she soared in the air towards Spyro's position throughout the sky. When they got there, he was nowhere in sight. They then looked down and saw a slight glowing light down in a darkened area of another forest in Terra Techa. Unlike the dark forest, this one has longer trees than before.  
  
Valora, with Hunter, soared down towards the position.  
  
On the ground, Spyro was motionless as Sparx tried to call him up. Red blood was leaking from Spyro's chest due to the work of the tentacle.  
  
Sparx used his small hands to wake Spyro up, but to no avail. The now dead tentacle that was still stuck in Spyro's chest was too strong for Sparx to yank out and it went pretty deep. But not deep enough towards Spyro's heart.  
  
Immediately, Sparx sensed two presences and looked up to find Valora gently hovering towards Spyro's position and landed on her hind legs. Hunter jumped off her back and went up to Spyro. As he grasp the dead tentacle, Hunter yanked it out from his chest freeing blood from Spyro's chest.  
  
"Crap, we gotta stop the bleeding. But we can't use magic. Valora, do you have a cloth?"  
  
She shakes her head before noticing the glow on Spyro's hand.  
  
"Hunter, look."  
  
Hunter and Sparx looked to find Spyro's inscripted hand glowing a dark color outward and a slight yellow color inward. Soon, it started glowing brighter as Valora, Hunter, and Sparx covered their eyes from the brightness. Throughout the brightness, Spyro wounds glowed as the blood has retracted inside his chest and regenerated his cut wounds.  
  
The glow dimmed down as Valora, Hunter, and Sparx looked to find Spyro healed, but still unconscious. With the exception of Valora, Hunter and Sparx were shocked by this.  
  
"Incredible. He's completely healed."  
  
Valora nods.  
  
"Yes. But it'll take hours for him to wake up. So, I'll carry him." She said, still saddened by the fact that Spyro wasn't her persumed dead husband.  
  
Hunter nods.  
  
"Okay.

* * *

About several feets from the heroes position, the lion beast was on the round still thriving in agonizing pain with the arrow still struck in its right eye.  
  
Suddenly, a shadowy figure approached the lion beast, reached down, and quickly yanked the arrow from its right eye, simultaneously have the lion roar in pain from the removal.  
  
The lion's eye was now bloodied and crooked with some black blood surfacing from it.  
  
The figure approached into the light as the lone lizardman that was in the mid-village of Terra Techa. He looked down at his wincing monster.  
  
"Don't worry, my pet. You will get your revenge. I promise you." 


	8. Dark Stalkers' Path

Chapter 7: Dark Stalkers' Path  
  
(A/N: Wow! 11 reviews so far. Thanks a billion! I'll try to make this story a lot more intense than usual and I definitely got a surprise for Ripto's part, so keep a lookout for later chap. Ciao!)

* * *

Back at Terra Tower, William entered the control room and approached the technician by the monitor console.  
  
"What is it?" William asked, stopping by the technician's side.  
  
"Sir, I've managed to alter the footage that has taken place before we went to static."  
  
"Can you view it?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Do it."  
  
The technician typed on the console for a few minutes before the footage played onto the screen. As they watched, they caught a glimpse of what transpired outside from the tower several minutes ago.  
  
They saw Spyro battling the Riptocs by himself when they disabled the guards. William grew a little suspicious at Spyro's expression towards the creatures. Suddenly, he noticed something.  
  
"Wait. Freeze it right there."  
  
The technician punched the keys and stopped the footage where Spyro turned towards the creature after his leap. William narrows his eyes a bit to get a better view.  
  
"Okay. Can you enlarge that image on Spyro?"  
  
"Until we can regain enough power from the interference, the best I can do is 50, sir." The technician said, typing on the console  
  
As the image enlarge on the purple dragon, William noticed something different about his eyes.  
  
'Those eyes. Where have I saw them before?' He thought

* * *

Blackness stole his visions, but he has managed to regain himself. He could feel a warm sensation on his body, but doesn't know what it is. As he opened his blurry visonary eyes, Spyro was seen laying on his back in the middle of a forest in the outskirts of Terra-Techa. He gazed his surroundings and could see that the trees were larger than those of the dark forest. Green bushes were around and a campfire was in the distance where he could see Hunter, and Valora sitting there.  
  
He groans and started to turn over to gain his footings. He was laying on a medium size log where a puddle is near it. As he turned around, he looked at his reflection in the puddle. He then noticed something and could've sworn that his reflection winked at him just now. He gazed to the side and spoke.  
  
"Am I dreaming?" He asked to himself  
  
"Nope."  
  
Instantly, Spyro looked at the puddle and saw his reflection with dark brown eyes and an evil grin on his face.  
  
"It's reality as you and me. Heh Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!"  
  
"Aah!"  
  
Spyro jumped away from the log in fright and was now on all four.  
  
"Hey, Spyro!"  
  
Startled, Spyro looked behind him and saw Sparx, who noticed the frighten look on his friend's eyes.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Spyro paused and swallowed saliva.  
  
"Uh, yeah." He said, looking back at the puddle, then at Sparx. "Yeah, I-I'm fine. Why?"  
  
"Well, you did get issued a heck of a punch with a tentacle from that lion."  
  
Spyro paused and looked at his healed chest before coming to the realization.  
  
"Oh. Yeah, that. Damn it, I should've saw it coming." He said, shamingly  
  
"Come on, Spyro. Don't beat yourself up like that. I mean, we all make mistakes."  
  
Spyro looked at Sparx and scoffs.  
  
"You're not just saying that, are you?"  
  
"No way!"  
  
Spyro paused and nods.  
  
"Thanks, Sparx."  
  
"Pleasure. Now what concerns me is, how are you able to heal yourself up like that?"  
  
Sparx knew the answer to that question after seeing the display of the purple dragon's hand glowing, but he wanted Spyro to answer him. Spyro, however, was left with a blank look to Sparx before speaking.  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
Sparx paused a second.  
  
"You-You don't?"  
  
Spyro shakes his head.  
  
"Weird." Sparx stated  
  
"Hey, he's awake." A voice said  
  
Spyro looked and saw Hunter and Valora approaching from the campfire to his position.  
  
"You okay?" Valora asked as she and Hunter stopped in front of them.  
  
Spyro nods.  
  
"Yeah. Fine. Weird, but fine."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"A forest called 'Gem Seeker's Peak'."  
  
"There are Gem Seekers?" Spyro asked, realizing the reason for that destination's name.  
  
Valora nods.  
  
"Yes. They seek and hunt for gems and whoever tries to take it from them is either killed or beaten to a bloody pulp."  
  
"Oh." Spyro said, uneasily  
  
"Well, let's keep going along the path."  
  
As they started to leave, they heard an indistance roar throughout the forest. Spyro immediately realizes it.  
  
"I hope that's not who I think it is."  
  
Valora shakes her head.  
  
"It better not. We took out one of its eyes."  
  
Hunter looked at Valora.  
  
"'We?'"  
  
"Okay, you took out one of its eyes." She corrected  
  
Spyro chuckles.  
  
"You took out one of its eyes?" Spyro asked  
  
Hunter nods.  
  
"Yeah. Just to kill 'em."  
  
They were silence for a while.  
  
"Well, come on. Let's go." Valora said  
  
They turned and walked along the dirt path of Gem Seeker's Peak.  
  
It was a long walk, but nonetheless, it was worth it. As Hunter and Sparx walked ahead, Spyro and Valora were behind them.  
  
Spyro couldn't help but noticed the weird expression that Valora was giving off ever since they left her home in the main village. Valora noticed his look and chose to ignore it.  
  
"Something wrong, Valora?" Spyro eventually asked  
  
Valora paused, as if she didn't hear him. Spyro was about to ask again when...  
  
"I heard what you said. (paused) Nothing's wrong."  
  
Spyro wasn't highly convinced. Ever since she has found out that he wasn't Sparrow, she immediately shuts herself down into depression and sadness.  
  
Spyro lowers his head, knowing exactly what she's going through before speaking.  
  
"I know what's wrong, and I'm sorry. I mean, I know I'm not the guy you thought I was, but..." He stopped himself as Valora looked at him.  
  
"But what?"  
  
Spyro sighs deeply and looked into her eyes. Just before he could say a word...  
  
"Hey, guys, I think I found something." Hunter said, from a distance  
  
The two dragons looked in Hunter's direction and waltzes over to him. They, including Hunter were unaware that the path they were crossing were no longer yellow. In fact, it was a darker grey path.  
  
Hunter and Sparx were next to a tree as Hunter found a bag behind it. Not only that, but the Amulet Tracker was beeping rapidly when he approached it.  
  
Spyro and Valora noticed.  
  
"What is it, an amulet?" Spyro asked  
  
Hunter picked up the bag and scans the amulet tracker around it.  
  
"Looks like it. But there's probably more in here."  
  
Hunter placed the bag down and started to reach inside. Suddenly, Spyro quickly sensed a hard unpleasant wind blowing as he gazed left and noticed a bright beam heading towards Hunter's position.  
  
"LOOK OUT!!" He screamed  
  
Spyro lunged and pushed Hunter out the way as the beam impacts with the ground behind them, kicking up dirt and debris afterward.  
  
Valora shields her eyes as Sparx flies to her.  
  
Hunter still held the bag in hand as he and Spyro were hunched on the ground.  
  
"You okay?" Spyro asked  
  
"Yeah, thanks."  
  
Suddenly, Spyro heard an eerie noise throughout the forest.  
  
"Something's here." Spyro said  
  
"Or someone." Hunter said  
  
They both started standing up and looked around their surroundings. Valora and Sparx took notice of this, but kept quiet as they heard the noise themselves.  
  
Spyro and Hunter started to walk away from the tree before Spyro sensed numorous invisible shadows passing by them from behind.  
  
Spyro and Hunter looked around and saw no one there. Suddenly, an unusual air loomed over Spyro's face, and before he could turn right, an invisible force struck him in the face. Spyro staggers a little and quickly looks to find no one there but him and Hunter.  
  
Hunter looked at Spyro before shooting his gaze forward as another noise arched over them. Suddenly, the same invisible force knocked Hunter in the gut, then up his chin, getting him off his feet to the ground.  
  
Valora and Sparx noticed, but kept their distance away from the spot.  
  
Spyro also noticed, but kept his focus on the unseen enemy.  
  
'If I can't see these guys, I might as well here it.'  
  
As Spyro closed his eyes, he started using his sensitive hearing all over his surroundings. Eerie noises were everywhere, but he only needed one shot at this.  
  
His one shot immediately came as he heard a brush of leave whoosh somewhere behind him. Shooting his eyes open, he threw a back kick and made contact with something that went and hit the far off tree about a few feet away from him.  
  
The impact cause a blurry figure to appear with static dancing around it. Spyro quickly approached the figure as its image soon came into focus as a green crocodile wearing a jumpsuit and a belt buckle with a device on the middle of it. The crocodile also wore shoes and has two pistols holstered in the belt buckle. The crocodile groans and opens its eyes before catching sight of Spyro and the gang standing over him.  
  
Startled, he unholstered his gun and aimed at Spyro. Before he could fire, Spyro folds his wings around him as the lasers deflect off the wings into another direction of fire about several feets from where the crocodile sat.  
  
He pulled the trigger again before the gun clicked at the same time Spyro removes his wings from in front of him with his arms crossed.  
  
"Are you done?" Spyro asked  
  
The crocodile glared at Spyro, while reaching for more ammos in his belt buckle.  
  
"As soon as I reload, I won't be." The crocodile said, in a male tone.  
  
As he grasp an ammuntion cartridge from his belt buckle, he stopped and noticed the angry stare that Valora was giving off towards him.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She said, hissing steam from her nostril to the indication of roasting the crocodile alive.  
  
Chuckling nervously, he tossed the cartridge aside as well as his gun.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Spyro looked at Valora.  
  
"Uh, is he a Gem Seeker?"  
  
"Yeah. And I take it that what's in that bag is the gem's, right?" She asked to the crocodile.  
  
"Yes. Those are mine. What are you doing with them? Who are you? And why are you here?"  
  
Spyro exhales sharply and spoke.  
  
"My name is Spyro, not Sparrow. (indicates to Hunter) This is Hunter, not Gunther. (indicates to Valora) She's Valora. (indicates to Sparx) And my dragonfly, Sparx. You?"  
  
"Dale Croc." He answered  
  
"Nice to meet you, Dale. Now why we are here is because we are searching for some amulets that were missing throughout this world. And what are we doing with these is that I assume that you have one in your bag."  
  
Dale looked at him confusingly.  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Hunter reached in and took out a green shining amulet with the same inscription as the other two amulets.  
  
Dale was astonished by the color.  
  
"Wow. I didn't realize I had that."  
  
Hunter threw the bag to Dale, who naturally caught it and got up from the ground.  
  
"Listen, Dale, is there any more of you Gem Seekers out here that keeps sending out that eerie noise that I kept hearing?"  
  
Dale shakes his head.  
  
"Oh, no. It's just me. I didn't know who was making that noise."  
  
Spyro and the gang shared glances at each other before looking at Dale.  
  
"Well, if it wasn't you, then who--"  
  
Spyro was immediately cut off by the same eerie noise again as they turned around and looked at their surroundings.  
  
Nothing was in sight but the eerie nose that was heard. As they approached further, shadowy figures suddenly appeared by trees several feets away. These figures took the shape of Rhynocs and has glowing yellow eyes and a haunting face.  
  
Dale grew horrified at the figures as Spyro and the others kept their fears in check.  
  
"Okay. Who are these guys?" Spyro asked  
  
"Ever heard of Rhynocs?" Dale asked  
  
"Yeah. They are from my world, only not black."  
  
"Well, when a guy by the name of Ripto took over, he planted a shadowy curse on this forest, having it the home of Dark Stalkers."  
  
"Dark Stalkers?" Spyro and Hunter said, unison  
  
Dale nods.  
  
"Yeah. These shadow creatures were told to be the ghost of Rhynocs. (points to the ground) You see this path?"  
  
Spyro and the others looked down and noticed the coloration change on the dirt path. Spyro looked at Dale and slowly nods.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"That means we're in their territory."  
  
Spyro paused.  
  
"Oh. How-How do we kill them?" Spyro asked  
  
"You don't. You can only hope to get pass them. Which is why I was cloaked. When my bag was taken by someone, I found the thief's dead body somewhere, but not my bag. So I assumed that he dropped it somewhere. When I found it by the tree, I spotted you guys trying to steal them."  
  
"Wait a minute. First of all, how did you get those gems?" Hunter asked  
  
Dale sighed deeply.  
  
"I got 'em from the other side of the forest before it got stolen."  
  
Hunter nods slightly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I assumed that these guys killed him, seeing that anyone that crossed paths in this forest is dead." Dale finished  
  
"Well, we don't have time to be dead. We got amulets to gather. Can that device of your cloak us all?" Spyro asked  
  
"Despite the kick you delivered that nearly damaged it, yeah."  
  
"Do it."  
  
Dale started punching buttons on the device and started to wait. Spyro took notice of it.  
  
"What are you waiting for?"  
  
"The signal. I authorized it to cloak-how many of you?"  
  
"Four." They all said, unison  
  
"Oh, crap!" Dale said  
  
Spyro grimaced, noticing what has happened.  
  
"Don't tell me you authorized for only 4 of us!"  
  
Dale chuckled nervously.  
  
"Well, technically, I authorized the four of us. Just not you."  
  
Irate, Spyro grabbed Dale by the shirt, sending an amount of fear down the crocodile's spine.  
  
"Reroute the program. Now!"  
  
"Oh, god, you-you moved." Dale said, nervously  
  
"What?"  
  
"You-You were suppose to keep your distance."  
  
(Eerie Noise Resumes)  
  
Spyro turned and saw the ghostly figures known as 'Dark Stalkers' stealthly approaching them. Spyro and the gangs became horrified.  
  
"Dale, reroute the program right now." Spyro said, still gazing the stalkers in horror  
  
Dale wasted little time in overriding the program. As soon as he was finished, he waited.  
  
"Alright, I authorized it for 5 of us. Now, we have to wait."  
  
"How long?" Valora asked  
  
"I don't know. 30 seconds, I think!"  
  
Spyro tugged on his shirt in anxiety.  
  
"You think?!"  
  
He looked back and saw the stalkers approaching further.  
  
"They're gaining."  
  
"I can see that, Spark!"  
  
Suddenly, the device chirped at the same time, the stalkers appeared a few feets from their position.  
  
"Authorization Granted." A computerized voice said  
  
Suddenly, the device glowed a soft bright bluish color before the gangs disappeared. The gangs moved away from the trees at the same time the roaring stalkers stopped their positions, noticing that they weren't there and immediately disappeared from sight.  
  
In the middle of the forest, the gangs were transparently seen in cloaked blue, making them more invisible throughout the forest, which seems to be more clouded in mist, as they walked further along the dirt path.  
  
"How far til the end of this forest?" Spyro asked  
  
"Not far." Dale confirmed  
  
"How come you never told us about keeping our distances from these things?" Valora asked Dale  
  
"I kinda forgot, okay?"  
  
"You--"  
  
Valora stopped, resisting the urge to roast the crocodile alive. Instead, she sighed heavily and spoke.  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
"Say, Valora, I thought this was Gem Seeker's Peak. How come there are Dark Stalkers here?" Spyro asked  
  
"We've only crossed half of Gem Seeker's Peak. If we're gonna cross the rest of the way, we're gonna have to thrive pass Dark Stalker's Path, which no one has ever managed to come out of. Let alone survive the Dark Stalkers."  
  
"What's their history?" Spyro asked, looking at Valora  
  
"Dark Stalkers? We thought these ruthless ugly looking ghosts were a myth until it turns out that Ripto was responsible for many souls that were captured and used for evil to this world. Namely, in this forest as a sign of a curse."  
  
"That's right. Any physical attacks towards these vicious ghosts only lengthens their approach and they'll lash out at you with no mercy." Dale said  
  
Spyro was shocked at the least before gazing forward again.  
  
"Whoa. Sounds like shorty was famous."  
  
"You can say that again." Valora said  
  
"Sounds like shorty was famous." Spyro repeated  
  
"Didn't mean it literally, Spyro." Hunter said  
  
"Oh."

* * *

Meanwhile, William Dash entered a downstairs area in the lab. The area was like a basement, only much metallic then wooden.  
  
William was carrying a single paper that was sort of a photo of Spyro during the outside battle from earlier on. The professor's suspicion's has risen from after what he saw.  
  
He stopped his approached next to a telescope on a side desk by some formula tubes and other equipments. But before he could resume investigation, he looked at the photo again.  
  
Dark Brown Eyes.  
  
He could've sworn that he saw those eyes before. When he met Spyro and looked at his eyes, he could tell that he wasn't the warrior Sparrow due to his light brown eyes. But due to the footage that he saw and intense battle that took place earlier, he wasn't exactly sure. They haven't fixed the feeds from the mysterious inferences that were taking place and he couldn't wait any longer.  
  
Slipping the photo under the telescope's lens, William looks into the scope and winds the knob at the side for an enlarged closer look. His expression was of mere shock of what he has discovered.  
  
"Dark Brown Eyes." He whispered, looking off the telescope "My God. It can't be. (pause) But how?"

* * *

Spyro looked at his hand again after explaining in full detail to Dale, who was looking at his inscripted hand as well. Dale whistled in astonishment.  
  
"Nice markings."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"For an amulet carrier, of course."  
  
Spyro raised an eyebrow and smiled.  
  
"Double Thanks."  
  
(Beep Beep)  
  
Spyro looked down at Dale's belt, which was blinking a red light in the middle.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Warning signal."  
  
Dale reached down to his belt and pressed a button on his device to shut the signal off.  
  
"We've been in cloaking for too long. We'll be out of cloaking in less than 10 minutes."  
  
"10 minutes?" Valora immediately said as Dale looked at her  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How long til the end of this forest?" Sparx asked  
  
"Not long." Dale said  
  
"Dale!" Spyro lectured  
  
"15 minutes." Dale said, immediately  
  
"Okay, guys, let's start running." Spyro stated before the gangs nod in agreement and immediately sprints across the dirt path.  
  
It bacame a long run, but it was worse it. The transparency of the cloaking has grown to a brief static and seized around the heroes.  
  
"Seven minutes til cloaking decreasion." The computerized voice said  
  
The gangs started panting, especially Hunter, who was almost out of breath. Valora took notice of it.  
  
"Hunter, don't slow down! We gotta keep going!"  
  
Despite his breathless state, Hunter regained the strength to race throughout the forest with the others.  
  
"Four minutes til cloaking decreasion."  
  
At the sound of that, the cloaking received static, making the the teams partially invisible.  
  
The whole thing was hardly unnoticed as a few Dark Stalkers emerged from the dirt path about several feets from them as they soared over to their prey.  
  
Sparx sensed it and looked behind him.  
  
"We got company!"  
  
Spyro resisted the urge to look back as he and the others increased their running pace from the stalkers.  
  
"Three minutes til cloaking decreasion."  
  
About a few feets away, Spyro could see an invisible mist up ahead where the clear yellow path is directly behind it.  
  
"Yellow path, up ahead!" He shouted pointing forward  
  
"No way! I thought you said 15 minutes!" Valora shouted, looking at Dale, who was gazing his watch in shock  
  
"Well, I'll be damned. It was a lot sooner than I thought!"  
  
"One minute til cloak decreasion."  
  
The gangs visibility was imminent as static surrounded them once more.  
  
The stalkers were closing in at the same time, the clear path was as well. Immediately, Spyro grabbed Dale, while Valora grabbed Hunter and, along with Sparx took a leap into the mist straight out into the yellow path at the same time the stalkers abruptly halted their stop and disappeared out of sight.  
  
The gangs were on the ground, visible, and groaning as Spyro rolled on his back off of Dale, who managed to sit himself up and rubbed his head.  
  
Valora moved from Hunter's side as the cheetah shook his head from the dizziness of running.  
  
Sparx flew by Spyro, who cringes before letting a forceful breath escape his mouth.  
  
"Whoa! (to Dale, scoffs) Sooner than you thought, huh?"  
  
Dale chuckled nervously and strugs.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Spyro shook his head and got up on his hind legs as Valora followed suit. Hunter and Dale got up on their two feets and regained their footings.  
  
"Everyone alright?" Spyro asked  
  
"Yeah." They all said, unison  
  
Spyro nods.  
  
"Good. Let's keep going."  
  
Nodding agreeably, the gangs continued onto the yellow path in the forest. 


	9. Fighter's Circle Part One

Chapter 8: **Fighter's Circle - Part One**

Somewhere in the Dark Forest, a few lizardmens were scattering the forest for the amulets and so far weren't getting any luck. There was 12 amulet and they couldn't find at least one.

Suddenly, the main lizardman stopped its movement and sensed something up ahead. He signaled the rest of his troops to follow him as they approach a nearby bouldered platform.

The lizardman looked and saw that something was glowing a bright red color under the boulder. Hissing under his breath, the lizardman winds his hand back, which glowed brightly, and thrusted it forward as a green energy ball soars over to the boulder and destroys it completely, revealing what appears to be a red amulet.

The lizardman grins evilly before approaching the amulet.

"Lord Ripto will be pleased." He said as he grabbed the glowing red amulet  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Lord Ripto was still sitted at his throne, while awaiting his henchmen's to apprehend the amulets.

Suddenly, a feminine figure walked in and kneeled in front of the throne with her head hung down. Ripto noticed.

"You summon me, my lord?"

"Yes. I have a job for you. A very unusual job."

The figure lifted her head showing the face of a rabbit with blue hair, ears casted backwards, wearing a dark suit and boots, pink eyelids, and blue eyes. The expression she was giving off was of pure darkness as she issued an evil smirk.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Any luck, Hunter?" Spyro asked

Hunter needn't look at the amulet tracker, since it hasn't been beeping recently.

"No."

"Great."

Spyro and the gangs were walking the path in the forest for the last five hours since nearly escaping the Dark Stalker's Path and wasn't getting any closer to the 4th amulet. It was almost exhausting for the gangs, but they've managed to keep up their pace.

Suddenly, Dale saw something shining in the distance.

"Hey, guys, I think I see something."

"Where?" Spyro asked

"Up ahead by the trees."

Without another word, Dale ran up ahead of the gangs, who followed after him.

Dale finally got there and found what he couldn't believe. About five different, and rather suspicious looking, colored crystalline gems were sitting before him by the trees as Dale's eyes shined like diamonds.

"Wow."

"Dale, what did you--"

Spyro suddenly stopped his pace, stopping the gangs afterwards as they looked at him, confusingly.

"What's wrong?" Hunter asked

Spyro became wordless as a strong sense struck him head on.

'_Something's not right_.' He thought

Immediately, he looked over in Dale's position in shock where he noticed the gems.

"DALE, DON'T TOUCH--" He shouted as Dale turned his head to Spyro at the same time the gems vanished revealing a motion-sensor on the ground that immediately beeped rapidly to life.

(Slow-Motion)

Suddenly, a fuliminated explosion occured, partially destroying the trees, kicking up an amount of debris from the ground and knocking the gangs, including Dale, up in mid-air.

(Regular-Motion)

Spyro and the gangs were knocked against trees on the other side and the ground, rendering them unconscious, while Dale was in the same predictament, only his clothes were partially torn to bit by the blast and was nearly burned by the fire.

(Fade to Darkness)

His visions became blurry, but he blinked a few times to get his visions back. Spyro awoke to find himself imprisoned in a laser protected caged somewhere inside a metallic dungeon area. He looked and saw his friends in the same predictament as him. As he groaned to regain his footings, he soon took notice of a few crocodiles similar to Dale, only an inch taller close to his size. They had the same attires on as Dale, except for the cloaking device and one of them had red long hair.

Spyro chuckled in amusement as the crocodiles were in front of his cage.

"Who...are you guys?"

Before one of them could speak...

"Wait, wait, let me guess: Gem Seekers, right?"

"You are correct." The lead crocodile replied

Spyro's amusement faded and grew very serious.

"What did you do to my friends? And our weapons?"

"They are alive and your weapons are stored as usual."

"As Usual." Spyro repeated as the lead crocodile chuckled. "Who are you?"

"My name is Troc. I am the leader of the Gem Seekers. (gestures to other crocodiles) And these are my troops: Trina, Danny, Marco, and Polo."

"Marco..." Marco said

"Polo." Polo finished

Spyro laughed.

"Guys, guys, that's enough."

"Sorry." They both apologized, unison

He looked and noticed Spyro laughing before clearing his throat as Spyro seized his laughter.

"Who are you?" He asked Spyro

"Name's Spyro. My friends you got caged up is Valora, Hunter, and Dale. The only one missing is my dragonfly. Where's Sparx?"

Troc pointed up as Spyro looked up to find Sparx suspended over his cage in a sizable laser cage. Spyro gazed at Troc before looking over and noticing that one amulet was missing from Hunter.

"What did you do with the amulet Hunter had?" He asked, gazing Troc

Troc opened his hand, showing the green amulet to Spyro.

"Right here. Now, answer my question: Why were you going after our gems?"

"They were laying around and Dale, being a Gem Seeker and all, decided to take them. Then, a bomb was set off, which ironically, is the one you planted there, didn't you?"

"Shouldn't of went for the gems."

"You know what, you should talk with Dale about that because I'm no Gem Seeker!"

Troc grinned before turning his back to Spyro, who noticed.

"You're lucky that those gems were simulated." Troc muttered lowly so Spyro couldn't hear.

"Hey, you just can't take off with that amulet!"

Troc stopped his position with his back to Spyro and chuckled.

"Oh, yeah? I was doing it just now, so watch me again."

Before he could walk away, he stopped and noticed Spyro's friends, Namely, Hunter, Valora, and Dale, started groaning and regained their consciousness.

"Where are we?" Hunter asked, rubbing his head

"I don't kn--"

Valora stopped her statement and noticed that they were caged and in a metallic dungeon area. She then noticed Spyro

"Spyro, where are we?" She asked

"Looks like a dungeon. And this guy in front of me has the green amulet."

"What?" She said in shock before gazing at Troc. "Give that amulet back--"

Her statement was immediately stopped when she braced her hands on the laser bars, which surged an electrical charge on her, sending her to the ground in her cage. She grunts and pants heavily from the surge.

"Ow." She said as Troc laughed.

"I'd keep away from those bars. They're a killer."

"Yeah, and so am I if you don't get us out of here and give us back the amulet." Spyro spoke in a dark tone of voice before he grew in a confused state

Was that him talking? Again?

Troc slowly turned towards Spyro with a shocked expression on his face as he slowly waltze over to the purple dragon.

"Is that right? Well, I'll tell you what, if you can survive two battle endurances in a brawl outside this dungeon, you can have your amulet back. If not, I not only keep this amulet, but I'll have the female dragoness' amulet as well."

Spyro issued a devilish smirk to Hunter and Dale shock. The crocodile doesn't even notice the marking on his hand, which resembles the dark amulet that's in his possession.

"Agreed." He said  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A cheering crowd of crocodiles surrounded the area behind the metallic dungeon as a village was in view on Gem Seeker's Peak. A huge white circle was formed where Spyro was standing on his hind legs, awaiting his opponent.

Spyro looked around and didn't see Valora, Hunter, or Sparx. He then assumed that they were still caged up in the dungeon. He still haven't got his gauntlet on since they were stored and weaponries weren't allowed in the circle.

As he waited patiently, he looked uptop of the dungeon to see Troc on the roof

Troc smirked before raising a hand to silence the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemens, Welcome To Fighter's Circle. We are gathered here on this night for a battle of wits and strength. In this game, it's a win-lose-die situation. Some can win, some can lose, and some can possibly die. But rest assured, (paused) we will have a winner."

The crowd cheered on as Spyro kept his eye on Troc, who snuck a look at Spyro and softly chuckled. In return, Spyro chuckled back as Troc continued.

"Let's begin!"

Troc wiped out a medum size metallic object in his hand. Tossing it like a coin, the object flips in the air and descends down to the circle. Spyro watched as the object hits ground before it glowed brightly and spread out in the middle of the circle.

Spyro shielded his eyes as the huge glow seized and entraping Spyro into a yellow invisible force field.

Spyro opened his eyes and looked around. At first, he didn't see anything. But when he slowly went and caressed the invisible area, he soon realized that he was indeed in a force field. He nods in astonishment.

"Interesting."

"Alright! Let's meet our participants! In the right corner, we have a scaling purple dragon who seems to be a little bit familiar on our part. And comes to think of it, he might look like that heroic dragon from the past or something."

Spyro nods.

"Complimentary."

"Ladies and gentlemens, Spyro The Dragon!"

The crowds cheered on as Spyro smiled and waved.

"And his first opponent, hailing from this region of Gem Seeker's Peak..."

As an opening in the force field opens up, the crowds clear a path for a male muscular crocodile, who's bare biceps are a bit huge, has sharp teeth, brass knuckles on his hands, belted pants, a few green spots on his back, a scaly tail, and two robotic feets, which echos the giant footsteps that Spyro heard moments ago. As he entered the field, which closed during entrance, the crocodile narrowed his pupiled brown eyes, staring at Spyro, and smirked.

"...the big croc himself, give it up for, Jake Croc!"

The crowds roared in response and so did Jake, who roared viciously in the air as Spyro nods, while staring at him.

"Okay."

Jake opened his hands as he has medium sharp nails at his fingertips, while increasing his muscular shoulders. The crowds cheered on as Troc raised his left arm up.

In the dungeon, looking out from the narrowed windows, Valora, Hunter, Dale, and Sparx were watching in complete shock at this.

"Oh, my god. That guy is big." Valora said

Dale nods.

"Yeah, I know. Big enough to be my brother."

Valora continued looking down at the two combatant and spoke.

"Is Spyro gonna be okay? I mean, that guy looks really huge."

"Don't worry. Spyro has been through worse situations than this. He'll be okay." Hunter said

On the roof, Troc immediately thrust his arm down.

"Begin!" He shouted

Immediately after that shout, Jake quickly dashed at Spyro, who's eyes widen in shock.

"Holy--"

The strike of the charging blow caught Spyro off guard and out of speech as he was lunged against the force field and hits face-first to the ground.

"Ooh!" The crowd moans

In the dungeon...

"God!" Valora stated, in shocked

"You were saying, Hunter?" Dale asked

Hunter grimaced at Dale.

"Look, I'm not changing my statement. He is gonna be okay. That charge doesn't mean a goddamn thing."

Back in the Fighter's Circle, Spyro groans and grits his teeth while getting up from the blow.

Jake saw this and chuckled merciless before grabbing Spyro by the shoulders with both hands and forced him against the force field. Before he could continue the brutality, Spyro immediately lashed out with a left hook to the face, followed by a back fist to the face, a left kick to the midsection, an uppercut to the chin, and a twirling right roundhouse to the face.

In the dungeon, Hunter noticed and chuckles.

"What'd I tell ya? Huh?"

On the Fighter's Circle, holding his fighting stance, Spyro watched and expected the big croc to go down, but instead, he staggered back several feets away.

Jake shook his head a little from the blows and glared at the purple dragon before chuckling. Spyro grew confused as Jake's nose started to bleed a little. Then, he immediately sniffed the blood up his nose and let out a deep breath to Spyro's shock.

"Oh, hell, no."

Back at the windows of the dungeon, Dale mockingly chuckled to Hunter, while Valora and Sparx grew worried.

"What'd I tell _you_? Huh?"

Back in Fighter's Circle...

"Is that all you got, dragon?" Jake spoke, which is a surprise to Spyro

'_So, he does speak._" He thought

Before Spyro could answer, Jake dashed towards Spyro again with a winded right fist only this time, Spyro was aware of it as he leaped in the air, having Jake strike the ground with a thunderous blow.

Spyro somersaults in the air over Jake and lands in a crouch before turning to face Jake, who, in turn, face Spyro a bit surprised.

On the roof, Troc was surprised as while, but kept his amusement intact.

Back in Fighter's Circle, Spyro resumed his fighting stance as Jake wasted little time before dashing at the purple dragon again.

Jake threw a quick left and right, which Spyro quickly evades right and left before ducking from a right back fist and low-swiped Jake off his feet, getting Jake to the ground on his back.

Spyro was careful not to sweep for the feets due to the metal, so he actually went for the ankle to get him on the ground.

Jake grunts before leaping back to his feet and delivered a side kick to Spyro, who rolled out of the way to the left just in time, having Jake hit air.

The crowds cheered on as Spyro rolled on all four, stood on his hind legs, and looked over in Jake's position just in time to see him charge a kick right at Spyro's midsection.

"Ooh!" The crowd moans once more as Spyro hits the force field and fell on one knee while embracing one hand on his chest

In the dungeon, Valora shook her head in worries.

"This is too much. This guy's gonna rip him apart."

"Listen, I haven't given up on Spyro and I'm not gonna start." Hunter said, looking from Valora to the circle

Back in Fighter's Circle, Jake casually approaches Spyro with a grin on his face.

"You think you got what it takes, little dragon? Huh?" He asked to Spyro, who was breathing slowly from the blow.

Jake shakes his head as he stops in front of Spyro.

"No. You're just like all the puny little insects that I've beaten throughout this circle. You wanna know what I do to puny little insects? (paused) I squash them!"

In the dungeon, Sparx cringed after that statement.

"I wish Spyro would please kick his butt." Sparx prayed, softly

Back in Fighter's Circle...

"Say goodnight, puny." Jake said

"Finish him! Finish him!" The crowds chanted

Jake balled his left fist and braced his right hand on it before raising them high over his head in an attempt to deliver the final blow.

In the dungeon, Valora, Hunter, Dale, and Sparx grew shocked and worried at this.

"Come on, Spyro! Get up!" Hunter shouted

"Come on, sweetie!" Valora shouted as Hunter and Dale looked at her.

She soon noticed and smiled innocently.

"Did I say that?"

Back on Fighter's Circle...

"Finish Him! Finish Him!"

Jake was about to deliver the final blow when Spyro's 'dark brown' narrow eyes opened.

As Jake struck down, he suddenly stopped with widen eyes and clenched gritted teeth, while sweat slowly drops upon his forehead.

The crowds immediately stopped in their voiceless tones.

Jake suddenly felt pain. It was coming from somewhere. No one knew but Jake. So he slowly looked down and noticed a right fist connected with his crotch. Looking further ahead from that particular direction, he noticed Spyro's dark brown eyes as the purple dragon grins evilly.

"Goodbye, puny." He replied, softly

Then, the purple dragon's grin fades as he delivered a swift, devastating left uppercut to the big croc's chin. This scene displayed about 3 times from each angle as the crunching blow indicates that it broke a few of his teeths. Not only that, but it left a bruise to the chin as he was sent in mid-air and crashed on his back to the ground in the middle of the ring creating a brief quake before it quickly settled.

Jake was definitely unconscious as Spyro stood gazing his opponent, while breathing slowly.

Troc, and the crowds were at a shocked state at what just transpired in that ring.

In the dungeon, even Valora, Hunter, Dale, and Sparx were stupified at this little event. Eventually, Dale decides to break the ice.

"What...the hell...just happened?"

Valora pulled a long pause, unable to speak as well as Hunter was. Sparx was speechless too, but still kept his eyes on Spyro. He then noticed something about his eyes and could tell that something was up.

In Fighter's Circle, Spyro stood in his place and not once moving from the spot he stood. Slowly, he veers his head looking up on the roof of the dungeon to see Troc in a state of shock.

Troc noticed his look and tried to hide it, but Spyro picked up on it and decided to greet the guy by grinning evilly and waved in his direction.

"Hi!" Spyro replied, voiceless

Troc's expression grew briefly bitter as he stared Spyro down.

'_Don't think you've won yet. You've still got other opponents to deal with. They don't call it Fighter's Circle for nothing._' Troc thought

Spyro looked away from Troc to Jake's unconscious body, who's bleeding from the mouth due to the blow Spyro delivered as the crowds immediately cheered Spyro on.

"The winner of the 1st round, Spyro The Dragon!" Troc stated as the crowds continued the ovation on the purple dragon, who's eyes returned to normal.

Suddenly, Spyro steps back as the middle of the ring squarely descended down taking Jake's body along with it.

Spyro kept his eyes on the squared hole, while awaiting his next opponent.

"Now, his next opponent hails from this region as well. He's a croc with many tricks up his sleeves."

As the square-like shaft ascended, Spyro can see a similar lengthing male croc with jumpsuit on and a jetpack on his back. This crocodile also wears two armpads with two circular devices on the back of his hands, wears gloves that has sharp nails at the fingertips, silver boots, a scaly tail, and wore black goggles hiding his eyes. He also had sharp teeth as he balls his hands to fist.

"Ladies and Gentlemens, Strider Croc!"

The crowds cheered on as Strider grins at Spyro, who returned the favor.

In the dungeon, Valora, Hunter, Dale, and Sparx gazed down in surprise.

"Wow. This guy's equipped." Hunter complimented

"Yeah. No kidding." Valora said

In Fighter's Circle, Spyro and Strider kept their distances from each other.

On the roof, Troc thrusted down his arm.

"Begin!" He shouted

In Fighter's Circle...

"I heard you beat old Jake the old fashion way." Strider said, as Spyro raised a brow

"You heard?"

Strider nods.

"Oh, yeah. Too bad you can't do it to me because I'm crotch-proofed."

Spyro laughed.

"You-You silver-plated your crotch?"

Strider grimaced.

"No! (paused) I-I protected it."

The crowds started laughing as Strider started growling towards Spyro, who issued a toothy grin towards his opponent.

"YOU DIE NOW!" Strider screamed before dashing towards Spyro, who quickly took a fighting stance

Spyro and Strider started exchanging blows to each other and cancelling out other's moves. So far, it was a stalemate.

As soon as Spyro attempted a quick right punch at Strider's face, he immediately caught it as Strider grins.

"Got your fist!" Strider said as he yanked Spyro forward and threw a clothline to his neck.

"Unh!"

Flipping multiple times in mid-air, Spyro halts his movement with his wings by hovering inches from the force field before Spyro heard a jet engine sound.

"Huh?"

From the corner of his eye, Spyro looked to find Strider rocketing towards him. Bracing his feets on the force field, Spyro evades by flipping backwards in the air having Strider stopping his distance, noticing Spyro flipping over him.

Seizing the opportunity, Strider rockets over towards him at incredible speed.

Spyro lands on the force field at the end of his backflip and wall-jumps off. Quickly noticing Strider's approach, Spyro unleashes a ball of fire towards his opponent.

Strider noticed and pressed a button on his armored wrist activating a shield, protecting him from the fire. After he deactivates the shield, he was soon caught off guard as Spyro collides into him in the air.

In the dungeon, Spyro's friends watched in complete awe as well as the crowds.

"Holy cow!" Dale said

"You can say that again!" Valora said

"Holy--"

"Shut Up!" Valora said, stopping Dale from repeating.

Back in Fighter's Circle, as the two struggling fighter's descend to the ground, Strider, who was on the bottom, punched Spyro in the gut, then dropkicked him in the same place as Spyro was sent flipping in the air.

As Strider landed on the ground, he leaps in the air and caught Spyro by the back.

As Spyro's allies, Troc, and the audiences looked on, Strider soared down with the purple dragon and delivered a bone-crushing backbreaker to Spyro's spine onto his knee in a huge snap.

Spyro grunts in total pain.

That whole event brought silence to the crowd as Strider threw Spyro off his knee and delivered a front kick to his injured back, having Spyro hit and roll onto the ground til he stopped on his stomach.

Spyro groans and grits his teeth trying to keep from spitting out an amount of blood as Strider smirked and turned his back to Spyro.

"Game Over, Purple D. You've lost." Strider said, before chuckling

On the roof, Troc was highly convinced. But before he could call it off, he stared in Spyro's direction in complete awe at what he saw.

In Fighter's Circle...

"Ooh!" The crowds moaned

Strider took noticed of it.

"What?"

Then, he turned around and was shocked at what he saw. There, Spyro was standing and was somehow relocating his back, neck, joints, and shoulder in every snapping angle upon its movement. As soon as he was done, he slowly hung his head down and exhaled slowly before glaring dark brown eyes in Strider's direction.

This brought chills to Strider's eyes as Spyro issued a dark grin on his face and slowly shook his head.

"Bad Move, pal." Spyro said, sinisterly

Gritting his teeth, Strider presses buttons on both his armored wrists and out came sharp circled blades. Swiftly thrusting his arms, left arm backwards and right arm forward, the blades, which spins, shoots out and soars fast over to Spyro, who, within mere seconds, immediately caught one of the blades with two fingers of his left hand and, thrusting his left arm back in a swift movement, struck the second one hard, breaking it to pieces with the shards striking the ground.

In the dungeon, Spyro's friends were at loss of words at this turn of event.

"How the hell did he do that?" Dale asked, but got no words from either Hunter, Valora, or Sparx

Back in Fighter's Circle, Strider grits his teeth, extended his left arm and fired three short spinning blades at Spyro, while extending his right to follow up with another set of spinning blades.

(Slow-Motion)

Spyro hook-thrusted his left arm forward, throwing the single blade back, which collided and shattered the six spinning blades instantly like glass before going straight at Strider.

Spyro remains standing as the shards hit the ground, not laying a cut on the purple dragon.

(Regular-Motion)

The single spinning blade caught Strider off-guard in a swift pace as his eyes widen before the blade came in contact with his suit in the middle before it short-circuit into blue static, which reacted to the jetpack. Strider got into a panic and before he could react, the jetpack exploded, thrusting Strider forward towards Spyro, who, as soon as Strider was inches from him, jumpkicked up Strider's chin. Strider was in mid-air before landing in the middle of the ground on his back at the same time Spyro respectfully landed on his hind legs with wings flapping slowly.

Strider was unconscious as Spyro's eyes revert to normal, looking down at his opponent.

On the roof, Troc saw this in total disbelief before gritting his teeth.

'_Damn_' He thought

In Fighter's Circle, the crowds cheered on as Spyro gazed the crowds before gazing up the roof. He's gotten a nods from Troc, but could easily tell that he was pissed as he gazed forward again.

"Here's our winner of the 2nd round, Spyro The Dragon!"

The crowd cheered on in ovation for Spyro as Troc continues.

"Now that our reigning fighter, Spyro, has passed two rounds, it's time to move on to the endurance battle. Let's hope that this little dragon is up for it, folks!"

The crowds cheered on as Spyro became a little insulted by Troc's remarks.

"I'm not little, Troc!" Spyro shouted throughout the howling crowds, but was beyond earshot of him.

The middle of the ground descended down with Strider along with it in a huge rectangular fashion. Spyro braced back from the hole as the floor elevated down.

"Now rest assured ladies and gentlemens, if Spyro is able to pass this endurance, he will be allowed to pick a secondary team member of his choosing."

In the dungeon, Spyro's friends brightened up after that comment.

"Did I hear right?" Valora asked

"I think you did because I heard it too." Hunter said

"If Spyro passes the endurance, he can pick a second team member of his choosing." Dale said, while Hunter and Valora gazed him.

"We heard the first time!" They both said, unison

To Be Continued...

(A/N: Sorry it had to take me a while to post this up. I was thinking of posting at least two chaps once I'm back online. Plus, I've been very busy a lot, which prevents me from getting any of the projects done. So, for those who wants to see more, just go to E-mail alerts and add me to the list for a reminder of updates to each of my stories. Once again, sorry for the recent delays. BTW, Merry Christmas to all!)


	10. Fighter's Circle Part Two

Chapter 9: **Fighter's Circle - Part Two**

The crowds cheered continuously and as Spyro awaits the endurance battle, he soon heard the rectangular shaft ascending again. As he gazed the ground, he came into eye contact with about eight dark suited crocodiles that's Spyro's size. On the center of each eight opponents' suit, they have medium circular device on their chest that is shown the color of yellow in the middle.

Spyro gazed them on and from what he can tell, these crocodiles were in combat-mode and that was fine with him being that magic was restricted from the equation.

His eight opponents glared him on, while some flexes parts of their bodies.

In the dungeon, Spyro's friends looked on.

"Wow. That's an endurance?" Hunter asked

Valora nods.

"Seems so to me."

Back on Fighter's Circle, Spyro snuck a look up on the top roof to Troc, who had his hand raised up high before thrusting it down in a quick motion.

"Begin!" He shouted

And not a moment too soon as two crocodiles dashed toward Spyro in a burst of speed. They both leaped in mid-air with a flying kick as Spyro noticed and quickly hunched down on all four having the crocs fly over him and hit air.

Spyro manipulated the maneuver and pushed his feets with all his mights from the ground, having him forward-somersualt in mid-air over the other six crocodiles in the middle. He landed in a crouch on his hind legs with his back to the crocodiles.

As he turned around, he immediately saw the two crocodiles, that missed him in the first attempt, lunging fast towards his position with winding fist ready to punch at the purple dragon.

The other six crocs didn't bother to move until Spyro was done with the two of them. However, they kept their confidence in hoping to outmaneuver the dragon.

Spyro dashed backwards, evading the punches and having them hit the ground, which obviously didn't leave a dent. That didn't surprise Spyro in the least sincemost of the ground is made of steel from the inside.

In the dungeon...

"That was quick." Sparx complimented

Dale nods.

"I'll say."

Back in Fighter's Circle, the crowds cheered on as the two crocs dashed and traded blows with the purple dragon of Artisan, who returned the assault.

Spyro seems to have this fight in his favor, but it grew short. As Spyro blocked a hook shot, the 1st croc kicked him in the midsection, staggering him a little before the 2nd one threw a kick to his face, having Spyro briefly in mid-air and hits back-first on the ground.

Spyro grits his teeth, enduring the pain before noticing the 1st crocodile in the air, coming down on Spyro with a striking blow.

Spyro quickly leaps to his feet at the same time the 2nd croc made a dash towards him. Spyro anticipated this before leaping in the air having the 2nd Croc miss. The Croc looked in the air and leaped after the dragon.

The 1st Croc noticed Spyro's approach and before he could react, Spyro grabbed him by the arm and, with one thrust, threw him down into the second approaching Croc as they collided before they both hit the ground.

As Spyro hovers with his wings, he zooms down and lands on the ground in between his opponents before issuing a quick punch to both Croc's circular devices. Doing so, not only caused damage and static, but also render them unconscious for a while.

Spyro stood on his hind legs, but isn't done yet. He quickly gazed over to the other six opponents, who slowly approaches the dragon.

Before they could get any closer, Spyro leaped in the air. Somersaulting, he came soaring down, but not before the remaining six Crocs spread out into a wide circle, having Spyro hit the middle ground in a crouch. As he stands, the six crocodiles backflipped onto the force field and started running the circular fielded wall around Spyro in a blurry clockwise fashion.

In the dungeon...

"What are they doing?" Hunter asked

"It looks like they're trying to surround him in the middle. You know, Outmaneuver him." Valora said

Hunter nods.

"Oh."

Back in Fighter's Circle, as the crowds cheered on, Spyro tries his best to keep his eyes on all the Crocs at once, but it was pretty complicated.

While that was true, two crocodiles blurringly leaped from right and left and simultaneously threw flying kicks to his midsection and face. That maneuver staggered Spyro back as he shook his head of the pain a little.

Suddenly, he was knocked in the back as he staggered forward, then, was knocked in the neck, which almost got Spyro choking on his own saliva and finally, was knocked on the back hind leg, which got him down on one knee.

As he grasped his neck trying to subdue the saliva, he suddenly caught a sense before turning and, in a quick motion, threw a devastating punch to a 3rd crocodile's circular device.

"Ooh!" The crowds moaned

The crocodile went flying and hit the force field hard on impact before sliding down to the ground.

Spyro jerked his head left and threw a clothline to the 4th oncoming mid-airborne crocodile, getting him to the ground and disabling his circular device.

Four more were left and two of them were lunging from both sides at Spyro.

Spyro needn't look in their direction for he leaped in the air, having the two Crocs collide with each other at the same time Spyro landed his feets on top of both of them, having them on the ground and disabling them both.

The last two Crocs blurringly lunged at the purple dragon with flying kicks. But Spyro swiftly grabbed their legs and threw them both forward into the force field, busting their heads in and rendered them both unconscious on the ground.

Spyro, with his arms crossed, looked up at the roof where Troc is.

The lead Gem Seeker shook his head in dismay.

"Showoff." He muttered before stating. "Here's your winner of the 1st Endurance Battle, Spyro!"

The crowds roared to life as Spyro leaps off the crocodiles and landed by the force field in a crouch before standing.

* * *

Later inside the dungeon, the door opened as Spyro entered and approached the cages. His friends were still caged as they turned and noticed him. 

"Spyro, are you okay?" Valora asked

Spyro nods.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was actually no sweat. I could really use the exercise." He said, before cracking his neck

"Seeing that was more of a workout to me, Spyro." Hunter said

Spyro chuckles.

"Now that you've won the Endurance Battle, who are you gonna pick for your secondary team?" Dale asked

"Uh...actually, I haven't decided yet."

Dale, Valora, Hunter, and Sparx grimaced.

"Haven't decided yet!" They all said, unison

"No! Why? You want me to pick _now_?"

"Yes!" They all said, unison

Spyro sighs deeply.

"Okay. But it's a hard decision. Plus, I have to pick one of you. No one else."

"You've got the four of us. I mean, how _hard_ could it be?" Hunter asked

"Yeah." Dale agreed

Before Spyro could say a word...

"Pick me, Spyro."

Spyro turned to Valora, who issued a seductive look towards him. That look seems to weigh on Spyro a lot and it was making him uncomfortable at the momemt.

"Well..."

"No, pick me."

Spyro turned to Sparx, who was flying around in his little cage.

"Buzz off, Sparx. You've been with him long enough." Valora retorted to Sparx

"Valora..." Spyro called before being interrupted again

"You know something, you're right. I have been with Spyro long enough than you. Which is why he shouldn't pick you."

"Sparx..."

"Actually, I think he should pick me. I'm his wife." She seductively said her last part as Spyro grimaced at her.

"Valora." He peeved as Hunter, Dale, and Sparx threw shock expressions towards Spyro.

"She's your what?" Hunter asked

"What?" Dale followed

"Who's your wife?" Sparx finished

Spyro shook his head with his hand on his forehead and groaned in annoyance before changing the subject.

"Anyway, you want a second member of my team?"

"Yeah." Valora answered

"Okay."

"Chose wisely, young dragon." Hunter said, in a wise tone of voice, which surprised Spyro at the moment

But then, Spyro smirked.

"I chose you...Hunter."

All four stared shockingly at Spyro.

"Hunter?" Sparx aaked

"Hunter?" Dale followed

"Hunter?" Valora followed

"Me?" Hunter followed, although he was flattered, but was still shocked that Spyro immediately picked him as his secondary team.

Spyro nods and approached Hunter's cage.

"Yeah."

"W-Why me?"

"Why you?"

"Yeah."

Spyro laughed hysterically before wiping a tear from his eye. Hunter grew silence, awaiting his answer.

"Well?"

Spyro seized his laughter and cleared his throat.

"Because...you're the fastest feline I know that can pull a whole lotta stuff."

Hunter nods in admittance.

"True. But still, I'm good with my weapons too, you know."

"Hunter, this is only a brawl. Think of it as a combat area, a walk in the park, some crappy stuff like that. Besides, we got something at stake here and that's getting the green amulet that was taken from you. Because let me tell you something, if I lose...if _we_ lose, we gonna lose more than that green..."

"Alright, Alright, I know. (paused, sighs) Okay. I'm in."

"Good."

Hunter then indicated to Valora, Sparx, and Dale teasingly.

"In your faces, competitors. Ha Ha!"

Valora grimaced.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"When we get free, (gestures fist) this is gonna be in your face. Comprende?"

Hunter then realized his mistake and bowed his head shamingly.

"I Comprende."

"Good."

Hunter turned to Spyro and noticed his shocked expression.

"What?" He asked

Spyro beckons to Hunter, who veers close to Spyro as he whispered.

"If you gonna let her talk to you like that, then I made the mistake having you as a partner." Spyro said, snickering

Hunter grimaced and shoved Spyro along.

"Let's go"

* * *

Back outside, Spyro and Hunter entered the circle as the crowds cheered on to them.

On the rooftop, Troc saw this and was intrigued by the decision.

"Good pick." He stated before tossing another coin-like object from the roof.

As the object descends in mid-air, it glows brightly before hitting the ground and forming a huge invisible force field around the two heroes.

Hunter looked around the force field and nods.

"Interesting."

"That's what I said." Spyro said

"Ladies and Gentlemens, Welcome back to Fighter's Circle!" Troc announced as the crowds cheered wildly. "Now, as you've just joined us, the purple wonder known as Spyro has survived a very usual endurance match and I must say, that...was lucky."

Spyro took notice of the tone in Troc's voice after he said that. But soon passed it off.

"But now, he has chosen a partner of his choosing for this next match. And, ladies and gentlemens, his name is Hunter The Cheetah!"

The crowds roared as Hunter took a bow and waved.

"Okay. Now, without any further delays, let's begin!"

The rectangular shaft descended as Spyro and Hunter awaits their next opponents.

As the shaft ascended, two of their opponents stood on the shaft. Both opponents took the feature of crocodiles with muscular biceps that isn't as huge as Jake Croc's were, but still strong. They were bare in chest and has only long pants and shoes on.

The only expression that they were giving off was strong determination as Spyro and Hunter noticed and nods.

On the top roof, Troc, not bothering to introduce the opponents, lift up his hand and swiftly struck it down.

"Begin!" He shouted

As if on cue, the two opponents leaped to opposite sides of the force field wall. Jumping off the walls, they simultaneously issued flying kicks towards the two heroes at top speed.

Spyro and Hunter quickly scattered out the way, having the two muscular Crocs hit the ground, missing their target.

On opposite sides, Spyro and Hunter did a roll up on the ground, stopping in a crouch and turning towards their opponents at the same time their opponents dashed towards them and started exchanging quick blows from punches to kicks.

In the dungeon, Valora, Dale, and Sparx watched on.

"They fight good." Dale complimented

Valora nods.

"I agree."

In Fighter's Circle, Spyro and the 1st Croc was exchanging blows before Spyro threw a quick left hook for the head. But the Croc quickly ducks from it and kicks Spyro in the midsection, followed by a kneebuster to the face, staggering Spyro up a notch.

The 1st Croc twirled clockwise for a left roundhouse, but Spyro quickly regained his momentum and ducks from the move, then knocks off a left side kick from the Croc, and blocks a blurring right punch before twisting his arm, cracking a few bones.

The Croc grits his teeth, trying to endure the pain before Spyro, using his other arm, threw a devastating clothing to the Croc's neck, sending him down to the ground on his head unconscious.

The crowd moans in response to that killing blow.

In the dungeon, Valora, Dale, and Sparx cringed after the impact.

"That gotta hurt." Sparx said

Back in Fighter's Circle, Hunter evades from a roundhouse and ducks from the jumping spinkick from the 2nd Croc. As soon as the Croc lands, Hunter twirled and threw a roundhouse of his own to the Croc's face, staggering him a little.

Before Hunter could approach and finish the job, the 2nd Croc quickly recovered and dashed to attack. But Hunter saw it and immediately started trading blows with his opponents. The whole thing almost became a stalemate beyond punches and kicks between the two.

As both continued to outwit the other, the 2nd Croc quickly issued a right hook, but Hunter blocks and grabs it.

The Croc issued a left hook, and Hunter blocked and grabbed that one.

A struggle started to issue before the 2nd Croc issued a single headbutt to Hunter's face before leaping and somersaulting over Hunter at the same time he quickly yanking his arms from Hunter's grasp.

As he lands in a crouch with his back facing Hunter, he quickly sweeps Hunter off his feets. However, before Hunter could hit the ground, The 2nd Croc caught him with a hard punch to his back, having Hunter launching forward towards the force field.

As Hunter hits the force field, he used his paws andpushed himself off, twirled counterclockwise in mid-air, and delivered a kick to his charging opponent's face, staggering him a little.

Hunter lands in a deep crouch before charging towards his opponent and issued a blurring hard flying kick to the midsection of the 2nd Croc. The Croc went flying and hit his back on the force field before hitting the ground unconscious, face-first.

The crowd moans in response to that attack.

Hunter lands and started panting as Spyro, who was panting as well, walks up to him.

"You alright, Hunter?" He asked

Hunter nods.

"Oh, yeah. _It was actually no sweat_."

Spyro raised an eyebrow. He could've sworn that he said that exact same thing to Hunter.

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm."

Chuckling, Sypro shook his head.

On the top roof of the dungeon, Troc sighed deeply and shook his head in dismay.

"Here are your winners, Spyro The Dragon and Hunter The Cheetah!"

The crowd roared uncontrollably as Spyro and Hunter raised their arms up in total victory.

On the top roof, as Troc looked them on, static emits from his intercom as he grabbed it and spoke.

"What?" He spoke in a whisper

"We're out of opponents." A voice came from the intercom as Troc grew shocked.

"You're kidding me? That's all we had?" He asked, while looking down on Fighter's Circle at Spyro and Hunter.

Suddenly, a smirk appeared on his face.

"Sir, if you'd like, I'll get some more for the circle."

"No need. I have an idea." He said, before shutting off the intercom

On Fighter's Circle, Spyro and Hunter were still celebrating their victory as the purple dragon looked up at the roof to see the look on Troc's face.

To his confused state, he saw that Troc was out of sight from the rooftop of the dungeon.

_'Hey, where'd he go?_' Spyro thought

Suddenly, two rectangular shaft descended, taking the two unconscious muscular Crocs along with it as Spyro and Hunter were caught by surprise and immediately backed away from the two hole that trapped them in the middle.

"Is it over, Spyro?" Hunter asked

Spyro shook his head.

"Not yet."

Mechanical whirrings can be heard as the shaft started ascending.

Spyro and Hunter grew ready for their next opponents, but as the shaft ascended, they found that nothing was there.

Spyro and Hunter grew confused by this and looked at each other.

In the dungeon, Valora, Dale, and Sparx noticed the predictament.

"There's nothing there. Maybe it's over." Sparx said, but Dale grew worried for some reason as Valora noticed.

"Dale, what's wrong?"

Dale shook his head.

"It's not over."

"What do you mean it's not over? There-There's nothing there."

Dale nods.

"Oh, yes there is. You just don't _see_ them."

"What? See who?" Valora asked, but then her eyes widen as she answered her own question in realization before slowly gazing forward.

Sparx took noticed.

"Valora, what is he talking about?"

After a long pause, she answered.

"_Gem Seekers."_

In Fighter's Circle, as Spyro and Hunter started to relax, a strong, yet unusual feeling mounted over in Spyro's vein as he gazed around the circle in wonder.

Hunter soon noticed.

"Spyro, what is it?"

"Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"We have three opponents here, Hunter."

"What are you talkin' about? There's nobody here but us." Hunter said, while looking around

"That's what they want you to think."

Suddenly, Spyro felt a strong wind blow to his face as he jerked his head to the right side and grabbed something before throwing it over to the other side, having the invisible subject hit the force field pretty hard.

Hunter grew surprised at this and started gazing around the circle at the same time, realizing something.

"Our opponents are invisible, aren't they?"

"Yep." Spyro answered, while gazing where he threw his opponent. "Only it's a lot more than that."

"Meaning..."

From the spot where Spyro's opponents are, static surrounded the transparent area, forming into a unconscious body of a crocodile in a jumpsuit.

Spyro instantly recognizes the crocodile.

"Marco?"

"Polo!" A voice cried out

Before Spyro could turn to the right, a swift transparent hook shot hits his face.

Spyro felt the pain in his face, but quickly regains his movement and gazes around the area.

"Gem Seekers. Great." Hunter said, bitterly

"Hunter, whatever you do, don't use your eyes." Spyro instructed as Hunter nods.

Spyro and Hunter both took deep breaths before slowly closing their eyes and letting their hearings do the work.

There was only two Gem Seekers left and one of them, being Marco, was out of commission due to the damage the force field did on his camoflauge device.

Spyro figures that since Marco and Polo were out here, Troc should'nt be far behind. He also figures that if he was gonna get the amulet, he'll have to go through Troc first to get it.

Spyro and Hunter stood their ground before some noises were heard. But they weren't from the ground. They actually came from the force field. The noises were coming from every directional angle in the circle as Spyro and Hunter kept their ground, not making a move.

In the dungeon, Valora, Dale, and Sparx looked on in wonder.

"What are they doing standing there?" Valora asked

"Remember what happened in Dark Stalkers' Path?" Dale asked as Valora paused and came to the realization.

"Oh. But can't you see them even though they're invisible?"

Dale shakes his head.

"Can't. I don't have that kind of equipment to seeing through transparency."

Valora groans in irritation.

"And yet, you camoflauge and highly armed yourself without the purpose of having something to see through transparency."

Dale strugs.

"No. (pause) Look, you didn't ask and it never came up. So, lady dragoness, that's kinda your fault."

Valora shook her head.

"Whatever."

Back in Fighter's Circle, Spyro and Hunter remained standing on ground, awaiting for the opportunity to make their move. They've managed to keep their eyes closed long enough to not have their opponents notice anything.

The noise grew closer and closer until finally, it happens.

Spyro and Hunter both felt unusual winds mounting over them before Spyro evades back and blocked a transparent hand at the same time Hunter briefly twirled clockwise and grabbed a transparent leg, which appeared to be in mid-air.

Simultaneusly, they grabbed their chest and ripped something off before the two subject's transparency wore off into the form of Polo and the one and only, Troc.

The crowds were at awe at this turn of event as Spyro opened his eyes, showing Troc his dark brown eyes and grins.

Troc, however, not only became surprised at this, but also grew shocked at the set of eyes that Spyro had.

"Surprise." He softly said before grabbing his chest and throwing Troc over towards the force field.

At the same time, Hunter used his other arm and threw a clothline to Polo, getting him to the ground. He lift his foot up to finish the job, but Polo quickly rolled out of the way, having Hunter stomp the ground.

Meanwhile, Troc hits the force field, then used his feets for leverage, backflipped off the field and lands on the ground before turning towards the purple dragon.

The crowds cheered on as the two heroes stared on at their opponents.

"So that was your plan, wasn't it? In order for me to get the amulet back, I'll have to kick your ass too, right?"

Troc chuckled.

"I'm surprised that you figured that out yourself. But I'm mostly curious about how you're able to see through us."

"Well, you know what they say about curiousity."

Grinning, Troc instantly dashes towards Spyro, who immediately got on guard as he evades from a left hook and upper blocks a back hand from Troc with his left arm.

Troc grits his teeth, struggling to get the purple dragon's arm down, while Spyro does the same to get the upper hand.

Meanwhile, Hunter and Polo started trading blows while grunting, blocking and evading each other's moves.

Hunter threw a roundhouse, but Polo knocks it off with his right hand and use that hand to throw a right hook, but Hunter ducks it and simultaneously stands and threw a back hand to Polo's face before Polo could even go for a back hand.

Meanwhile, Troc and Spyro were still struggling their arms against each other, trying to gain the upper hand and so far, Spyro was gaining advantage as he struggled Troc's arm to the right side far enough for Spyro to deliver a quick headbutt to Troc, having the crocodile loosens up on his arm.

Spyro felt that particular feeling and capitalized by knocking Troc's arm down with his left arm and threw a left hook to the crocodile's face.

Troc staggers as the crowds cheered on in response.

Troc managed to regain his momentum and glared at the purple dragon, who stared back with a big smile on his face.

Gritting his teeth, Troc yelled at the top of his lungs and dashed at the purple dragon.

Meanwhile, Polo threw a quick back hand, but Hunter blocks it and, simultaneously, Polo used his other hand and grabbed Hunter's arm, twirled counter-clockwise, nearly cracking the bones in Hunter's arm in which Hunter tried his best to hold his yelp, and kicked Hunter's midsection before, with his hands still grasp on Hunter's arm, grabbing Hunter around his neck with his other arm in a desperate choke hold, hoping to choke him out.

"Aah!" Hunter screeched as he grits his teeth trying to regain himself.

In the dungeon, Valora, Dale, and Sparx looks on.

"Polo got Hunter in a choke hold." Dale said, desperately

"I know. I'm looking right at him." Valora said

"He got him in a choke hold!" Dale said

Valora immediately gazed him.

"Dale!" She shouted as Dale flinched and gazed at her, then smiled.

"Sorry."

In Fighter's Circle, Spyro ducks and evades from a quick left and back hook from a desperate Troc, who threw a quick left roundhouse, in which Spyro grabs with his right hand and, before Troc could make another desperate attack, threw a hard punch to his chest and to his nose pretty hard.

"Aah!" Troc wailed in pain

But Spyro ignored his cry of pain, grabbed the shirt of his jumpsuit with his other hand, lifted him up, and threw him over and down to the ground really hard, snapping a few bones in Troc's back.

"Aah!" He cried as Spyro lifted his heel and struck it down on Troc's chest. "Ooh!"

The blow knocked the breath out of him as Troc started panting and wheezing, while gritting his teeth to endure the pain.

The crowds moaned in response to that particular attack.

Meanwhile, Polo still had Hunter in a choke hold and Hunter was down on both knees, almost passing out with his eyes closed and his hands started loosening up from struggling.

Polo started panting and chuckling at the same time at his accomplishments.

Spyro looked Hunter's way and noticed, but didn't make a move as he kept his eye on Troc.

In the dungeon, Valora, Dale, and Sparx noticed Spyro's actions in wonder.

"What going on? Why isn't Spyro helping Hunter?" Dale asked as Valora shook her head, cluelessly

"I don't know. He's already done with Troc."

Sparx haven't said a word at all. He was basically concerned and suspicious of Spyro's immediate actions from before, but chose to ignore those and what was happening now in disbelief.

In Fighter's Circle, Spyro kneels and grabbed Troc by the chest so they were both face-to-face. A look of impatient framed his eyes.

"Alright, Troc. I've played your little game. Now gimme the amulet."

As Troc hid his intimidation, he immediately reached in his pocket and took out the green shiny amulet.

Spyro grabbed it and lets go of Troc before standing and staring at the amulet.

Suddenly, the amulet glowed in its bright natured color before telepathically slipping from Spyro's hand and heading towards Hunter's area as Spyro looked on in surprise.

Hunter was still on his hands and knees, while Polo started choking the life out of him.

Suddenly, Hunter's eyes shot open. At the same time, he instantly extended his left hand out where the green amulet soared into his grasp.

Polo noticed and grew shocked at this.

"What the-"

Polo was cut off when Hunter threw an elbow to Polo's rib.

"Unh!"

That move got Polo to loosen up on his grasp.

The crowds cheered on as Hunter capitalized and grabbed both of Polo's arms before throwing a back headbutt to the Gem Seekers head, then a back kick to his midsection, sending Polo soaring and hitting the force field, back-first before face-first hitting the ground unconscious.

The crowds cheered loudly as Hunter stood up and started cracking his neck in place including his shoulders and such.

He started walking up to Spyro, who remained where he was next to Troc.

Spyro smiled as Hunter showed a different set of eyes, which are dark blue.

Spyro unknowingly chuckled in recognition to those eyes, but remained silence about it.

"You okay?" He asked instead

Hunter smiled wickedly and nods.

"Just dandy." He responded as his eyes returned to its regular light blue color.

Troc groans and starts to stand, but Spyro extends his hand out ot him.

Troc stared at the hand, then stared into Spyro's now light blue eyes.

Spyro kept his smile as did Hunter.

"Sorry for the rough talk. Need a helping hand?" Spyro asked

Troc sighed and took Spyro's hand as the purple dragon helped him stand up, while the crowds cheered them on.

As the crowds settle down, Troc looked around the circle and noticed that half his posses were dealt with and nods before looking at Spyro and Hunter. Then, he smiles.

"Impressive. You know, no one has ever beaten us like that in handicap before, let alone survive. Yet, you guys were the first."

Spyro and Hunter snickered as Troc kept his smile before walking pass the two heroes and picking up an invisible object, which happens to be a coin before the force field deactivated.

Troc pockets the device before Spyro and Hunter approaches him.

Troc gazes them and nods.

"What say I raise your hands in victory." Troc suggested, but Spyro shook his head

"I got a better idea."

Rather than tell him, Spyro took Troc's right hand with his left, while taking Hunter's left hand with his right before unisonly raising their hands up in total victory as the crowds cheered wildly at the show of respect and sportmanship.

In the dungeon, Valora was at tears as Dale and Sparx noticed.

"Valora, are you okay?" Sparx asked

Valora nods.

"I'm fine." She said, with her voice breaking out as she sniffed up her tears.

"Then why are you crying?" Dale asked

"Because I love a good show of sportmanship and respect coming out of those three."

Both Dale and Sparx groaned in annoyance.

In Fighter's Circle, Spyro, Hunter, and Troc stood there, celebrating thier victory with the roaring crowds as Troc, Spyro, and hunter unisonly bowed in response.


	11. First Encounter

Chapter 10: **First Encounter - Spyro Vs. Ripto **

Bold Texts - Indicates Dream Sequence

* * *

Later in the dungeon, Valora, Dale, Sparx turned from the window at the sound of a knob turning as the door opened and in came Spyro, Hunter, and Troc. 

Troc held up a remote and pressed a button as the cages deactivate, releasing Valora, Dale, and Sparx, who walked over to them.

"You guys alright?" Dale asked

Spyro and Hunter looked at each other, than at Dale before smiling.

"Yeah! No sweat." They both said, unison

Dale raised an eyebrow at that, but shook it off as Valora approached and hugged Spyro to his sudden surprise and shock.

"You're-You're not gonna punch me again, are ya?" Spyro asked as Valora released the hug with a reassuring smile on her face.

"Oh, Spyro." She said softly before issuing a left hook to Spyro's face

Spyro felt the impact and rubbed his face before gazing Valora with a shocked expression.

Valora, however, kept her smile, showing no trace of anger on her.

"Ouch." Spyro managed to say

"That hurts? Good. Don't you ever...scare me like that again. Okay?"

Spyro paused briefly and nods.

"Okay. But we-we gonna talk about this."

"We will?"

"Oh, yes, we are."

Suddenly, Hunter cut in between the two before an argument could break out.

"Alright, alright, Boyfriend and Wife..."

"_Husband and Wife_!" Valora shouted and before Hunter could say a word, Spyro intervened

"Neither!" Spyro shouted

"Hey, I don't give a damn!" Hunter shouted between the two

Immediately, both Spyro and Valora veered back from the irritated Hunter, who noticed and sighed deeply.

"Bottom line is: Spyro, you stop scaring her like that."

Spyro grimaced.

"But-"

"Mm-Mm! Valora, you stop hitting him. He had enough of that back in our world."

Valora paused and raised her hands up defenseless.

"Alright. Okay."

Hunter gazed Spyro.

"Okay?"

Spyro nods.

"Okay."

"You two handle this alone without no bad guys coming around. Right now, we got bigger fish to fry like finding the other amulets."

Spyro nods.

"I agree. But right now, I need some rest after that Fighter's Circle battle." He said, yawning

Hunter was about to protest, but got into thought and nods.

"You know something, maybe you're right." He said before turning to Troc.

But before he could say anything, Spyro cut in.

"Hey, Troc. I couldn't help but notice, but, uh, don't you have a satellite on top of this dungeon?"

Troc shook his head.

"Nope. Why do you think we didn't use magic in here?" He asked

Instead of answering, Spyro paused and nods in realization.

"Oh, okay. Just checkin'."

Spyro gestures for Hunter to carry on as Hunter shook his head and sighs before gazing Troc.

"You have anywhere we can rest for the night."

* * *

Minutes Later, Spyro along with Sparx, Hunter, Valora, and Dale were sleeping in separate dungeon room with the doors unlocked since they were now a guess in Gem Seeker's Peak. 

Plus, the dungeon room were labeled in numbers from 1 to 20 and Spyro and Sparx were in the very first dungeon room.

* * *

**As Spyro snored quietly in his slumberly sleep, he suddenly and unexpectedly woke up with a gasp.**

**He then started scanning his surroundings and realized that he wasn't in the dungeon room anymore.**

**In fact, he was in an outside area in the forest of Gem Seeker's Peak. He gazed to each sides and noticed that Valora, Dale, and his dragonfly Sparx were missing from his sight.**

**"What the-"**

**As he sat up from a small log he laid on, he looked around and indeed realized that he is in the middle of an isolated area in Gem Seeker's Peak where the flocks of trees surrounded him in a circle in that area.**

**Spyro continued to look around the area and got into thoughts.**

**_'O-kay. I must be dreaming. Which means, I can't be here, because Sparx and I are asleep in the dungeon. And so are the rest of them_.'**

**Shaking his head, Spyro continued to look around, before a strong wind caught his sense**.

**Slowing looking forward, he caught sight of a shadowy figure.**

**"Who are you?" He asked**

**As the figure approaches from the shadow, Spyro caught sight of the image of Lord Ripto.**

**"Shorty? Is-Is that you?" He asked, surprised**

**With the scepter in his left hand, Lord Ripto narrowed his eyes to a glare at Spyro and immediately thrusted his scepter forward as a powerful red beam shot from his scepter and soared towards Spyro at top speed.**

**Spyro's eyes widen before the beam collides with his chest, sending him in the air and hits the ground, back-first as Spyro grunts in pain.**

**Dashing, Ripto leaps up in the air as the ruby in his scepter glowed before he fired another shot towards the downed dragon.**

**Spyro quickly noticed the beam before immediately rolling left out of the way as the beam hits the ground on impact.**

**As Spyro regains his footings, Ripto landed in a crouch and slowly stands as Spyro stared him off in total surprise.**

**Ripto smirked evilly as the red ruby on his scepter continuously glows brightly.**

**"I'm surprise you recognized me, dragon! Do you also recognized the scar you left for me during our last meet?"**

**Spyro narrowed his eyes to scan Ripto of the wide scar on his face and slightly shook his head.**

**"You may have got me confused with someone else, shorty."**

**Ripto raised his left brow.**

**"Do I now?"**

**Spyro nods.**

**"Yeah. So there was no _'Last Meet_.'"**

**Ripto chuckled evilly.**

**"You know, maybe we have gotten off on the wrong foot here. So, how about this - _You give me what I want, and I'll let you live."_**

**"Oh, you gonna let me live?"**

**"Yes. I've already got one red amulet in posession." He smugly replied as Spyro scoffed in disbelief**

**"What if I refuse?"**

**Gesturing his right hand, the image of Valora appeared right by him, telepathically hovering in mid-air at Ripto's grasp.**

**"I'll break your little girlfriend's neck."**

**Spyro paused in shock, then unexpectedly smirks knowing that Valora was asleep.**

**"First off, she's _not_ my girlfriend, or wife. She's just a friend. Secondly, you kill her, you lose the amulets just like last time."**

**"That was last time. This time, I have a spell that can keep them intact. So, if you don't want any dead bodies or soul captures on your conscience, I suggest that you come over here and hand over those amulets in your possession."**

**Spyro loses his smirk and glares at Ripto before walking up to his enemy.**

**Ripto floated in mid-air at Spyro length as the purple dragon stopped in front of him and slowly extended his left arm, fist-bared.**

**Ripto chuckled softly before Spyro immediately swiped his hand from his face and blew fire in Ripto's face, causing Ripto to scream in pain and immediately break his telepathic hold on Valora, who dropped to the ground.**

**As Ripto staggers, Spyro leaped in mid-air and threw a jumpkick to Ripto, sending him across the area.**

**Ripto crashed to the ground as Spyro went and tended to Valora.**

**"You alright?" Spyro asked**

**Valora nods as Spyro gestures for her to step back. Valora started to protest, but Spyro quickly grabbed her by the wrist and bit at her flesh a little hard, causing her to yelp in pain before vanishing into thin air.**

**Ripto started getting up before glaring daggers at the purple dragon and gritting his teeth.**

**"So...you want to play it that way? (chuckles maniacally) Let's play!"**

**Extending his left arm upward, the scepter in his hand glowed brightly. So brightly that Ripto's whole body started to glow in its color.**

**Ripto started shouting a ritualistic language about three times before the red glow immediately dimmed down.**

**Spyro uncovers his eyes from the brightness and caught sight of a figure that shocked him to the bone.**

**Inches away from him, a huge, red, muscular lizard stood before Spyro. He had razor sharp teeth with two long one from the bottom. Saliva filling its mouth. This creature also has a single sharper horn on his head, a big steam-emitting nose, dark glaring eyes, arm bands on its wrist, and a larger cape to fit its size. The lizards's whole body was muscular as he was also barefooted with sharp medium nails for toenails and sharp small nails for fingernails. This creature was a little passed Spyro's length.**

**Spyro resisted the urge to swallow his own saliva, hardly noticing that Valora was gone from his sight as Ripto struck his scepter down to stick to the ground.**

**"Shorty, you are one...ugly...bea-"**

**Spyro was cut off before a monsterous roar emits from the creatures mouth as Spyro cringes at this, but regained his composure and nods.**

**"Guess he don't wanna be called that."**

**Ripto dashes towards Spyro at top speed and this time, Spyro was ready. Ripto threw a hard right and left swing, which Spyro ducks and jump-evades from, wings supporting.**

**However, before Spyro could even touch the ground, Ripto rammed his big shoulder into the purple dragon's chest, sending Spyro soaring across, hitting and tumbling on the ground on his back.**

**As Spyro grits his teeth to endure the pain, he heard giant footsteps approaching. Shooting his eyes open, he leaps to his feet as Ripto tried to charge and ram him again with his shoulder. But Spyro leaps in the air, having Ripto hitting air and, using his wings, hovers in the air before landing a few inches behind Ripto.**

**Ripto turned around, facing Spyro before his dark eyes glowed bright red.**

**Spyro noticed and grits his teeth before Ripto immediately charged in his direction again.**

**Spyro leaped in the air and instantly blew numorous balls of fire at the lizard's back.**

**Ripto roared in pain, but remained intact before turning to face Spyro, who lands in a crouch and stands.**

**Ripto intensely bared his left fist as wave of red magic swirls in his fist before winding back and slamming his fist into the ground, causing the ground to shake with immense power.**

**Spyro started to lose his balance due to the quake before being blind sided by Ripto, who lunged at him and immediately pinned him to the ground with one right hand.**

**Ripto grins evilly as he raised his left hand, which started glowing.**

**_"Looks like your soul will be mine for the taking, Sparrow!"_**

**As Ripto grins continuously, Spyro tried to struggle from his grasp. Ripto savored the moment before slowly reaching towards Spyro's face.**

**As soon as he touched his face, Spyro screamed as he, not only felt the bone cracking of his right arm by the pressure of Ripto's strength, but felt his entire energy being drained from him.**

**

* * *

**Sparx jerked up after an unusual feeling that mounted over him. Shaking his head a little, he looked over to his sleeping companion and immediately went wide-eyed at the sight of Spyro grunting, sweating and struggling physically. 

Immediately, Sparx flew over to Spyro in shocking worries.

"Spyro! Spyro! Wake Up!" Sparx cried

But Spyro was still in the same predictament and very unresponsive.

Sparx grew very intimidated and horrified for his friend.

Suddenly, a dark glow shoned from Spyro's palm as Sparx quickly noticed and looked at Spyro.

"Wha-"

* * *

**Ripto slowly lifted his hand from Spyro's face where he has got ahold of Spyro's spiritual soul as he grins at his satisfaction.**

**Spyro could feel his whole body going numb from the extraction and before he could pass off into despair, his inscripted left palm glowed a dark color.**

**Ripto took notice of it when suddenly, Spyro started slowly baring his left hand with all his strength.**

**Ripto looked at Spyro, who slowly opened his dark brown eyes, glaring at his nemesis.**

**Then, Spyro swiftly threw a kick to Ripto crotch, causing Ripto to grit his teeth, trying to hold his yelp of pain. This predictament also caused Ripto to release the hold of his soul as it retracted back into Spyro's body.**

**Spyro capitalized and threw not one, but two headbutts to Ripto in order for him to get off of him.**

**Ripto staggered back a little, while holding his crotch long enough for Spyro to leap to his feet and spreads his wings.**

**Ripto growls in total anger before regaining his posture and charging toward the dragon.**

**Before he could get inches toward him, Spyro twirled counter-clockwise and threw a roundhouse to the creature's face, followed by a bone-crushing left and back hook to the face, then a right and back hook, then a devastating left uppercut that got Ripto staggering back a little with his face bloodied from head to mouth and finally, as Spyro grits his teeth and crossed his arm in a 'X' shape, issued a hard fireball from his nostril for a perfect seven-hit combo that hit Ripto squared in the midsection, getting him soaring back across the area and immediately vanishing.**

**"AAH! THIS ISN'T OVER, DRAGON! WE _WILL_ MEET AGAIN!" He yelled**

**

* * *

**Lord Ripto yelled and jerked awake from his slumber as he was still on his throne. Panting, sweating, bleeding from head to mouth, and reeling in anger, he pulled a toothy grin like a madman. 

"We will meet again!" He swore before wiping the amount of blood from his lips and cackled maniacally

* * *

Spyro awoke with a start after that nightmarish battle as Troc, Valora, Dale, Hunter, and Sparx were inside his dungeon cell, pretty much intimidated and worried for the purple dragon as Spyro was panting and sweating, while looking at his friends, noticing thier gaze. 

"You okay, Spyro?" Hunter asked

But Spyro didn't answer for he, to their terrified shock, forcefully extended his right arm and twisted it clock-wise, snapping it back in place.

Spyro grits his teeth during that display to endure the pain, but continuously started panting and sweating to his friend's concern and worries.

Valora immediately placed her hand on Spyro's shoulder, which, to Valora's surprise, startled the purple dragon as he gazed at her worried eyes.

"Are you alright?" She asked

Spyro issued a long pause before speaking.

"I saw him." He said, softly

Hunter shook his head in confusion.

"Saw who?"

"Shorty."

This got the gangs in a surprised state as well as Valora.

"Ripto was in your dreams?" She asked

Spyro nods.

"Yeah. You should know. You saw me there."

"I-"

Valora stopped herself and went into thought. Then, grew surprised at the realization.

"Oh, that's right. I was asleep. And he had me by the throat."

"He did?" Hunter asked as Valora nods

"Yeah. I was lucky to wake up since Spyro saved me. And then, he _bit_ me!" She shouted the last statement as Hunter raised a hand to silence her.

"Alright, calm down."

Valora exhales deeply and nods as Hunter gazed from her to Spyro.

"Spyro, what the hell was Ripto doing in your dreams?" Hunter asked

Spyro sighed deeply and shook his head.

"I don't know. But we battled and...he was that close...to extracting my soul from my body."

"Was that what was happening to you?" Sparx asked

Spyro nods.

"We got to go and acquire the other amulets before his creeps does. He says that he has already acquired the red amulet somewhere in the dark forest."

The gangs shared glances at each other before gazing Spyro.

"He does?" Dale asked as Spyro nods.

"Yeah. So-"

Suddenly, to the gangs startled shock, a muffled explosion can be heard from the distance as Spyro immediately got up on his hiind legs.

"What was that?" Hunter asked

Troc typed a few buttons on his intercom and spoke.

"Report. What's going on out there?"

"WE'RE BEING UNDER ATTACK!" The voice screamed in terror

"Calm down! By who?"

"It-It looks like some kind of lion!"

"A lion?"

At the sound of that, The gangs, except Dale and Troc, glance each other in shock.

"No." Hunter said

"It can't be." Valora said

Immediately, Spyro, Sparx, Hunter, Valora, Dale, and Troc ran out of the dungeon cell room towards the outside area.

As they ran outside the front gate, armed with their weapons, they halted their pace and stared in shock at the sight they saw in the sky.

"Oh, no!" Spyro, Hunter, Valora, and Sparx said, unison


	12. Leonus' Revenge

Chapter 11: **Leonus' Revenge**

In the sky, what the gangs saw was Leonus. Except for one little difference. The right black eye where Hunter struck his arrow into was now cybernetic and the rest were the same.

As Leonus flew in the sky, the gangs stared in surprise, while the fire broke out on some trees and the townsfolks scatter for their lives.

Hunter rubbed his chin in thought.

"Wait a minute. Didn't I kill him?" Hunter asked himself

Apparently, Spyro heard him and gazed at him.

"No! You just wounded him! In the eye, remember?" Spyro said as Hunter nods.

"Oh, now I remember."

Spyro groaned in annoyance.

Suddenly, Leonus caught sight of them with its cybernetic eye and immediately fired a laser in their direction.

Spyro's eyes widen at the sight.

"Spread out!"

The gangs scattered out the way as the laser impacted and hit the wall, but it did little damage since the walls were metallic.

Spyro did a rollup and stands, while the others followed suit and looked up at the flying roaring lion.

Spyro gazed to Troc's direction.

"Troc, go inside and keep everyone away from this area!"

Troc nods.

"Right."

Troc ran in the other direction as Spyro looked Hunter's way.

"Hunter, shoot him down!"

Hunter looked his way in surprise.

"Why can't you shoot him down!" Hunter asked

"Why can't you? You just wounded him instead of killing him!" Spyro said

"Guys, knock it off!" Valora shouted

Spyro grimaced before immediately strugging it off for now and getting back to the matter at hand.

"Okay, look. We gotta get him away from Gem Seeker's Peak."

"How are we gonna do that?" Hunter asked

Before Spyro could answer, Leonus landed on ground, issuing a hard quake as the gangs tried to keep their balance.

"I think we're battling him on the ground this time!" Spyro said, trying to maintain his balance

As the quake subsides, the snarling beast started approaching as the gangs kept their determined expression. Well, except for Dale, who has never seen the monster before.

"Valora, Who-who is this creature again?"

"Something we...I'm sorry. _Hunter_ wounded."

"Hey!" Hunter intervened as Valora gazed towards him

"Hey, when Spyro said it, it rubbed off on me too."

Hunter nods with a mocking smile.

"That's real cute. Screw you."

Valora chuckled.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, Cheetah."

Leonus snarled as its eight fanged tentacles unleashed and dangled from his hair. As soon as the tentacles caught sight of the heroes, they roared in response as Spyro took notice.

"Well, looks like those tentacles haven't changed a bit."

Spyro pressed a button as his defense gauntlet whirred in activation.

Dale followed suit with his gauntlet, keeping his fear in check.

Hunter held his bow and arrow in hand with a determined expression still on his face.

Valora has a medium size designed axe, which, before they came from the front entrnace of the dungeon, was given to her by Troc, with a long sharp point to the edge.

As they kept thier ground, the tentacles immediately lashes out at the heroes, roaring during their approach.

"We all take out two, then evade! Move!" Spyro ordered as he immediately fired several shots from his gauntlet at the tentacles.

Simultaneously, Dale fired from his gauntlet, Hunter fired two arrows, and Valora decapitated the two tentacles head.

As all eight fanged tentacles were blasted to bit, green blood sprayed from the tentacles wounds as Leonus' right eye glowed in activated.

Spyro and the gangs noticed before Leonus fired an interlocking beam line.

The gangs scattered in opposite directions from the line of fire as the beam missed and hit the dungeon wall, marking an interlocking line on it.

Spyro, Dale, and Valora landed in a rollup and got up.

As Hunter landed in a rollup, he quickly got up, nocked the bow, and aimed directly at Leonus left eye.

Immediately, he fired the arrow in that direction.

Leonus, however, saw this off the corner of his right cybernetic eye before unleashing a single regenerated tentacle.

As the arrow soared, the tentacle stylishly caught it in its mouth and threw it in another direction as the arrow struck in a tree.

Hunter grits his teeth in frustration.

"Damn."

Suddenly, Leonus fired a beam shot at Hunter, who haven't had time to evade before the projectile collides and knocked him back in the air.

However, Hunter manages to flip backward and maintain his movement before landing on the ground in a crouch and standing.

The single tentacle gazed in Hunter's direction and screeched before soaring towards him.

Hunter noticed and nocked an arrow before aiming in the tentacle's direction. As the tentacle soars at dominate speed with its mouth open for the kill, Hunter shot the arrow across towards it.

Just when the tentacle was gonna strike, the arrow was sent to his open mouth and straight across, destroying the skins of the tentacle in the process and releasing green blood during its approach towards the lion's head.

As soon as the arrow made a striking blow to the back of Leonus' head thorugh the tentacle, the lion roared in pain and staggered as green blood splash from its injuries.

That little incident, however, caused Leonus to move back and forth, swinging his long tail in different directions, and fire uncontrollably from his cybernetic eye as Spyro and the gangs tried to scatter from the projectiles.

As Spyro blocks the projectile away with his wings, he looked in Hunter and Valora's direction while Dale tried to cancel the oncoming projectiles with his own.

Spyro blocked another projectile with his wings before looking towards Leonus' direction at his left eye. He then noticed that two tentacles has regenerated and started screeching and soaring Spyro's way.

Spyro grits his teeth as Sparx noticed.

"What are you gonna do?" Sparx asked

"Strategy. It's now or never."

Stylishly leaping in the air with Sparx flying along with him, he flips backwards, while the tentacles followed his way.

Following from the back flip, he kicked his feets off the dungeon wall and was airborne. During his forward somersault, he blew fireballs from his nostril at the two tentacles that were about to snatch him in the air.

The two tentacles burnt to crisp at the same time Spyro landed next to the tree where Hunter's arrow is. He immediately caught sight of Leonus' sharp edged tail blade soaring towards him and ducks from it, having the sharp edge blade pierce a mark on the tree and nearly missing the arrow.

Standing, and yanking the arrow out, he twirled it and caught it so the pointed edge is pointed forward.

With determination written on his face, Spyro dashed over, crouched, and leaped in the air, winding his left hand back for the kill.

The regenerated tentacles on Leonus' left side manages to yank the arrow from the back of his head, causing Leonus to stop.

As soon as Leonus stopped himself, the lion caught a sense and jerked his head right before Spyro struck the arrow right in Leonus' left eye with a devastating strike.

Leonus roared viciously in pain as green blood splash from the injuries.

Keeping his distance from the staggering Leonus, Spyro gazed towards Valora and Hunter's direction.

"VALORA, NOW!" He shouted

Valora smirked before dashing forward. As she did, she leaped in mid-air.

(Slow-Motion)

With her axe in her left hand, she twirled counter-clockwise in mid-air.

(Regular-Motion)

As she quickly came down, so did her striking blow to the lion's face and cybernetic eye as it shattered and started shorting out with static electricity from the eye to the entire body having the staggering Leonus wail in total pain before collapsing on the ground and immediately disintergrating into fiery ashes of nothingness.

Spyro was panting before kneeling and picking up a single arrow from the ground that was stained with green blood. Spyro noticed in disgust.

"Yuck." He said

Valora pants a little before picking up her axe that's stained in green blood, which she noticed in disgust as well, as Hunter and Dale approaches.

Spyro noticed and tossed the arrow to Hunter, who naturally caught it and noticed the blood stain on it.

"Thanks." He said, while gazing in disgust at the blood on the arrow

Spyro smiled.

"Welcome." Spyro stated before gazing Valora, who noticed

"What?"

"Nothing. (nods) But thanks."

Valora smiles before the gangs heard some footsteps and looked to find Troc, Marco, Polo, Trina, and Danny running towards them.

They stopped their position and noticed that it was empty much to their surprise.

"Man, is it over already?" Trina asked

Valora nods.

"Yep. It's finished, but not over."

"Yeah. I somehow get the feeling that Leonus will be back." Spyro said

"And when he does, we'll be ready." Hunter said

"You got that right." Dale agreed

"Oh, and Dale, sorry we had to imprison you like that. We had no idea that you were a Gem Seeker." Troc said as Dale gazed him surprisingly

"You mean you didn't know?"

Troc and his posses shook their heads.

"We didn't even know that you signed up for it."

Dale paused and strugs.

"Oh. Well, that's true."

Troc chuckled before gazing Spyro, and smiled.

"Thanks for saving us, Spyro."

Spyro nods.

"Welcome."

"I would've liked to have myself and my posses join you on your quest to find these amulets, but I have matters to attend to here. So, no can do."

Spyro nods in understandment.

"It's cool."

"Say, how do we get out of here?" Hunter asked

Before Troc could answer, Spyro's hand glowed again as the purple dragon noticed. Suddenly, a soft yellow beam shot out in the left direction down a yellow path, then turned in the right direction before the beam of light abruptly fades.

Hunter grew speechless for a second before speaking.

"Huh. Nevermind." Hunter said

Spyro snickered as Troc smiled and extended his hand. Spyro smiled and took it, shaking his hand.

Troc nods.

"Safe Journey."

Spyro nods as the Gem Seekers each shook the gangs hands before they made their leave in the left direction, waving their goodbyes afterwards.

As the Gem Seekers made thier leave back into the village, a figure stepped in several feets from them, watching them.

The figure happens to be the same lizardman from before as he gazed down to the ground at the ashes of Leonus.

Kneeling, he firmly picked up and grasped some of Leonus' ashes. Using the staff, the diamond on the staff glowed before an urn appeared as the lizardman slowly poured the ashes inside.

"You made have defeated Leonus twice, Sparrow. (chuckles evilly) But it isn't the last you have seen of my creature. Because like you said, Leonus will be back. And this time, (pause) he...will be ready...for you."


	13. A Talk With Sparrow And A Similar Meetin...

Chapter 12: **A Talk With Sparrow and a Similar Meeting**

**

* * *

**

Inside the lab of Terra Tower, a technician was punching keys, doing a rotational scan on the photo that William received.

William grew a bit anxious after his discovery on Spyro and the mysterious eyes that he has thought he's seen before.

"Anything?" William asked

The technician shook his head.

"No, sir. Not yet."

As the technician resumed typing, having the screen rotate the image of Spyro during the incident with the Riptocs, William suddenly caught a glimpse of something throughout the image.

"Wait!"

The technician stopped what he was doing and gazed at William, who approached slowly towards the monitor screen.

"I see something. Can you zoom in on Spyro's hand there?"

The technician turned and typed on the console as the image slowly zoomed in and stopped closed towards Spyro's hand.

William narrowed his eyes a bit in wonder, gazing towards a small bit of a glowing marking on Spyro's half-bared hand.

William rubbed his chin in thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spyro, Sparx, Hunter, Valora, and Dale were walking throughout the depth of the forest, which only took an hour since their clash with Leonus earlier in Gem Seeker's Peak. 

Hunter was scanning with the Amulet Tracker for anything within the region and so far, nothing.

"Anything, Hunter?" Valora asked

Hunter shook his head.

"No. Are you sure this is the right way, Spyro?"

"Did you see where the beam went?" Spyro asked him instead

"Yeah."

"Then, yeah. We're going the right way."

Hunter sighed and continued scanning.

"Question, Spyro." Sparx said

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you tell us that Valora's your wife?" Sparx asked as Spyro groaned in annoyance

"Valora."

Valora gazed Spyro.

"Yeah?"

"What I'm about to say to Sparx is non-offensive to you in any way. Understand?"

Valora nods.

"Okay." She answered in understandment, but kept her emotions to herself without his notice

"Okay. Sparx...She is _not_ my wife. Do you understand me? She's in love with _Sparrow_. Not me."

Sparx nods.

"Oh, okay."

"Let's not hear no more about it."

"I like to hear more about it." Dale said as Spyro pointed at him.

"Y--shut up!" He said as Dale defenselessly raised his hands up.

"Okay, okay."

After several hours of walking the path, they've decided to take a rest stop for a while before continuing on. Specifically, they set up camp throughout the grassy area. A campfire was there as Spyro rested his head on a log, while his entire body rested on the ground, back-first.

Sparx rested on Spyro chest, but didn't fall asleep. The other gangs were asleep including Spyro, but Sparx couldn't sleep since a wave of suspicion and concern was mounting in his veins at the moments concerning his purple companion.

So far, he witnessed Spyro battling the Riptocs in ways that he never thought he'd see. True, the dragon masters has been teaching him a lot as he was growing in adulthood. But from what he saw was a little too advance in his opinion. And another question came to mind was: '_Since when has Spyro started reaching the enjoyment of spitting dark fire from his nostril?_'

But Sparx kept out of that issue for a while as he witnessed yet another strange and unusual change in Spyro. A change in his tone of voice. It's almost that his purple companion was possessed by something. Question is: _What?_

That question, however, brings him to another change in Spyro. _His eyes._ The first time since he's known Spyro that he's never seen eyes like his a darker shade of brown before. Let alone the ususual behavior that involves him not going to Hunter's aid in Fighter's Circle. Such behavior wasn't in Spyro's characteristics and Sparx was willing to find out when the time was right.

_That time was now._

As he started gathering as much info that he has witnessed throughout the passing hours, he came to one conclusion.

"That mark?" Sparx whispered

Slowly, he flew over to Spyro's right hand, which is laid on top of the left one. Sparx took a deep breath and used his hands to briefly lift up Spyro's right hand. As he grunted quietly enough not to wake his companion, he was able to lift the left hand a little. Obviously, with him being a dragonfly, he was too little to even lift his hand up, let alone have the strength to do so. In despair, he lets out a forceful breath, which was enough to cause his sleeping companion to open his light brown eyes.

Slowly lifting his head, he saw Sparx breathing lowly.

"Sparx?"

Highly startled, Sparx saw that Spyro was awake and sighed in relief.

"You scared me."

"Wha-What are you doing?" Spyro asked

"Uh, nothing." Sparx answered quickly

Spyro raised a brow in disbelief towards Sparx.

"Sparx, is something wrong?"

Sparx scoffed nervously.

"Wrong? What makes you think something's wrong?"

"Well, for starters, I've never seen you highly startled before. And you're acting awfully nervous."

Snickering nervously, Sparx spoke completely unaware that his arms were shaking a bit.

"Me? Nervous? Please! I mean, since when have I acted nervous?"

Spyro then took notice of Sparx's shaking arms.

"Since now. Your arms are shaking."

Immediately, Sparx hid his arms behind his back as Spyro sat up in reaction and concern to this.

"Sparx...if something's wrong, you should tell me."

Pausing briefly, Sparx lowered his gaze from Spyro a bit and sighed.

"I think there is something wrong."

"What is it?"

Sparx now went in eye-contact with Spyro.

"You know the marking on your right hand?"

Spyro nods.

"Yeah?"

"Notice anything different about it?"

Spyro shook his head.

"Other than the fact that it's engraved on my hand, not recently."

"You sure? Because you've been acting awfully weird over the pass couple of hours."

"How weird?"

"_Dark_ weird."

Spyro grew surprised by that.

"What?"

"Since when do you spit dark flame breath?"

Spyro grew silence for a while.

"I spat dark flame breath?"

Sparx nods.

"Yeah. Not only that, but your actions in Fighter's Circle. Now I'm not complaining about the opponents you fought in there. Cause, believe me when I say that you put up a hell of a fight in there. (pause) But you didn't bother to help Hunter when he was in trouble. Not to mention you grew a dark tone of voice and eerie dark brown eyes."

Spyro was at a loss of words for a second, then looked aimlessly from Sparx in realization to what Sparx was talking about.

"I think I know what you're talking about Sparx."

Before Sparx could speak, he grew silence as Spyro lifted up his left hand and gazed the marking in his hand. Then, started remembering what Dash has said earlier on.

'_So, where are these amulets?_'

'_Scattered somewhere between our world and the dark forest. You see, when Sparrow battled Ripto after the fiend killed the carriers and acquired the 11 amulets, Ripto did one thing after he killed Sparrow._'

'_What's that?_'

'_He imprisoned his soul into the dark amulet, specifically by magic, and trapped it there for eternity. Same with the others._'

Spyro instantly remembered the conversation that he and William had at Terra Tower as Sparx noticed.

"Spyro?" Sparx called as Spyro slowly gazed Sparx.

"It's Sparrow." Spyro softly said

Sparx was caught by surprise at this revelation. But grew briefly skeptical for a while.

"What?"

* * *

Back in Terra Tower, the technicians around the lab stared William off in disbelief at what he discovered. 

"Excuse me, sir?" One technician asked

William sighed deeply with his eyes closed. He momentarily opened them before he spoke.

"It's Sparrow." He replied, turning to face them.

But the technicians gaze were still in disbelief at to what he revealed.

"That's impossible. He's dead, isn't he?" A 2nd technician asked

William frozed for a second in wonder.

* * *

Back at the grassy area... 

"Isn't he, Spyro?" Sparx asked

Spyro briefly exhaled sharply.

"Yeah, he's dead. (gazed Sparx) But his soul isn't."

Sparx grew silence for a while and before he could speak, he seized his voice from doing so, noticing Spyro looking at the engraved marking on his hand in wonder.

'_He's in this amulet._' Spyro thought before baring his hand

Suddenly, the marking on his hand started to glow a dark yellow color. Spyro and Sparx took notice of this before Spyro opened his hand. The glow got brighter, blinding both Spyro and Sparx in the process as the two shielded their eyes.

Throughout the brightness, a spiritual image of a purple dragon head similar to Spyro was shone over the glowing inscripted marking.

As the brightness softly faded, Spyro and Sparx grew free to open their eyes. As soon as they regained their focus, the first thing that caught their eyes was the image of a purple dragon's head.

At first, Spyro took it as his own head. But when he narrowed his eyes for a closer look, he noticed the dark pair of brown eyes showing. Spyro's eyes widen in recognition to this dragon.

"Sparrow?"

In response, the dragon head smirked.

"In the spiritual flesh." He responded, which got Spyro in surprised shock.

But Spyro managed to regain himself and spoke.

"It's a pleasure to meet a legend. I don't know whether to thank you or burn you."

"Ah, thank you is better." Sparrow said "But curious about the issue of frying me."

"Well, it's because it was you that forced me to talk like that to Valora earlier on."

"Of course. She's my wife; She thinks you're me. End of story."

Spyro instantly grew a serious gaze to Sparrow.

"No, start of story. First off, why didn't Dash tell me that I was possessed by you?"

Sparrow shook his head in shame to that certain word that Spyro spoke of.

"You say '_possessed_' like it was a bad thing."

"Well, in all truthfulness, it is."

"Sometimes it isn't."

"Hey, quick confusing me."

Throughout their quarrel conversations, Sparx rolled his eyes towards them.

"I'm not confusing you."

"Look, just answer my question."

Sparrow paused and sighed.

"Okay. Dash didn't know. All he said was--"

"I know what he said. I was there. Dash not knowing is fine with me."

"Oh. Then, there's no need for explanations."

"Oh, yes there is. Secondly, how come I could spit dark flame breath? I've never done that before."

"Of course you haven't. That's a temporary upgrade for your flame breath, courtesy of the dark amulet, in case you encounter powerful foes like the Riptocs, for example."

"What about the dark brown eyes, the tone of voice--"

"That one was me. Heh, Heh. I just love to give my enemies a helleva welcome. Especially Ripto, whom you presumed '_Shorty._' (cackles softly) Hilarious!"

Spyro paused briefly and smiled.

"Thanks."

"And at Fighter's Circle, well, Gunther got Hunter in good care with the amulet in his possession. So, you don't got to worry about that."

Sparx nods.

"Good to hear."

Sparrow instantly took anticipation to why these certain questions were being asked.

"What, you guys think that I'm evil or something?"

Spyro and Sparx briefly paused and gazed each other for a second, then back at Sparrow.

"Well, yeah." They both unisonly said

Sparrow paused and chuckled a bit.

"You know, I get that a lot sometimes. Mostly, I take that as a compliment when it comes to me being the holder of the dark amulet. (snickers) But don't worry. I'm not evil."

Spyro and Sparx nods as Sparrow issued a serious gaze to them.

"Okay, look, guys. Can we skip this for a while and stick to serious matters?"

Suddenly, Sparrow heard moaning as he gazed over and noticed Valora, Hunter, and Dale stirring in their sleep.

"Uh-oh. Gotta go. Let's not stop. We find those amulets before Ripto does, okay?" He spoke half to a whisper

Spyro nods.

"Okay."

"Just keep following the guide. And don't attract any trouble."

Spyro raised a eyebrow, cockily.

"Hey, I'm used to that kind of stuff. I'm a good fighter."

Sparrow paused and chuckled a bit.

"Damn. You remind me of me."

Spyro snickered.

"I am you."

"Ugh! Spyro, who are you talking to?" Valora asked, rubbing her eyes a bit in awakeness

Without thinking or looking in her direction, Spyro answered.

"Sparrow."

Then, he gasped and covered his mouth, realizing what he did. Too late! Valora stopped rubbing her eyes and slowly gazed Spyro in shock at what he said.

"Who?"

Immediately, Spyro bared his hand before quickly gazing Valora.

"Uh, nobody. Um, look, let's just keep going into the forest, okay? We really don't wanna attract any trouble around here."

Valora grew silence for a while before slightly nodding.

Spyro stood up on his hind legs with Sparx flying by his side as the others stood up, yawning in their awakeness.

"What do you mean? We attract trouble anywhere we go." Dale said as Spyro paused briefly and snickered

"That's true. Come on, let's go. The guide leads us this way."

With nods of agreement, the gangs followed Spyro and Sparx off the grassy area and continued across the dirt path in the forest.

Suddenly, four unexpected portals appeared out of nowhere and out came four Riptocs, who snarled at their prey.

Spyro and the gangs got on their guards as the snarling creatures approach them.

"Uh, Spyro? About what you said about attracting troub..." Dale started before Spyro intervened

"Dale, don't you dare finish that statement."

Spyro and Dale activated their gauntlets while Hunter and Valora unholster their weapons.

As the creatures were inches from them, an arm suddenly grasped around the neck of the first Riptoc, snapping it hard to the left side.

Spyro and the gangs grew confused by that event as the Riptoc fell motionless to the ground, revealing a shadowy feminine figure that took the feature of a rabbit.

As the Riptocs notice their fallen comrades, they turned and snarled at the female figure whilst approaching her.

Spyro and the gangs took notification of this.

"Who is that?" Dale asked Spyro, who kept his eye contact on the scene

"Why are you asking me?" Spyro asked Dale, who grew silence

Meanwhile, as the snarling Riptocs approach, the shadowy female figure took out a small object that the size of a medication pill that with-held green substances inside.

She instantly started muttering an ancient language at the same time the Riptocs lunged at her for the kill. Instantly, the figure thrusted her arm back and threw the pill down, bursting it open on the soil.

The impact issued a bright flash of green light vertically emitting upon the horizon as Spyro and the gangs notice.

"What the--?" Spyro started to say

Suddenly, a huge green shockwave ignited to the ground, blinding the gangs on sight. The blast was non-effective to Spyro and the gangs, but was powerful enough to blow chunks of dirt and debris from the ground as well as disintergrate the screeching Riptocs into piles of burnt corpses.

As soon as the light dimmed, Spyro and the gangs were free to uncover their eyes to gain their sight. As they did, the first thing they saw was a female creme-colored rabbit that took a brief similarity of someone that they, except Valora and Dale, definitely recognized.

This feminine female has blonde hair from out the middle of her ears, bluish eyes, and a blue cape hung at the back. Her other appeareance was a purple tank top, and skirt, along with dark shoes and a belt buckle that with-held four daggers and four sharp stars. She was lengthed up to Spyro and Valora's height.

Spyro and the gangs, minus Valora, gazed in awe at the appeareance as Dale broke the silence.

"Uh...Who is that?" He asked

Spyro took the time to compose himself for a while before speaking.

"Bianca?"

The female figure smirked and slowly approached before stopping a few inches from them.

Hunter, for a brief moment, eventually had the energy to speak.

"Bianca, is that you?"

The female figure grew silence again while gazing each of them on.

"Um, no. But..._erase the beginning letter and the rest stays the same, add a 'C' to it and you shall seek my name._" The figure responded as Spyro raised a brow in surprise at her riddle.

"Cianca?"

The female known as Cianca smiled and pointed at Spyro.

"Ah, there you go."

"Your name is Cianca?" Hunter asked as Cianca gazed Hunter and nods.

"Yeah. Unless you're mistakening me for somebody else." She coldy said the last part, which got Hunter flinching from that remark.

Valora took notice of this.

"No, not at all." Hunter said

"Good."

"Uh. excuse me. Cianca, right?" Valora asked as Cianca nods.

"That's right."

"Okay. Um, with all due respect, that last part was verrrry cold. So, don't make threats." She warned as Cianca paused briefly and chuckled

"Or what? You're gonna attack me?"

Pausing briefly, Valora approaches closer to Cianca til she was in her face.

"If it comes to that, then yes."

Before anything else could happen, Spyro decided to break in the middle.

"Alright, alright, girls!" Spyro said, separating the two as they gazed each other on.

Spyro noticed.

"Now, this is not the time nor the place to start anything, okay? We got to get moving and find those amulets."

Valora and Cianca, after a brief silence, resolved their hostilities for a while with an agreeable nod.

"Okay." They both replied as Spyro sighed in relief

"Good."

"By the way, the name's Valora."

"A pleasure."

"Likewise."

"Now, kiss and make-up."

Both Valora and Cianca glared at Hunter, who appears to be smiling, but lost the smile after witnessing their glares.

"Sorry."

"Yeah, you better be." Valora said

"Come on, let's get moving." Spyro said

The gangs resumed up the path forward with Valora leading while Spyro and Hunter were behind them.

Spyro, however, shook his head to Hunter after that stunt.

"You had to say that?" Spyro asked to Hunter, who strugged

"It just slipped up."

"Oh, sure it did." Spyro replied in disbelief. "Then, you gonna tell me that Gunther was saying that to her."

"Well..." Hunter started to say

"Guys!" Valora called as both Spyro and Hunter instantly gazed innocently at Valora.

"Just testing." They both said, unisonly


	14. Terra Temple

Chapter 13: **Terra Temple**

**To Ben Slater:** Thanks for the suggestion, but I'm saving Blinx The Mole for the upcoming sequel to this. As I said at the beginning, I want to keep the characters at a minimum for this story. But once again, thanks.  
**

* * *

**  
Throughout the depth of the dark forest, the few lizardmens were scanning the area for the other amulets in hopes to return it to their master. As they kept waltzing the area, the lead lizardman, for some reason, halted his position, simultaneously halting the others from advancing.

"Wait."

As he slowly gazed in various directions, he instantly caught a glimpse of a dimly glowing object off the speck of the dirt ground about several feets from his position.

The lizardman smirked evilly in delight to the indication that another amulet was found.

* * *

Inside Terra Tower, William was pacing back and forth in front of the several technicians while gazing at the photo of Spyro's right inscripted hand. 

All the while, the technicians were trying to stomach in what they have heard from the professor and still they couldn't believe it. Although, they became pretty convinced after the footage they saw, but still became uneasy from that revelation.

"Sir, I don't understand this."

William halted his pacing and gazed the technician in front of him.

"You told us that Sparrow was imprisoned in that amulet. Why didn't you tell us that--"

"I didn't know of this spiritual possession until now."

"Well, what are we gonna do?" A second technician asked

"We get back to work. Hopefully, the guards will keep this whole area, as well as we can keep this entire tower, secured at all cost, understood?"

"Yes, sir!" All technicians unisonly replied

"What about Spyro, sir?" The first technicians asked

William shook his head.

"We leave him be."

"But he doesn't know of this."

"I know he doesn't, but he'll find out eventually. Now let us get back to work."

The technician nods.

"Yes, sir."

William and the technicians went about their work in the tower.

* * *

It has been several hours throughout their walk in the forest as Hunter resumed tracing with the tracker for other amulets. 

"Anything, Hunter?" Valora asked

Hunter shook his head in response as Valora nods slightly before going into her own thoughts. It may seem that Valora couldn't help but notice something suspicious about the newcomer, Cianca.

Although she may seem normal to Spyro and the others, she couldn't shake the bad feeling that something was up at the moment. Nonetheless, she shook the thought off for a while as Spyro took notice of it.

"Something wrong, Val?" He asked as Valora gazed him.

"Nothing."

Spyro gazed from her without saying a word.

"Spyro?"

Spyro gazed Valora.

"Yes?"

Valora briefly paused for a second.

"Just out of curiousity, who were you _really_ talking to back at the clearing in the woods?"

Spyro groaned slightly in annoyance at the obvious question.

"Oh, god. I can't believe we are back to this subject again." He muttered under his breath, in spite of the fact that Valora can hear him. "Look, Val, I already told you. I was talking to no one."

Valora gazed Spyro in disbelief.

"Really."

Spyro grimaced in realization to her gaze.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

Then, after a quick train of thought, Valora answered in a sarcastic tone.

"Hmm. Let's see: _When I asked you the first time, you said, and I could've sworn that you unknowingly said Sparrow._ "

"Valora--" Spyro started to say, but was abruptly interrupted by Valora

"And then when I asked again to insure that I heard right, you said it was no one when you came to the anticipation of what you accidently said and noticed my gaze. (serious tone) So, no. I don't believe you."

Even though they're walking, Spyro grew silence for a while. In response, Spyro gazed from Valora and sighed deeply as Valora took notice to this in anticipation.

"So Sparrow talked to you?" She asked in a provided whisper

Spyro kept his eyes forward, avoiding her gaze before exhaling a bit. He became a little uncomfortable at the moment about answering her; Especially after that unexpected kiss he got from her back at the mid-village due to a case of mistaken identity regarding Sparrow. So, without further hesitation, he answered.

"Yeah. He, uh...He's in this amulet; Which is the reason why I've been acting the way I've been acting. After the recent events that has taken place throughout the hours, I was beginning to suspect that he was evil or something."

Valora was about to speak when Spyro instantly gazed her in anticipation to this.

"I said evil, didn't I?" He asked as Valora nods slightly in response

Spyro sighed deeply and gazed from her.

"Sorry. But what was I suppose to think? I mean, what I was doing was kinda, you know...weird. Not to mention that I talked to you dirty like that back at the mid-village."

Valora issued a cocky smile before speaking.

"Hey, I'm used to dirty talk."

Spyro took a quick glance at her and chuckled softly before gazing from her.

"I bet you are. Plus, look at how dark this amulet is." Spyro said, inspecting his inscripted hand.

However, Valora grew surprised by Spyro's reaction to this.

"Y-You weren't freaked out by the whole thing, were you?"

"Uh, yeah. I mean, when I first saw him, he was a mirror of my reflection through a puddle of water with that shabby little evil grin he was making."

"Heh. That's my Sparrow for you. Always scaring the few. Been doin' it since he was a little dragon."

Spyro slowly gazed her in shock.

"You're kidding me."

"Nope. Got that kind of jestering behavior from his father."

"And how do you--Wait, don't-don't tell me." Spyro said before quickly getting into thought of the obvious answer. "_He_ told you, right?"

Valora snickered.

"You're a quick learner."

Spyro grins.

"Complimentary."

They both softly chuckled.

"Guys! I think I found something!" Hunter called from out the front of the group.

Spyro, Valora, and the gangs quickly advance to Hunter's position as the Amulet Tracker was steadily beeping in indication of an object nearby.

"What is it?" Spyro asked

"I think we're close."

Spyro gazed Hunter in confusion.

"I thought you said you _found_ something."

"I did."

"Then, where is it?" Valora asked, briefly impatient

Hunter grew unresponsive as he started waltzing forward while the rest followed. As they got from out of the woods, they came into view of a large mansion-like temple surrounded by a circuler concrete wall and a medium size steel gate. In the middle of the gate is a gray statuette that pictures a viciously open-mouthed creature.

The gangs approached with interest and stopped at the gate, gazing up at the mansion in wonder.

"Well, Valora, you're the expert on Terra Techa." Spyro said

With her gaze still at the mansion, Valora spoke to Spyro.

"Spyro, I know what you're gonna ask me and unless I came here for any daily routine, I wouldn't know a thing about this place, much less even come here."

Spyro paused briefly and nods. If he'd known that Valora was gonna say that, he would've dodged the speech from her mouth right now and dropped the subject. A little late now.

"Okay. (gazed Cianca) Cianca?"

Cianca kept her gaze at the mansion before responding.

"From what I've heard, this place is called the Terra Temple."

Cianca grew silence as the gangs, save Spyro, gazed her as if there was more info to it.

"Uh...we got Terra Temple. Anything else?" Spyro asked

Cianca gazed them and strugs her shoulders.

"Haven't been here before so...that's all I got."

Spyro and the gangs gazed from her as Spyro nods slightly in understandment.

"Okay. Is, uh...is this where you detected the amulet, Hunter?"

Hunter nods.

"Yep."

Spyro smiled with determination.

"Alright, guys. Let's go inside."

* * *

The inside of the temple was royal-like with black, white, and red tiled floorings, stoned walls on each sides, a high ceiling with a golden chandlier, furnished furnitures surrounding the lower sides, two flights of separate stairs in the middle leading up and such. 

The double doors creaked open as Spyro and the gangs entered and examines the place as the doors slowly closed behind them after entrance.

Spyro whistled in amazement over the place.

"Wow. Wish they had this kind of temple in my world." Spyro complimented

"Well, what if it's haunted?" Valora asked

After a quick train of thought, Spyro answered.

"You know something, you're right. I halt my statement."

"Alright, Spyro. The amulet's here. What's the--" Hunter started to say, but was interrupted as Spyro's inscripted hand glowed once again.

As the gangs noticed, the yellow beam shot out in the direction of the stairs and on the door on the far left side corner.

The beam abruptly fades as Spyro grins.

"I guess we go up." Spyro said before going ahead of the group

Hunter shook his head.

"I hate when that happens."

The group follows Spyro up the flight of stairs and to the far left door.

After several minutes that they've been following the trail, specifically Spyro, seeing that his inscripted hand is the tracer, they finally entered a large chamber-like room that has a large heavy circular designed platform in the middle passing itself off as a floor. Now save the decorated furnitures in the area, the platform carried a huge stoned dragon-shaped statue with its arms formed into an 'X' on its chest along with stoned hands and claws. The stoned dragon was on its hind legs with its wings spread out and has medium sized horns that's a similarity to the purple dragon's horns, except the coloration.

The gangs approaches the statue as Spyro was half paying attention to the steadily beeping Amulet Tracker and gazing astonishly at the glorius statue. But was mostly gazing the statue.

As the gangs kept their awkward silence, Spyro decided to speak.

"Uh, okay. Since it's my first time here, I'm gonna take a wild guess." He said, before pointing to the stoned dragon. "That's me, right?"

Valora shook her head.

"I don't know. I don't see the Terra Warrior mark on it."

Spyro nods in understandment.

"True. Hunter, where's the amulet?" Spyro asked

Hunter once again grew unresponsive as he started to approach pass Spyro toward the statue while gazing the Amulet Tracker. As soon as he got close enough to the statue and trailed it to the bottom to the feet of it, the Amulet Tracker started rapidly beeping as Hunter anticipated this.

"It's right here." He muttered, but neither could hear him.

"What?" Spyro asked

Hunter turned to face Spyro.

"The Amulet's right here."

"Uh, Hunter..." Sparx started to say in a bit of confusion before Hunter intervened.

"It's under the statue. There must be a basement down there."

Spyro nods before approaching close to the statue. As he did a close inspection of the statue, while the gangs watched, he clearly caught sight of a bizarre writing on the lower chest of the statue.

'_Hmm...An ancient writing._' Spyro thought

Spyro slowly looks at his inscripted hand and slowly closed his eyes to concentrate in order to have his spiritual ally help him out, specifically Sparrow, in hopes to translate the ancient language.

The gangs watched in wonder.

The inscription on Spyro's hand starts to brightly glow as he spoke.

"_Heed thy words I call of you, give us the path to follow through._" He said before opening his eyes, dark brown eyes showing, and shouting a runic language about three times. "_Oponus Entri'um, Oponus Entri'um, Oponus Entri'um, Oponus Entri'um!_"

Suddenly, a brief quake has emitted in the room as the eyes of the statue started softly glowing a yellow color. While the gangs tried to maintain their balance, the stoned dragon statue slowly extends both its arms and hands forward and out before simultaneously it stopped as well as the quake.

Spyro gazed the upper chest and caught sight of a circular spliced eye, Terra Warrior symbol, onto the statue's upper chest. It was deeply carved to the indication that only a Terra Warrior may break the seal from under the statue.

Spyro nods in understandment to the lock before approaching closer to the statue. He briefly came to the indication that this statued dragon is Sparrow due to the carved symbol, but brushed the thought off for a while. Extending his inscripted hand, Spyro came within reach of the carved marking before his hand glowed once more. A beam of yellow light shot out while Spyro remained unaffected by it. After a few minutes, the light stopped the process before another quake emitted to the house while the soft bright glow remained on the craving. This time, the entire statue moved slowly backward. As soon as the statue was out of reach of the platform, Spyro took a few steps back as the circular platform horizontally opened like a mechanical double door, revealing a one-way long path downstair to, what Hunter believes is, a basement.

The gangs approached Spyro's position and started inspecting the downstair pathway.

"Alright, guys. Let's go." Spyro said

Without a word being said, the gangs descended down the stairs into the pathway, aware of the fact that they were being watched by a glowing speck of light from behind them.

* * *

In the lair, Lord Ripto surveyed the gangs entering the pathway upon a reflected mirror. And from the look on his face, it's almost as though he was standing there watching ever since the gangs entered the chamber area. 

Ripto issued an evil grin towards his reflected enemies before...

"My lord."

Abruptly, Ripto turned to find a lizardman, who bowed before him and extended his left hand, revealing a white amulet in his hand as an offering to his master.

Ripto smiled wickedly before holding his hand out. Telepathically, the amulet was snatched from the lizardman's hand and in the grasp of Ripto as he opened his hand and gazed the amulet steadily. With a soft evil grin, he spoke.

"Excellent work. Are the others still in the forest resuming the inspection?"

The lizardman nods.

"Yes, my lord."

"Good."

Then, while Ripto kept his gaze to the amulet, the lizardman gazed at the mirror and notice his surveying of the Terra Temple before gazing Ripto.

"What about our enemies, sire?"

Ripto issued a brief pause and gazed from the amulet to the lizardman in response.

The lizardman nodded in anticipation to this as he got up and departs.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the long darkened corridor, which was lit up by a series of torches during entrance aside from Sparx's glow, Spyro and the gangs kept waltzing the area until they came upon a weakened wall that is full of cracks. 

Spyro halted everyone's position as he approached further and, with one hand, inspected the structual integrity of the wall. He nods in recognition to this as the gangs noticed.

"What is it, Spyro?" Sparx asked

"It's a weakened concrete."

"Which means?" Cianca asked

Spyro took a step back before answering her.

"Which means I can bust it open."

With that being said, he instantly got on all four and, with horns extended, charged towards the weakened structure of the wall as the concrete gave out, with several dirts and debris meeting the ground, and issued a path further into the corridor.

Spyro stood on his hind legs and blew out smoke from his nostril in satisfaction before he and the gangs advanced on. After several minutes, they've entered a room similar to the previous chamber room. Only it was more of a waiting room than a regular one, which makes the area an antechamber room. Although it is a large area and not of medium size, the place was large enough to with-held a purple glowing amulet that Spyro and the gang has caught sight of within the closed mouth of a medium statued gargoyle head on the top platform high above.

"Okay. There's the amulet. I'm going for it." Spyro suggested

"Oh, no, you don't." Dale protested, advancing in front of Spyro, who halted his attempt. "It's my turn to get this one."

Spyro gazed Dale surprisingly and chuckled incredulously.

"Y-Your turn?"

Dale grimaced.

"Yeah. You had your turn."

Spyro nods.

"That's true. But-But, what--"

"Wait a minute." Dale halted Spyro's statement in recognition of his implication. "You-You think I'm afraid, do you?"

"No!" Spyro instantly answered defensively. "No, I'm-I'm just saying that, you know, you should be careful."

"Careful? Come on, this is an antechamber. Okay? Getting that bright and shiny thing up there is a piece of cake."

"Oh, yeah? How are you gonna get up there when you don't have no wings whatsoever?"

Dale grew silence for a while before bowing his head in shame and sighed. Apparently, he has came to the realization that he hasn't any wings.

"Good point."

Spyro nods.

"That's what I thought. But don't worry. You'll get this one." Spyro said, issuing a pat on Dale's back

Dale gazed Spyro and smiled as Spyro returned the favor.

Approaching a few inches from Dale, Spyro stopped and gazed up at the statued gargoyle head and spreaded out his wings in an attempt to leap up and snatch the glowing object. But before he could do so, he halted his attempt, sensing an immediate presence within the place.

'_What the--_'

While this became true and before he could inspect his surroundings, his thoughts were interrupted by about eight portal that appeared throughout the antechamber, unleashing a swarm of vicious Riptocs.

Spyro grimaced in frustration.

"Son of a--!"

Spyro was instantly cut off by the vicious snarl of the Riptocs as they slowly approached their way. The gangs, minus Sparx, got into fighting stances as the snarling creatures sprint towards them.

Two Riptocs leaped in mid-air towards Spyro and Dale and simultaneously spat electric projectiles from their mouth.

Spyro and Dale scattered out the way of the attack as the projectile hits the floor.

As Dale regained his footings, he quickly armed his gauntlet, aimed, and fired at the first Riptoc. But the Riptoc's projectile cancelled that attack out before the creature landed on the floor.

Dale took anticipation to this and fired another shot behind the first shot, which ironically, caught the first Riptoc off-guard as the projectile struck it hard, having the Riptoc soaring across the area at an intense pace before the creature got impaled by a short bronze spike in the wall.

The creature screeched in pain before it disintegrated into red dust.

Spyro snapped the second Riptocs neck and threw it to the ground, having it reduce to dust as he gazed over to the others, who were fending them off.

Cianca grabbed a lunging Riptoc by both arms as the vicious Riptoc's mouth was open in an attempt to fire a projectile straight at her head.

Cianca noticed and swiftly releases the Riptoc's arms, then performed a backflip kick to its chin before the projectile fired in the upward trajectory, coming in contact with the concrete wall, landing a cracked dent on it.

Before the Riptoc could land on the floor, Cianca landed first, quickly took out a dagger from her buckle and made a swift stab at the Riptocs chest, having blood drain from its wound before disintegrating in its spot.

The blood stain was on her dagger as Cianca twirled the dagger in hand before instantly turning around and stylishly throwing the dagger in the direction of another vicious Riptoc, who happens to be lunging at her from behind.

The dagger, at an intense pace, went in its open mouth and straight out of the back of its head as the bloody dagger impaled on the wall, while the Riptoc's corpse fell to the ground motionless before it disintegrated.

While Hunter and Valora fend off the remaining four, Spyro ran over to the spot where the gargoyle head laid uptop a small platform where the speck of light shoned from out the closed mouth of the statue.

"Alright, Sparx. You're gonna have to go through that little hole in the mouth and get it."

"Why me?"

"Well, because if I break that, the Riptocs will draw their attention over here."

Sparx nods in understandment.

"Good point. Okay, here I go."

Without another word, Sparx flew up towards the statue for the amulet while Spyro went over to assist his allies to devise the distraction.

However, before he could get there, he halted his pace, sensing yet another strong presence by. Suddenly, four more portals issued inside and four lizardmens, armed with staffs, were unleashed, surrounding Spyro at his very spot.

Spyro kept his eyes on each and every one of them in order to avoid a surprise attack from either of them. But then got into thought and nods in anticipation to their sudden presence.

'_So, Shorty thinks he can keep me occupied. He thought wrong._'

As the first lizardman lunges at the purple dragon in an attempt for a quick attack, Spyro instantly caught him on sight, evades back and grabbed the lizardman's staff with both hands.

With the second lizardman instantly dashing towards him as a means of attack, Spyro, with the lizardman still holding on to his staff, swung the staff in a half-circle, colliding the lizardman with the charging second one, which was enough to get the first lizardman off the staff and tumble to the floor with the second one.

Meanwhile, Sparx was about to come out with the purple amulet, but kept himself hidden, noticing Spyro's predictament at the moment.

Hunter threw a devastating roundhouse to the last Riptoc, having the creature soar and hit the concrete with enormous force.

Hunter cracks his neck a bit before Valora, Cianca, and Dale met up with each other.

"You guys alright?" Hunter asked

Valora nods.

"Never better." Valora answered

Hunter nods.

"Good."

Then, Hunter gazed over to where Spyro was and noticed his predictament at the moment.

"Listen, Spyro got those guys covered. So, let's get the amulet."

Hunter was about to head up when Valora held him back by the shoulder. Hunter gazed her in confusion.

"That won't be necessary." Valora said

"Why?"

"Sparx got it under control."

Hunter grimaced.

"How do you know that?"

Valora moved Hunter's head in indication to where Spyro is fending off the lizardmens.

"If you look carefully, Sparx's not with Spyro, so I assume that he's in the statue with the amulet."

Hunter gazed Valora.

"Then, you don't really know that because that's just an assumption."

Before Valora could say another word, four more portals appeared and four more lizardmens emerged, armed with staffs.

"Can we talk about this later?" Valora suggested, while gazing the lizardmens

"Deal."

Instantly, the lizardmens dashed at their adversaries.

Meanwhile, Spyro, who plainly took care of the 3rd lizardman earlier on, ducks from the swing of a staff from the 4th one and sweeped the lizardman's legs with the staff that he took from the first one.

As the lizardman hits the ground on his back, Spyro took notice of the activity with Hunter and the others. The last lizardman was about to get up, but Spyro, with quick reflexes, issued a punch to the lizardman's face, rendering him unconscious.

Instantly, Sparx came out with the purple amulet, heading towards Spyro's position.

However, the lizardman's that were fighting off Hunter and the gangs, took attentional glances to where Sparx is.

As all four lizardman's dashes over to where Spyro is in an attempt to grab the amulet, Valora noticed, instantly took out her battle ax and swiftly threw it directly at one lizardman's back, having him lunge forward and hit the ground motionless.

Hunter took out his bow and arrow, quickly nock the arrow, and fired two arrows in the direction of the two lizardmens. The arrows made contact with both lizardman's back, halting their pace before they collapse to the ground motionless.

There was only one lizardman left and Spyro was ready for it. However, the lizardman, who threw his staff down, was prepared to deal with Spyro and claim the amulet to return it to his master as both Spyro and the lizardman went into hand-to-hand combat.

As the whole ordeal became a stalemate, Spyro ducks from a swinging left hook, then quickly blocks and grabs a back fist with his right before throwing a crushing left knee to the midsection and, grabbing his arms with both hands, swiftly flips him to the ground.

"Spyro!" Sparx called, while Spyro's gaze was on the lizardman

Spyro looked up and saw Sparx carrying the purple glowing amulet. However, before Sparx could hand him the amulet, the lizardman leaps to his feet.

Sparx instantly noticed.

"Spyro..."

Before Spyro could turn, a roundhouse meets his face, sending Spyro rolling to the ground as the gangs watched on.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Dale suggested

"Fighter's Circle comes to mind, Dale." Hunter said, as an instant reminder

Dale nods in understandment.

"Oh. Good point."

Meanwhile, Sparx was flying away from the lizardman, who's in pursue of claiming the purple amulet from him. So far, he wasn't getting any luck.

Spyro was on his hands and knees, shaking his head from the impact of the blow he received before gazing over to where the lizardman was.

Instantly, Spyro got up and started sprinting towards his opponent. During sprinting, he spreaded his wings and lunged over to his opponent at a dominate pace.

As lizardman kept chase to Sparx, he halted his pace and noticed Spyro a little late before the purple dragon collided with the lizardman, having him crashed into the structual concrete wall shattering half the wall from it. In turn, it rendered the lizardman unconscious as Spyro stood and shook his head of the dizziness before Sparx flew up to him with the purple amulet.

As Spyro regained his sights, he saw Sparx carrying the amulet as the others ran up to him.

"You all right, Spyro?" Hunter asked

Spyro shook his head again of the dizziness and responded.

"Ugh! Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?" Hunter asked again

"Yeah, yeah. (To Sparx) Got the amulet, Sparx?"

"Yep." Sparx answered as Spyro extended his hand.

Sparx flew up and dropped the glowing amulet in his companion's hand.

"Hope it wasn't too much trouble." Spyro asked Sparx, while gazing the amulet

"Phew! Never was."

Spyro nods as he tossed the amulet in Dale's direction. He instantly caught it and gazed the object for a moment.

"Wow." He said in amazement before gazing Spyro.

Spyro smirked, while Dale smiled.

"That's not for safe keeping, Dale. So, hang on to it."

Dale nods.

"I will."

"Good. Come on, guys. Let's get outta here."

With nods of agreement, they retraced their tracks and started out the room.


	15. Wrapped Deep Under

Chapter 14: **Wrapped Deep Under

* * *

**

Several hours has passed as Spyro, Sparx, Valora, Hunter, Cianca, and Dale finally made it out of the mansion. Although it was a long trip to retrace their steps, it was nearly tiresome for them at the moment. Especially when fending off a couple of Riptocs and lizardmens for the purple amulet. But they've maintained their exhaustions for a while and kept with their journey.

As they followed the long trail outside to the right, they came across a double path; One path leading to a huge ocean and one leading to a structured platform that seems to house a portal that can send them into the dark forest. All became confused at this point as Hunter gazed Spyro, who noticed.

"What?"

"You're the guide."

Spyro grimaced.

"You're the tracker."

"You--No. There's a difference to that. You see," Hunter indicates the Amulet Tracker to Spyro. "_this_ tracks amulets whenever I get close to them. The marking on _your_ hand guides us to it to ensure that we are in the right position."

Spyro blinked in thought before slowly gazing the double path. After careful thinking, he nodded in understandment.

"Okay."

Extending his hand, Spyro closed his eyes and concentrated.

"Come on, Sparrow. Help me out here." He whispered

After a short while, the inscription on his hand glowed a dark color before a beam shot out, shockingly, in both directions of the double path.

"Huh. Well, this is great." Spyro said, lowering his hand

Cianca nods.

"Yeah. Question is: Which way?"

"Um..."

Before Spyro could suggest, a piercing scream was heard from the right direction of the path as the others caught earshot of it.

"Looks like we got our answer. Let's go."

Spyro and the gangs raced over in the direction of the piercing scream, pumping as much adrenaline in their veins as possible to make it there.

In a large clearing by a huge blue ocean, a pair of Riptocs were feasting on two male villagers, who tried and fail to fend off the Riptoc in results to their demise, while two more were stalking two female villagers, which are human as well as the two male ones, who backed away from them in fear.

Suddenly, the Riptocs halted their approach and snarled in the direction of several nearby presences.

Spyro and the gangs arrived at the clearing to find the four Riptocs intimidating the villagers.

Valora gazed over to the dead male humans behind the two Riptocs, who had an amount of blood on their mouth from the feast. Valora shook her head in disgust.

"Sick creatures." She muttered

"Alright, guys. Let's take 'em." Spyro commanded

The four Riptocs dashed over to the gangs. The first one leaped in the air towards Spyro, in a vicious attempt to eat him alive, as he quickly aimed his gauntlet and fired at the first one, who went soaring in mid-air and splashed in the water.

Hunter didn't have time to nock an arrow, so he fended off the second Riptoc by throwing a front kick to the face when it lunged. As the creature flips backward from the impact of the attack, Hunter used his bow across the Riptoc's chest, unleashing blood from its body before hitting the ground and disintegrating afterwards.

Dale ducks from a Riptoc's lunge, having the creature pass him up, turned around and fired a projectile at the creature, having the creature soar and hit the tree back-first on impact.

The last Riptoc leaped in the air in an attempt for a spinning air kick to Cianca.

Cianca smirked and just as the Riptoc's attack was inches from her, she instantly blocks the move with her right, grabbed the leg with both hands, and threw him across the area, but not before she threw a spinning star in its direction, killing and disintegrating the Riptoc on contact.

Dale gazed over to Cianca's side.

"You okay?"

Cianca nodded before throwing a spinning star in Dale's direction.

Instantly, Dale yelps in fear and ducks from the weapon, which actually came in contact with the forehead of a 3rd Riptoc that was behind Dale.

As the Riptoc fell motionless to the ground, Dale slowly stood up and gazed the dead Riptoc, who disintegrated into red dust. Instantly, he gazed Cianca in shock after that stunt.

Cianca noticed and strugged.

"Sorry. Forgot to tell you to duck."

Dale nodded.

"Huh."

The two female villagers, who gazed in horrified shock at the two corpse on the ground, were on the ground as Spyro approached and kneeled to the frightened villagers. But they grew startled when they noticed Spyro.

"Don't worry. We're the good guys. Are you okay?"

The first one nodded, but the other one remained frightened as the gangs approached Spyro's position.

"Why were they after you?" Spyro asked them

Despite her expression, the first female villager shook her head.

"I don't know."

Suddenly, the Amulet Tracker started beeping steadily as Hunter gazed it.

"Spyro!" Hunter called

Spyro gazed Hunter from his position, but didn't stand up. Hunter approached towards the first female villager and traces the tracker around her. As soon as he traced it to her pocket, the tracker beeped rapidly much to Spyro's surprise.

"You're kidding me."

Spyro reached in her pocket and took out a glowing cyan-colored amulet. All that was presence grew silent, gazing at the glowing amulet.

The first female villager finally responded.

"How did that get in my pocket?" She asked

Spyro shook his head.

"I have no idea."

Spyro tossed the cyan amulet to Cianca, who caught it in her grasp as Spyro gazed the woman.

"Look, do you know where the mid-village is?"

The woman nodded in response.

"Good. On your way, you'll find Gem Seeker's Peak. Ask for a guy by the name of Troc. He can help you the rest of the way. Now, go there and don't look back. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Go."

The first woman, who instantly supported her friend, got up and raced in the other direction towards the village.

Spyro stood up and watched them departed when a sudden quake emitted from the ground.

Spyro and the gangs tried to maintain their balance before the quake softly subsided.

The gangs gazed their surroundings of any source of the quake and came up with nothing.

Spyro gazed the ocean and swallowed saliva a bit.

"Okay, that was awkward." Spyro said as Hunter slowly approaches his position, gazing the Amulet Tracker. "First, a few Riptocs killed two villagers and now this. (pause) What's next?"

"Another amulet." Hunter answered

Spyro instantly gazed him in shock.

"What?"

"There's another amulet here."

"Wait a minute. I--" Spyro started to say before Hunter intervened

"It's not here."

Then, Hunter started looking over Spyro's shoulder to the ocean. Spyro noticed and turned around to gaze the ocean as well, while the others approached their position.

"Spyro, what is it?" Valora asked

With his gaze at the ocean, Spyro answered.

"Another amulet is detected somewhere in the ocean."

All, except Hunter and Spyro, grew surprised at this.

"Another one? Already?" Sparx asked

Spyro nodded.

"Yeah. Listen, Valora, Sparx, and I are going in." Spyro said

"Why not all of us?" Dale asked

"Because one: Hunter can't swim."

"Hey!"

"No offense, but it's true. And two: you guys need to stand guard in case something bad happens."

Dale grimaced and before he could speak, Spyro beat him to it.

"I meant something _real_ bad, Dale. Valora, Sparx, you ready?"

"Yeah." They both replied, unisonly

Spyro nodded in determination.

"Let's go."

As they sprinted the clearing shore, Spyro, along with Sparx and Valora, leaped in the air and took a deep dip into the huge ocean in a big splash.

Hunter shook his head as Cianca noticed.

"Something wrong, Hunter?"

"Yeah. I was kinda offended. He just said that I couldn't swim."

Cianca hid her look of surprise and gazed from Hunter.

"Oh.

* * *

Even though, Spyro, Valora, and Sparx were on the underwater path to claim the next amulet, they were under the watchful eyes of Lord Ripto, who shook his head in dismay due to the fact that they reclaimed a cyan-colored amulet from a villager. 

"_SSSSSShall I take care of them, my lord?_" A hissing male voice asked

Ripto turned and gazed a tall serpent-like creature with two fin-like sea ears, a long tail that passes itself off as a snake's tail, claws from hands to toe, and sharp-looking scales that goes from his back down to his tail. His whole body is purely muscular in strength and he also has a slithery tongue, which hisses that of a snake, not to mention a pair of spliced eyes. In addition, he also has sharp venomous fangs, which makes him a very intimidating creature to those around him.

He was wearing garment clothing as the lizardmens wore as Ripto gazed from him to his adversaries in the mirror.

"No, Sagrius. Not yet anyway." Ripto replied

* * *

Meanwhile, Spyro and Valora were swimming deep underwater in pursuit of the next amulet along with Sparx, who's encased in a bubble to supply himself with air. 

Spyro and Valora needn't worry about support for air since being dragons provided them immunity from that effect.

As they kept the search going, literally following the beam trail on where the next amulet is, they instantly caught sight of a huge cave that leads to the uppermost surface of the cave where the amulet is with-held.

With determination written on their faces, they swammed over to the location. Suddenly, about eight tentacles burst out from the ground as Spyro and Valora were both caught off-guard at the moment before the tentacles ensnared them both into their grasp from hands to legs.

As they started struggling for freedom, about five portals appeared throughout the underwater area to their notice. Out came a few serpent-like creatures led by Sagrius who immediately headed toward the designated area.

As Sagrius and his followers emerged from underwater, the first thing that caught their sights was the glowing speck of the gold amulet several feets away behind a series of rubbles and debris.

Sagrius hissed in satisfaction.

"The master would be pleased." He said.

Meanwhile, Spyro and Valora desperately tried to free themselves from the strong grips of the sea tentacles and so far was at no avail. Sparx even tried, but didn't have the strength to free them with his small hands. If Spyro had a sword, he'd cut his way out. Unfortunately, he doesn't. But luckily, Valora has a cutting edge weapon to free them.

In a desperate attempt, Valora struggles to unleash her axe and cut them both free. But each attempt caused the tentacles to squeeze the life out of her. Gritting her teeth in determination and with a few struggles, she was finally able to grasp her axe and started instantly slicing the tentacle that grasped her left arm. As the tentacle bled freely from the attack, Valora did the same with the tentacle on her second arm before unleashing her weapon attack on the tentacles that grasped her legs.

As soon as she was free, she went and naturally freed Spyro from the tentacle's grasp. As soon as they were free, they instantly went into the direction of the cave where the next amulet is.

However, Valora took one glance back at the tentacles to find that they were slowly regenerating from the wounds.

Gazing forward again, she and Spyro made quick paces over to the cave. After a while, they resurfaced to the cave and saw that Sagrius and his followers broke through the debris and started to the amulet.

When Sagrius and his followers sensed their presence, they instantly turned and caught sight of them.

Sagrius hissed in anger before signalling his followers to take care of them.

Instantly, the four serpent-like creatures hissed and dashed over to the dragons as both Spyro and Valora got into fighting stance.

Spyro manages to duck from the first serpent's left hook and, while briefly advancing forward, quickly threw a clothline to the dashing second seepent, who hits the ground backfist from the impact.

The first serpent hissed in anger and started dashing towards Spyro again as they both engaged in hand-to-hand combat.

Meanwhile, Valora evades right from a sharp left swing delivered from the third serpent simultaneously shoving him into the wall, knocking his head hard into the wall, which issued blood from the forehead as the serpent hits the ground motionless.

As she kept her gaze to the third serpent, the fourth grasped her around the neck with both arms as Valora started struggling to get free.

Spyro briefly evades back from a right backfist delivered by the second serpent before the creature sharply threw the right fist forward.

Instantly, Spyro grabs the attack with his left simultaneously grabbing a sharp left hook with his right. As Spyro grasped both the serpent's arms, the serpent started struggling the break free while Spyro tries to prevent that.

Valora was still grasped around the neck by the serpent and was struggling to no avail. The serpent hissingly laughed in satisfaction unaware that Valora's tail was between its legs. In an instant opportunity, Valora used her tail to sweep the serpent's left leg, causing the creature to lose balance and stagger backward simultaneously releasing the hold on Valora. The dragoness gazed at the staggering serpent and threw a high kick to the creature's face, getting him briefly in mid-air before the creature hits the ground on its back.

Spyro still struggled to keep the serpent's arms at bay as the creature hissed viciously at the purple dragon.

Gritting his teeth, Spyro, in an instant, bended the serpent's arms back, cracking numorous bones in the process. This scene displayed twice from the left to right angle as the serpent hissed in agonizing pain.

Releasing the hold, Spyro instantly threw a double palm to the creature's midsection and, while the creature staggers, threw a roundhouse, which got the serpent flipping to the ground.

Spyro wasted little time and started heading over pass the rubble and debris towards the amulet. Valora followed suit.

When they both got there, they saw the serpent standing in front of the portal, attempting to enter with the amulet in posession.

"Hey! Come back here with that amulet!" Valora shouted

Sagrius met their gaze a quarter and a half way before grinning evilly.

"Well, if it isn't the great SSSSSparrow The Dragon." He said, issuing a brief evil chuckle. "Well, you're too late. This amulet is going to master. And there is nothing you can do to sssssstop him."

With strong determination, Spyro spoke.

"You don't know how ssssso wrong you are." He said, briefly mocking the serpent's tongue

Instantly, Spyro dashed towards him, but Sagrius was quick to enter the portal before it closed, prompting Spyro to grasp an empty space. In dismay, Spyro turned and waltzed pass Valora in frustration, while she follows. Momentarily, Spyro stopped and sighed deeply while Valora stopped behind him.

"Damn."

"Calm down, Spyro. We have five amulets and they have two now. So, we have the advantage."

Spyro grew silence for a while, then nodded in agreement.

"Good point."

She approached Spyro and issued a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Okay. Let's get out of here."

They both waltzed over and dived back into the water to retrace their steps in reaching the surface. Momentarily, they had to watch their path of the regenerating tentacles to avoid ensnarement.

Back on the surface, Hunter, Cianca, and Dale were standing in front of two burial grounds, in which they buried the two dead villagers that were feasted on by the Riptocs.

Hunter shook his head shamefully at this.

"You know, it's a shame."

With her gaze still at the burial ground, Cianca spoke.

"What is?"

"Villagers being at the wrong place at the wrong time. It's a freakin' massacre."

Dale nodded and gazed towards Hunter, who kept his gaze to the burial ground.

"You know, I definitely agree with you on that. They didn't deserve this. They didn't do anything." Dale said before returning his gaze to the ground.

Hunter shook his head.

"No, they didn't."

Suddenly, Hunter sensed three presences approaching and turned behind him to see Spyro, Sparx, and Valora returning to shore with disappointment written on their faces.

They ran towards them and stopped inches from them, noticable by their expressions.

"What's wrong?" Hunter asked

Spyro issued a brief silence before speaking.

"They got the amulet."

Hunter sighed in dismay before speaking.

"Well, that's two for them."

"Hey, don't worry. We have five. All we have to do is go to the dark forest and claim the other five before they do. Okay?"

Hunter, Cianca, and Dale nodded in response as Spyro nodded back.

"Okay. Let's go."

The gangs retraced their steps from the clearing back to the double path, which only took about a couple of minutes. When they got there, they instantly took the left path.

Unlike the right path, this path they were heading was longer, but it wasn't tiring for the gangs at all. They could actually use the walk. After what seems to be several minutes of walking, they finally reached an area where they came across a structured platform.

As they approached further, they stopped for an examination of the structure. Spyro looked up on the roof of the structured platform and took notice of an ancient writing inscripted on there. Spyro narrowed his eyes a bit in thought.

'_Hmm._' He thought

Suddenly, Spyro's inscripted hand started slightly glowing as Spyro felt it and instantly caught on to what it meant.

Cianca instantly notice, but kept quiet for Valora to take notice of it as well.

"Spyro, what is it?"

Spyro grew silence for a while before speaking.

"'_The energy of five is what lies the path._'" Spyro translated the writing before gazing at his slightly glowing inscripted hand

Then, Spyro gazed over at the bottom of the platform and noticed five deeply carved key seals, which are assembled in a striaght line, that took the image of circular spliced eyes. Spyro took this to the indication that the amulets were the key to opening their path. Instantly, he extended his arm, open-handed, as a dark beam shot out from his inscripted hand towards the middle key seal.

Valora followed his example and took the necklace, that held her amulet, from around her neck. Approaching by Spyro, she extended the amulet forward as a yellow beam shot out towards the first key seal.

Hunter, Dale, and Cianca instantly followed suit as the three beam, that of orange, purple, and cyan blue, came in contact with the other key seals. After a few minutes, energy was invisibly pulsating throughout the structural platform, gathering up energy particles as it went. After a while, a medium size whirling portal was open for entrance.

Spyro, Sparx, Hunter, Valora, Cianca, and Dale grew determined as, one-by-one, they approached and entered the whirling portal that will take them into the eerie dark forest.

After the gangs entrance, the portal instantly closed up.

* * *


	16. Amulet, Suspicion, and Ambush

Chapter 15: **Amulet, Suspicion, and Ambush  
**

* * *

As the portal opened and closed after entrance, the gangs entered the rainforest. A dark and eerie jungle of unimaginable terror beyond anything anyone could catch sight of. Only thing that wasn't here, much to the gangs' surprise, was the rain.

Of course, it was no surprise to Spyro and Hunter since they've had their brief share of the forest when they first entered the New World. However, they've never had a chance to explore the depth of the forest since the new batch of Riptocs has caught sight of them. Now they have a chance for the important purposes of acquiring the remaining amulets.

For now, the gangs stepped off of the designed platform, which is near the solid steel barrier that separates them from Terra Techa, and inspected the forest in awkward silence. Presence in the area was batches of vine trees and series of bushes, including a purple dirt path leading forward.

After what seems like a long silence, Spyro nodded.

"Okay. Let's get to work." Spyro said

With nods of agreement, the gangs waltzed the purple dirt path forward into the rainforest.

During their long and dreadful walk, they surveyed the forest with various glances. Worried, scared, or curious, it could go either way.

But the walk was almost growing fatigue to the gangs, mostly to Dale, who was panting. Hunter noticed and pats his back to slow his breathing a bit.

"You alright?" Hunter asked

Dale swallowed saliva a bit before speaking.

"A little." He answered. "You know, we haven't had anything to drink in a while since we started this little journey."

Hunter nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Quite frankly, I'm growing a little dehydrated myself."

"Yeah, me too." Spyro said "But let's not worry about it now. If we could find a safe spot somewhere in this forest, we can take a rest stop. Until then, there's nothing we can do about it."

The gangs nodded in agreement as they continued their progress into the forest.

* * *

The inside of the medium-size torture chamber room was definitely a prison for many captives, but it's mostly someplace where anyone really don't want to end up when it comes to being chained up and maimed to pieces by Riptocs and other horrific creatures. Aside from that, the place was empty. Well, partially empty since skinned off bodies, with many of their internal organs showing, was in chains, bloodied at the most while a few were reduced to skeletons. And from the looks of them, the feisty Riptocs ripped a few to pieces and a few were scolded by green acid due to the brief smoke rising from the bones. Either way, no one ever survived this room. 

A lizardman entered the chamber holding the urn, which with-held the ashes of the enormous creature known as Leonus. As he waltzed further into the room, he stopped in front of another recently deceased victim before slowly placing the urn down on the ground.

Stepping several feet's back, he raised both his arms up, with the staff in his left hand, tilted his head up, and closed his eyes before softly chanting a spell in a runic language.

Momentarily, his staff flicks a bright dark color as he recited each verse of the spell, in hopes to bring his monstrous creation back to life and destroy his enemies.

* * *

Their walk only lasted for about a couple of miles, carefully avoiding any amount of danger that stood their way before they managed to find a rest spot. 

They wasted little time to set up camp there between two vine trees and made themselves comfortable on opposite sides of the fire.

Specifically, Spyro, Hunter, Dale, and Sparx on one side, Valora, and Cianca reluctantly on the other.

As they all sat comfortably, Hunter spoke.

"Hey, Spyro?"

"Yeah?"

Hunter gazed to Spyro and resumed.

"About what you said back at the clearing..." He started to say before Spyro intervened

"Hunter, I know you can swim. But two is an unlucky number."

Due to Spyro's reference, Hunter shook his head.

"No, No, No. Two was the _even_ number. _Three_ was the odd number around, so I should've gone with you."

Leaning his head back against the tree and slowly closing his eyes, Spyro, with his gaze diverted to Hunter, sighed in annoyance and spoke.

"Look, Hunter, I'm sorry, all right? But it's done, okay? So, so let's just skip it. Please."

Hunter studied Spyro's pleading gaze for a while, then nodded softly and spoke.

"Okay."

"Thank you." Spyro said, and then changed the subject. "What does the tracker say?"

As Hunter scanned the tracker, the contraption started beeping rapidly in response to a nearby amulet.

Those that were presence drew their attention to Hunter, who gazed the tracker with a hint of surprise.

"It's here somewhere." He answered

Before anyone could speak, they halted their voices as Hunter trailed the tracker to the location of the amulet. It was a while before he started trailing it up to the tree that they sat next to.

Upon that indication, he looked up and took note of a small bird's nest on the long, strong bough of the tree.

In notice, Spyro looked up in the direction before speaking.

"Sparx, go high."

Sparx nodded.

"Got it."

Sparx took flight towards the bough. As soon as he got there, he cautiously took a look around the nest for any indication of danger. When he found none, he began his search for the amulet.

_Meanwhile..._

"Hey, Spyro." Hunter spoke.

With his attention still at the nest, Spyro spoke.

"Yeah?"

"Remember when you said that there were five amulets left?"

"I do recall."

"You were wrong. According to this, there are four left."

In surprise, Spyro gazed Hunter.

"You're kidding me."

With his gaze to the tracker, Hunter shook his head before Spyro looked to the tracker himself.

"No. Apparently, while we were in Terra Techa, they managed to acquire at least four of them; Gold being their recent one."

Gazing from the tracker to Hunter with the expression intact, Spyro spoke.

"So we're now down to four?"

Hunter nodded, gazed Spyro, and spoke.

"Yeah."

Silence, he softly grimaced with frustration.

"Unbelievable."

"Spyro!"

Spyro looked up and saw Sparx flying down with the bright orange amulet in his possession.

Instantly, Sparx handed the amulet to Spyro, who took it gracefully.

After a while of close inspection on the bright and shiny amulet, Spyro spoke.

"So that's five for us and four for them, right?"

Hunter nodded.

"Yeah."

Spyro took a deep breath and sighed deeply before nodding.

"Okay. Let's resume our rest stop for a while to preserve our energy, and then keep moving."

Everyone nodded in response as they resumed the ordeal.

* * *

As minutes passed throughout the rest stop, Valora was growing increasingly uncomfortable around Cianca for some apparent reason. 

In notice, Spyro briefly grew concerned and suspicious at the same time on the issue between Valora and Cianca. Because, if memory serves, they almost had a brief heated issue between each other back in Terra Techa before the purple dragon managed to get them to settle.

He had asked Valora about that incident, but she said that it was nothing.

Spyro didn't buy that, neither did he buy the issue between them back at Terra Techa. That argument seems to be way beyond Cianca's ominous words to Hunter.

But whatever it was that set Valora off, he was willing to find out. And what better way to find out the answer than right now.

"Valora, can I talk to you for a second?" Spyro asked as he got up from his spot.

Valora, however, grew a bit confused and spoke.

"Why? We can talk right--"

"Valora..." Spyro interrupted and resumed. "...please."

As the others watched, Valora grew hesitant while studying his pleading gaze. Eventually, she got up and followed Spyro away from the rest stop while Cianca watched their departure with interest and curiosity.

As soon as Spyro and Valora were in the clear, the purple dragon wasted little time on the interrogation.

"Alright. Out with it." He whispered, a bit harshly

Confused and surprised by the high tone in his voice, Valora spoke in a whisper.

"Out with what?"

"You know damn well what. This little _invisible_ tension between you and Cianca. And don't give me that '_Nothing_' garbage, because I don't buy it. Neither do I buy the cause of that argument."

"What cause?! What the hell are you talking about?"

"That incident in Terra Techa. That is so beyond about her rudeness to Hunter. It's something else, isn't it?"

Scoffing incredulously, Valora shook her head and spoke.

"We're not talking about this."

She started to leave the spot before Spyro halted her by a grab of her left wrist.

Spyro narrowed his eyes to a glare and spoke.

"Oh, yes we are."

Slowly, her glaring eyes met with his glaring eyes. It was a minute of a stare-off before Valora loosened her glare with a stern one. That reason being was because she has seen that glare before in the dragon's eyes. It was the glare of her befallen lover. The look managed to scare her for a moment, yet she managed to go pass intimidation with stern determination.

Spyro, after taking note of her expression, slowly replaced his glare with a pleading gaze before speaking.

"Please." He spoke softly

Silence a bit, Valora nodded. But before she could speak on the matter, she and Spyro got on alert at the sound of rustling in the background.

As they searched around for the source of the noise, they started to hear muffled voices in the background as well.

Quickly, they started heading back to the rest stop. As soon as they got there, they halted to a stop to find the others gone from the site.

Before they could come to terms on their whereabouts, they heard muffled cries nearby. As they traced the source of the sound, they slowly looked up to find, to their horror, the sight of their friends wedged by the tree struggling in a cocoon made of live strong vines.

"Son of a gnorc!" Spyro managed to say

While looking around, Valora nodded in agreement.

"You can say that again. But where's Sparx? I don't see him."

Spyro started looking around pass the dangling rows of tree vines including the cocoon of vines, but couldn't catch sight of his dragonfly.

"I don't see him either." He said, and then called, "Sparx!"

No Response.

"Sparx!!"

"Spyro!!"

Sparx's voice came, but it was faint; seemingly from a far off distance.

At that very sound, Spyro abruptly jerked his head to the right direction.

"Sparx?!" Spyro called

However, that became a mere distraction as three sets of vines instantly grasped an unsuspecting Valora on her ankles, then her upper waist to grasp her wings, then finally, her mouth to keep her from screaming.

But despite that, she managed a muffled scream before being forcibly dragged away from the purple dragon's side.

Instantly, Spyro turned around and took notice in shock.

"Valora!!" He screamed

Then, he screamed in agonizing pain as a projectile was discharged on his back.

As distortion virtually surrounds his feature, Spyro fell face-first to the dirt ground and was unconscious at the same time the distortion halted.

But despite his unconscious state, he managed to get earshot of footsteps approaching followed by a small voice calling out to him in a wail of shock.

Then, the noise around the purple dragon faded as Spyro drifted off.

* * *


	17. Second Encounter

Chapter 16: **Second Encounter - Spyro vs. Ripto  
**

* * *

Blackness once again stole his vision as he groaned from the pain on his body.

Then, due to a sudden voice, his brown eyes shot open with an added gasp of air.

Jerking awake and breathing heavily, Spyro desperately surveyed his surroundings to find that he was in the exact same spot he was in before the attack.

The only difference is that white, misty fog has surrounded him in every direction.

But reasons for his desperation was not the fogs surrounding him, it was something else. He noticed that he was alone and without his arm gauntlet, and then he realized what has happened.

Wasting little time, he strained a bit to get himself off the ground before he halted upon a distant evil laughter.

On instinct, he swirled around in search of the source. Upon recognition of the voice, he grinded his teeth before speaking.

"Where are you, shorty." He spoke softly

"_Right here._" A voice whispered

He jerked his head to the right only to find a reddish projectile hurtling towards him.

As his eyes widened, he fleetingly rolled to the left out of harm's way while the projectile passed him up and vanished into the fog.

Spyro didn't have time to notice it before he saw another projectile hurtling his way. He performed the same maneuver to evade the projectile and did it again with the third.

During the ordeal, he still didn't take note of the projectile vanishing into the fog.

As he started to stand, the whole scenery grew in silence for only a short while before distant clapping was heard.

From his position, Spyro took a slow glare in the left direction to find Ripto emerging from the depth of the fog, clapping his hands with a mock expression of impressiveness.

Ripto issued an evil grin on his face before speaking.

"So we meet again, Spar--" He halted and cleared his throat before speaking. "I mean, _Spyro_."

"Where the hell are my friends, shorty?" Spyro demanded with a hint of venom in his voice.

"Ooooh, mean streak, I like that."

Spyro growled with frustration and shouted.

"Where are they?!"

With the evil grin intact, Ripto spoke.

"Instead of worrying about your pathetic friends, you should worry about yourself."

With an instant extend of his left hand; Ripto's scepter appeared in his grasp before he muttered a ritualistic language as Spyro got on his guard.

Afterward, his scepter started glowing brightly red with an intense power that forces Spyro to shield his eyes from the effect.

As the red glow dimmed down, Spyro uncovered his eyes to a sight that sent a chill to his scales.

Standing a couple of feet's before him was a large, red serpent creature. The facial figure definitely took a strong resemblance to an actual anaconda. But due to close observation, Spyro could tell that this creature is actually the sorcerer.

The creature had spliced green reptilian eyes, two spiked horns for ears, a slithery tongue, and saliva-filled fangs.

Aside from its body, the creature's arms were muscular. The only weight that supports his way of standing was his long tail.

Swallowing an amount of saliva, Spyro spoke.

"That...is an even uglier bea--"

He tightened his eyes shut and grits his teeth as an ear-piercing, yet violent hiss from the serpent interrupted his speech.

Afterwards, Spyro loosened his facial expression and spoke.

"Guess he don't want to be called that either." He muttered before assuming a fighting stance and resumed. "Alright, _Ripto the Serpent_, let's dance."

Hissing, the creature slowly veered its head back.

It almost seems, to Spyro's guess, as if the creature was going to lash in his direction. But the creature feigned that attempt and, in a quick motion, spat out what seems to be a burning green substance of acid.

Almost instinctively, Spyro simultaneously jumped and evaded backwards having the acid make contact with the ground, literally scolding the soil.

As his flapping wings supported his body, Spyro, whose strong glare was to the serpent, kept himself hovering above ground for a moment before softly landing on the ground.

Upon his landing, the serpent once again issued a quick acid spit attack. This time, Spyro did a back flip as the green projectile collided with the ground and scolded the soil like the first one.

Narrowing its eyes to a glare, the serpent growled inwardly.

Then, the serpent spat out acid again.

Spyro noticed and leaped in the air to evade, literally causing the acid to hit the ground with the same damaging results to the soil as the last two, before the serpent's long tail knocked him to the left side.

As the dragon soared across in mid-air, Spyro, with use of his wings, halted his mid-air ride before quickly taking note of the serpent charging in his direction at a fast pace.

Instantly, Spyro let loose a single fireball, which made direct contact with the serpent's eyes.

The indication was enough to cause the serpent to halt its advance with a roar of pain while covering its eyes.

Capitalizing, Spyro landed to the ground on his hind legs and sprinted in the serpent's direction. While running and without his notice, his inscripted hand unexpectedly shimmered brightly.

The serpent hardly had time to notice due to its eyes before the creature was shoulder-rammed backward by a massive dragon charge.

But Spyro didn't let up. He kept the attack going until the serpent was backed up against a large tree passed the misty fog.

Spyro leaped from the collision course and landed a couple of feet's away. Panting, he kept his eyes forward to survey his handiwork, but it was difficult since the fog was in the way.

So he decided a slow approach for inspection, but before he could, he halted upon a growling sound and at the same time, the monstrous serpent lashed out and grasped a hold of Spyro's entire abdominal body with its left hand, pinning both his arms in the process.

Then, the creature forced the dragon up against a tree with a harsh impact that got Spyro grunting in pain.

Then, Spyro, with his teeth gritted, started straining in pain while the creature's grip applied to his abdominal body, literally crushing every bone in his body.

Spyro could feel his spine being crushed from each grip which made it become difficult for him to breath at the moment.

With its splicy eyes glaring Spyro, the red serpent creature slowly veered its face an inch to the purple dragon's face and spoke.

"As I said during our first encounter, _your soul_..._is mine_."

With a malicious grin on his face, the serpent's eyes glows a greenish color.

Spyro grunted as he could feel his very essence being forcibly stripped away. As his spirit slowly becomes unwillingly taken away, he could feel his strength leaving him at the moment.

Despite the pain, Spyro felt himself shaking from the cold sensation in his body due to the extraction.

'_No_.' His thoughts whispered. '_I will not let it end now_.'

Then, the serpent halted his grinning gesture. It could feel the spiritual essence suddenly returning back to its rightful place. Its glowing eyes dimmed down with a look of shock and surprise.

'_But How?_' His thoughts questioned. '_Unless..._'

The serpent's gaze slowly went down to the dragon's left hand. There, he notices the bright dark color glowing from within his inscripted hand. Upon that indication, the serpent slowly sent his gaze forward to find its prey glaring him on very strongly.

The serpent almost felt a pint of fear in his being, but kept that emotion in check as the purple dragon bared his left hand tightly and spoke.

"Surprise."

With an immediate outcry, Spyro unleashed a devastating wave of dark fire from his mouth directly into the serpent's face.

As the serpent roared in pain, Spyro kept the attack going until the creature released its grasp on him.

As the serpent staggers and constantly roars in pain, Spyro landed on his hind legs in a crouch. Literally ignoring the pain, the purple dragon went on the attack.

While the serpent was still fazed by the early attack, Spyro sprinted in the creature's direction. As soon as he was within an inch of the creature, the purple dragon leaped up high and before the serpent could regain itself, the creature was met with a mighty right uppercut to the chin. Following up, he spun clockwise and did a left roundhouse to the left cheek with a harsh impact that issued a claw mark to its face.

The attack was enough to get the serpent to the side ground as Spyro landed in a crouch, his wings folding back upon landing.

Then, as he slowly stood up, he could see the monster rising to its upright position.

Slowly crossing his arms to an 'X' position, Spyro kept his glare to the monster as he prepared for his attack while the serpent followed suit rearing its head back.

It became a brief standoff before the serpent roared out first with a variety of acid spit.

Instantly, Spyro thrusted his arms downward and followed suit with a barrage of dark fireballs unleashed from his mouth.

Dark fire and acid collided together, but despite the effort, the outcome was in the favor of fire as the attack was enough to pierce through the barrage of acid and directly at its target.

The serpent didn't have time to react before the barrage of dark fire struck the creature head on, issuing a roar of agonizing pain afterwards.

The creature was literally forced back into the misty fog as Spyro started breathing heavily once again ignoring the pain.

He started to see black smoke rising from the area of the supposed creature. Slowly, he started to approach the area, but when he got there, he found that the creature was gone.

Before the purple dragon could come to thought, a voice whispered out as he listened.

"_There is no need to search for my whereabouts, the next time we meet, you're luck will run out._"

Panting softly with a bit of silence, Spyro spoke with a brief, soft sinister tone to it.

"Yeah? We'll see about that. Time to wake up."

Closing his eyes, he gripped his inscripted hand tightly before it started glowing.

* * *


	18. Escaping the Dark Forest

Chapter 17: **Escaping the Dark Forest  
**

* * *

The forest may be dark and eerie, but it never stopped a few staff-wielding lizardmen and ravenous Riptocs to stay and stand guard in front of the large vine tree that held the purple dragon in a cocoon of vines.

They were on guard with their backs to the tree for nearly a few hours to ensure that the prisoner doesn't escape. Momentarily, they had to keep the Riptocs, who are binded by energy-based leashes, under control by order of their master due to the fact that the prisoner has what he desires.

As they constantly kept watch, one lizardman was almost reaching a heap of boredom due to the ordeal; but he managed to bypass that with a brief look of excitement on his face in hopes of the prisoner to escape so he could take a shot at him.

As they resumed watch, with the sound of slithering/dangling vines and snarling Riptocs, they failed to notice a slight speck of dark light inside of the vine-covered cocoon.

As the glow slowly shimmers down, the third lizardman caught a glimpse of it by the corner of his left eye.

As he turned around, with his strong leash-hold on the Riptoc, the other lizardmen took notice, but kept their positions.

"What's wrong?" The first lizardman asked

"I'm not certain." The third replied. "But I thought I saw some kind of--"

In the blink of an eye, as the vines itself issued a quick shriek of pain, the vine cocoon exploded through contact with orange flame, simultaneously, three fireballs were unleashed and came in contact with the three Riptocs that were leashed by the lizardmen.

As the Riptocs screeched in pain while disintegrating into fiery bits afterwards, the lizardmens braced their eyes away from, not only the fiery ash, but the sight of the creatures' demise.

As the ashes cleared, the lizardmens uncovered their eyes to find the remains of the creatures before quickly looking up to find the cocoon badly damaged with only green slime occupying the opening and something else.

_Someone was missing..._

"Where is he?" The first one whispered

However, their gazes slowly diverted forward due to a strong presence nearby. But the terrifying fact was that the shadowy dark brown-eyed figure was looming behind them.

Fear almost consumed the three lizardmen, but they managed to bypass that with a look of determination.

Then, the second lizardman, with the staff in his left hand, quickly twirled counter-clockwise and went for the strike.

However, he was halted by the grasp on his left lower wrist. To this indication, he, during his brief struggle, slowly gazed into the glaring brown eyes of Spyro the Dragon.

Once again, the lizardman hid his intimidation and met glares with the dragon.

"Where are they?" Spyro spoke in half a whisper.

In lieu of answering, the lizardman decided to struggle once more to get the upper hand. But Spyro quickly yanked his wrist and flipped him over on his back, simultaneously, getting the staff from his grasp.

The first one quickly got on the attack with an attempted left swing of the staff, but Spyro quickly noticed and threw a front kick to the sternum of the lizardman, who forcibly dropped the staff from his hand. Then, with the lizardman at a bending position, he used the current staff to knock him on his head, rendering him unconscious.

The third and final lizardman got into a stance with his staff at the ready. As before, he held his look of excitement in order to hide his intimidation.

As the lizardman grinned evilly, Spyro took a stance with the staff in hands while his glaring eyes met with the lizardman's.

Then, the lizardman's evil grin halted when he saw the chilling smirk on the face of the purple dragon. But once again, he had his intimidation in check as both combatants stood their ground waiting for the first attack.

Instantly, the two combatants dashed towards each other and started on their attacks.

They exchanged staff blows to each other and it briefly became a stalemate. But it wasn't going to stay that way for long. Just as the two combatants locked staffs, Spyro shoved his opponent back.

As the lizardman staggered, he regained himself and dashed in the dragon's direction.

As he went for a quick left swipe, Spyro ducked from it and used the staff to sweep his opponent off his feet, causing him to flip forward and land on his back.

The lizardman was about to get to his feet when he was halted by the edgy point of a staff. Once again, his intimidation was in check. That was, until he gazed into the dark brown eyes of the purple moodless dragon.

"Where are they?" He asked

The lizardman grew silence, half-intimidated, half-determined.

In notification to this, Spyro tossed the staff, grasped the lizardman by the fabric of his robe and forced him up against the vine tree while the lizardman grunted in pain from the impact.

"Tell me where they are!" He shouted

The lizardman almost considered telling the dragon, but he was always loyal to his master and would rather perish than defy him.

To this indication, he muttered the words, '_Burn_,' which was unheard by the dragon.

In notice to the soft remark, Spyro narrowed his eyes a bit and spoke.

"What was that?"

"I said, '_I'd rather burn!_'"

Instantly, Spyro yanked the fabric of his robe forward till the lizardman was inches to his face.

"Suit yourself."

Then, to the lizardman's horror, Spyro issued a wave of flame down onto the lizardman's legs.

The moment the amount of pain reached the lizardman's ankles, he screamed in sudden fear and spoke.

"ALRIGHT! I'll tell you!"

Instantly, Spyro halted while the flame freely burns away at his cloth and doing less damage to his bodily skins. Then, he glared the panting lizardman with a chilling smirk on his face before speaking.

"That's better. Now, talk!"

While panting, he started to speak. But before he could, he started screaming loudly, forcing the purple dragon to release his hold on him due to a stinging sensation on his hand. It felt hot. In fact, as Spyro looked at the screaming lizardman, he found that, to his horror, that the lizardman suddenly bursted into roaring flames.

Momentarily, his screaming seized while the flames consumed his mutilated corpse.

As Spyro's eyes reverted to normal, he grew speechless and horrified from the sight before soft evil chuckling was heard in the air.

However, before Spyro took note of it, he took anticipation to the fact that his defense gauntlet was gone, leaving himself briefly naked with only his fire breath as his arsenal.

Then, the dragon diverted his attentional thoughts to the constant evil chuckling sound.

It was Ripto. The purple dragon was sure of it. And, to his terror, throughout the hideous laughter, the cries of his friends were heard.

'_Hunter, Sparx, Valora..._' His thought started with anxiety

But his complete thoughts were interrupted by strong determination on his feature.

"Hang on, guys. I'm coming."

As soon as Spyro got on the pathway, he halted as another round of laughter flooded his surroundings.

'_Ripto._' He thought

Then, it was something else. A familiar, strong presence rocked his senses.

To this indication, he slowly looked down to the ground to find, to his shock, a dark grey pathway. And before Spyro could register his thoughts, he shot his head up as the eerie noise came.

He knew that sound. But it couldn't be. They were on the other side of Terra Techa. How did they get here?

Then, it became apparent to Spyro at this point at what was going on and what he has to do. He has to save his friends. But in order to do that, he has to escape the forest from..._**Darkstalkers**_!

Not bothering to look back, Spyro made a dash for it on the pathway.

Breathing heavily throughout his run, he could not only hear the ghostly howls of the stalkers, but rustling of the live vines.

The whole thing became difficult for him since Dale wasn't around to provide him camouflage from the creatures. Yet, he managed to keep running.

Up ahead, he noticed the live vines forming a medium-sized webbed barricade to block his path.

Growling inwardly, Spyro issued two to three fireballs to break the webbed door down, while slime issued from the attack.

As Spyro passed the damaged barricade, the shadowy creatures gave chase at a quickened pace.

Spyro didn't look back, but instead, he looked up in order to locate a clearing from the trees so he could take flight out of the area.

Then, as he looked forward, another web-like barricade of vines blocked his path, only to get the same treatment as the first one did. But it only issued a hole in the middle, forcing Spyro to lunge through it.

Upon landing, he rolled on his back, stood up and resumed running with the shadowy creatures tailing behind.

Then, several feet's ahead, he noticed, to his surprise, a large gateway-looking barricade of vines just waiting for him.

'_Damn it!_' He thought

Then, he looked up again. Still no clearing. He dared not look back. He knew the stalkers were behind him and closing soon.

As he kept his pace, he momentarily kept his sight upward to find a clearing and forward to blaze his way through an assortment of vine barricade. It won't be long before he reached that gateway.

He breathed heavily while resuming his pace and not once looking back at the pursuing ghostly creatures. Then, he looked up again. Still no clearing.

'Son of a Gnorc!' His thoughts fumed with anger.

He has to escape the forest and fast. But with no clear of path, it was almost inevitable. Then, anticipation reached his thoughts. Soon, his facial feature grew of determination before he started growling inwardly.

Suddenly, the inscription on his hand issued a dark glow as Spyro kept his running pace, oblivious to the fact that his entire body was engulfed in dark flames. The entire experience grew harmless to the dragon as he kept his pace going. During his fast approach, he noticed the strong, consuming power right away, but kept his eyes forward to avoid losing focus.

With the large gateway-like vine barricade in view, Spyro issued a battle cry and quickly lunged forward.

Upon contact with the dark flames, the barricade exploded to pieces with green slime splattering afterwards while Spyro, who was greeted by the light of the night, spreads his wings and took to the air away from the forest.

In the air, breathing heavily, the powers surrounding Spyro slowly seized as the purple dragon stayed his gaze to the forest. Then, he slowly diverted his gaze forward with strong determination.

He had a job to do. And he's bound to finish that job.

Without a single word, he took flight in the direction of Terra Techa.

* * *


	19. Betrayal and Preparation

Chapter 18: **Betrayal and Preparation  
**

* * *

Hunter's eyes shot open with a gasp escaping his breath, a reaction that's caused after experiencing a bad dream. 

But as the archer slowly surveyed his surroundings, it all became clear that he wasn't dreaming.

He was in the diabolical torture chamber. The place was grotesque with the only smell reaching Hunter's nostril was a stint of blood, death and torture.

As Hunter resumed his surveying of the place, he, to his horror, found out the reason why.

A few pieces of skeletons bones occupied the floor while the entire bodies of them were chained up against the wall. To Hunter's guest, the bones seemed to be a couple of hours old.

But the bones weren't the problem. As he surveyed further, he saw, with the horrific expression intact with a hint of disgust, the few skinless bodies of the corpse being currently occupied by a number of hungry rats.

The mere sight of them nibbling on the dead's remaining flesh made his stomach turn, but he managed to subdue his nausea before resuming his observation.

As he did, to his shock, he noticed Dale and Valora across from him, unconscious and chained up against the wall at the far left corner.

"Valora, Dale." He whispered

Then, he looked up and noticed the dragonfly Sparx unconscious as well inside of a small, sizable cage.

"...Sparx." He whispered

He attempted to go towards them, but something held him back. He surveyed himself and found that his arms and ankles were shackled by chains. He looked over to the others and found that they were in the same predicament as well.

Panting almost heavily, Hunter started struggling from the chains. Despite the length of the chains, the escape proved useless. So he struggled harder, but to no avail. The entire ordeal almost issued an amount of pain in the cheetah's lower wrists.

But he wasn't going to give in. He was about to issue another struggle before he jerked his head to the right side at the sound of the metallic door opening.

As he kept his gaze to the frame, he saw two lizardmen enter and stood their positions on each side of the door.

As Hunter watched, he saw, to his sheer dismay, Ripto enter the chamber with the scepter held in his left hand's grasp.

The lizardmen kept their positions while Ripto waltzed and halted in front of Hunter, who hardly missed the blood slowly draining from the sorcerer's nose.

Both were in silence while surveying each other's feature.

With his glare to the sorcerer, Hunter thought about reaching up and strangling the life-force from Ripto's bodily form, but refrained himself from doing so at the moment.

Momentarily, Ripto spoke.

"Well, look what we have here." He said, and then gestured to each of his captives as he resumed speaking. "_A cheetah, a dragon, a croc, and a dragonfly._ Luck appears to be on my side at the moment."

As the sorcerer issued an evil chuckle, Hunter spoke.

"Yeah, well, along with that nosebleed, your luck's about to run out."

He started to lunge in Ripto's direction, but as soon as he was inches towards him, the chains kept him at bay while the sorcerer issued a mocked yawn at the cheetah's attempt.

Eventually, Hunter ceased his struggle and sat back down before Ripto, who used the back of his right hand to wipe the blood from his nose, spoke.

"Obviously, your attempts are futile."

The sorcerer grinned evilly before Hunter spoke.

"What do you want?"

Instantly seizing his grinning gesture, Ripto spoke.

"I already have what I want. Well, half of what I want."

Hunter briefly grew confused by his comment, but before he could question him, anticipation entered his thoughts.

He gazed over towards Valora and Dale to find that the amulets they with-held were gone from their sight, including their weapons.

Slowly, with his look of shock, he gazed Ripto before speaking.

"What did you do with the amulets and our weapons?"

"As the old saying goes, '_Curiosity kills the cat._'"

Hunter issued a quick glare to him.

"It wasn't a curiosity, it was a demand!" Hunter corrected

As Ripto grinned evilly, Hunter surveyed around the area.

_Someone was missing..._

"Where's Cianca?"

Ripto was unresponsive. Instead, he resumed his evil grinning gesture, which only irritated Hunter even further from the indication.

"Where is she?!" He shouted

Then, Ripto halted with the evil smirk on his face before slowly looking towards the doorframe.

Hunter noticed and followed his example before coming upon a sight that ran his blood cold.

Entering the chamber was Cianca. But something was wrong. Something was different. The expression on her face has changed with evil in its place.

Hunter's shock expression was intact at this turn of event. Then, his expression switched to anger before he glared Ripto.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" Hunter demanded

Ripto shook his head in denial.

"I've done nothing to her. Allow me to elaborate. Cianca is one of my minions -- _a spy if you will_. I've sent her on this little _complicated_ mission to not only help you search for the amulets, but gain your ultimate trust."

He then gazed her.

"Isn't that right, Cianca?"

Cianca issued a curt nod in response as Ripto grinned evilly, diverted his attention to Hunter, and spoke.

"See? _The Ultimate Betrayal_."

As Hunter slowly looked down with his expression still intact, he grew speechless upon this revelation.

Words couldn't describe the emotions he was feeling at this point. Yet, his minds were racing with questions pertaining to this.

Eventually, he slowly sent his gaze to Cianca with a hint of silence in the gap before speaking.

"All this time? Why? We trusted you."

Silence, Cianca, whose expression seems almost devoid of emotion, issued an evil smirk to her face and spoke.

"Then you should know by now that trust can get you killed."

"Nice one." Ripto complimented. "I was actually going for that one."

She issued a slight bow and spoke.

"Thanks you, my master."

Anger slowly reached Hunter's mind as he slowly glared in Cianca's direction before speaking.

"You'll die for this, Cianca."

Silence, Cianca narrowed her eyes and started approaching towards Hunter, while Ripto stepped aside to provide space.

As she did, she kneeled down, used her left hand and grasped his chin before forcing her lips unto his with a treacherous kiss. Hunter wanted to struggle, but had little strength to do so.

Instantly, she forcibly released from him while Hunter, whose expression was in question, was panting from it.

Gingerly and sadistically, she started licking the taste onto her mouth before speaking.

"I take it from your expression that you're wondering what I'm doing. Well, I just want to have a taste of you right before you die. It's a pity that you won't have dear old Gunther to occupy you."

Instantly, she released the hold on his chin, unholstered a dagger from her pouch, and quickly slashed the cheetah's inscripted right hand.

With a harsh grimace of pain, Hunter's breathe shivered as Cianca grasped a hold of his bloody inscripted hand.

Due to the strong grip, Hunter grunted in pain while Cianca started chanting softly.

Throughout the chanting, as Ripto watched, darkness appeared and swirled around both their hands.

Hunter grinded his teeth as he felt an immense pain enter his hand. He tried to fight off the grip, but lacked the strength to do so.

Then, the glow subsided as Cianca relinquished her hold on him while Hunter collapsed on the floor from exhaustion.

Cianca, with the evil smirk intact, surveyed the green amulet in her grasp before speaking.

"It is done."

From her kneeling position, she bowed and offered her master the green amulet while he took it in his grasp with a malicious smile on his face.

"Marvelous. Now all I need is the last one. I just hope that dragon has taken my invitation." He said with an added evil grin on his face.

Both Ripto and Cianca started to leave the chamber, but not before the sorcerer issued a command to one of the lizardmens.

The lizardman nodded in response before Ripto and Cianca made his leave.

As soon as they were gone, the lizardman depressed a button on the wall next to the door before they both started to leave.

Hunter didn't have time to notice their departure before he was suddenly arched back against the wall by the chains until he was in the same position that Dale and Valora were.

He grunted in pain from the impact and didn't try to struggle due to lack of strength and blood leaking from his injured right hand.

All he could do right now is hope that his purple companion would come to their rescue. It's just a question of what will be in store for him when he gets here.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Terra Tower, the technicians were working around the clock in hopes to bypass the static interference on their monitor systems and so far the entire effort was little to no avail. 

As William constantly watched, a silent alarm issued around the laboratory, catching his attention.

However, before he could question his technicians, the opening of the mechanical blast door caught his attention as he saw Spyro enter and pacing towards him.

As William waltzed towards him, he halted in front of him, Spyro following suit, before speaking.

"Spyro, what--"

"We were ambushed." Spyro interrupted. "Ripto's got our weapons, the amulets, and my friends."

William's expression was of shock upon the revelation.

"What?"

Spyro nodded.

"Yeah. We found out that while we were here, he and his goons managed to snag four of them to our five."

Silence a bit in thought, William spoke.

"Seeing that your friends were captured, he now possesses nine of the amulets."

"Eight." Spyro corrected. "He left me alive."

With suspicion on his face, William spoke.

"Why?"

"Because I have something he wants."

Silence, William's eyes slowly widened at Spyro's intentions.

"You're not thinking of going down to his lair, are you?"

With an instant grimace of frustration, Spyro spoke.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't!"

"He has an army of creatures and lizardmen guards at his disposal. Do you honestly think that you can handle that many on your own?"

In long silence, Spyro, with careful thought, slowly issued a determined expression on his face before speaking.

"Yes." He said softly.

William was about to speak before Spyro intervened.

"W-William, no. Now I want to save this world as anybody else, but my friends comes first. And I'll be goddamned if I'm gonna let them die at the hands of shorty. So don't think you can stop me."

Silence.

Then, William issued a sudden proud, yet impressive smile to the dragon before speaking.

"I'm not."

Spyro loosened the expression on his face before William resumed.

"Such determination, such...heroism. It's no wonder Sparrow has embedded his amulet to you."

Spyro smiled at the indication of his statement before William spoke.

"Are you ready for this?"

Spyro issued a slow, curt nod in response before William spoke.

"Alright, then. Let's go."

* * *

Inside a Hanger Room, William stood before a wide hangar where the '_Incinerator X_' prototype was positioned on.

Spyro needn't question how they could get such a prototype inside a Hangar Room. He had bigger matters to attend to at the moment as he got into position.

Although it was painless, Spyro managed to perfectly fit himself inside of the prototype while William provided support from a monitor console. 

As the back of the prototype closed up, Spyro felt himself to be heavy, yet he managed slow, careful movement of the suit.

As soon as he was positioned properly, William spoke on an intercom.

"Comfy in there, Spyro?"

"Wow." Spyro spoke, almost mechanically, from the prototype. "It's like an entire computer system in here. I've never seen anything like it."

William chuckled and spoke.

"Well, just remember, Spyro, this isn't a training operation."

Although he was in the suit, Spyro's expression grew serious before speaking.

"Right."

As William typed on the console to operate the suit, he spoke.

"Now, listen. I've issued enough arsenals of weapons at your disposal, so use it very effectively. The suit also reacts to voice command and the weapons discharges automatically. So you don't need a book of manual for that. Also, you're lens comes with an auto-scanner. It won't work from a far-off range, so make sure you're at a medium or close distance for it to work. Are you getting this so far?"

"Yep." Spyro responded.

"Good. Now here's something that I also want you to take into account."

"What's that?"

"The self-destruct mechanism."

"WHAT?!" He shouted in shock

"Take it easy, Spyro. That only happens when the suit is severely damaged or forcibly activated at some point."

"What's the difference?"

"Well, if it was forcibly activated, your voice command could cease that attempt. But if the suit is badly damaged, you'll have thirty seconds to evacuate. The suit will automatically eject you when you're ready."

An uneasy silence issued from Spyro before he spoke.

"Oh. Thanks Will."

"Welcome. Oh, and your flame breath..."

"Now we're talkin'!" Spyro interrupted

William cleared his throat and resumed.

"Your flame breath issued like an atomic discharger, destroying almost everything within a five mile radius. So be careful not to overdo it."

"Right."

"I also have a communicator in here so you and I should keep in contact. I thoroughly apologize that no communicative device were installed on the gauntlets."

"Forget about it. Is that all?"

"Yes, for now. I'll keep in contact for further updates."

"Good. Wait, what are you guys gonna do?"

"We are going to begin our preparation of attack should Ripto advances his army here."

"Ah."

"Are you ready?"

* * *

From inside the suit, Spyro nodded with a confident smile on his face. 

"Let's fly."

A mechanical whirring sound was heard from the inside of the suit before a computerized voice issued.

"_Incinerator X cleared for take-off_."

* * *

Outside, a large hatch slowly opened from the rooftop of the tower while a countdown was indistinctly initiated from the computer console inside. 

"_Launch in Five...Four...Three...Two...One...Lift off!_"

Instantly, the Incinerator X took to the sky as its metallic wings flapped gracefully to control its flight.

The inscription on its forehead started glowing brightly before a dark beam issued from it in the recommended direction.

From the inside of the tower, William looked up through the open hatch at the departing prototype and smiled. Although he didn't tell Spyro of his knowledge about the spiritual possession, he kept that knowledge to himself.

He just hopes that Sparrow could help him and his friends before it was too late.

"Go get 'em, young dragon."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the wide corridor, Ripto, along with Cianca, was heading towards the throne room while many working lizardmens were passing by. 

Cianca, however, was growing a bit unconvinced by the situation regarding her master's plan.

"My lord, what if he doesn't show?"

Without much of a glance in her direction, Ripto spoke.

"He'll show if he wants to save his pathetic friends. In the meantime, I want you and the lizardmen guards to prepare as many Riptocs as you can for a full air and ground assault on Terra Techa. It's about time I put that land to ruins."

Cianca issued a curt bow in response before departing in another direction.

* * *

**Throne Room**

As Ripto entered the room, he made his way to the table at the left side of the throne. There was a medium-sized box positioned on the table.

With the box in his grasp, Ripto opened it. Inside contains the three recently found amulets that were Grey, Turquoise, and Pink. All were shimmering brightly inside the container as the sorcerer issued a soft evil grin of satisfaction.

"It won't be long now."

* * *


	20. Incineration Assault

Chapter 19: **Incineration Assault

* * *

**

It has taken a while, but Cianca has managed to assemble as many Riptocs and lizardmen guards as she could on the balcony platform.

Two dark portals were active on the large front balcony of the lair. One on the right that was reserved for the staff-wielding lizardmen guards and one on the left that's reserved for the vicious ground and air Riptocs.

From the looks of the pack, it seems to be at least four dozen of lizardmen guards along with many of the serpent guards, and a number of Riptocs as many could count.

Every one of the lizardmen had determination on their faces while the Riptocs' expression was of undying hunger for flesh and blood.

Neither could wait to put Terra Techa to ruins to provide room for their master's new city.

Sagrius and a lizardman were up front leading the pack.

"Alright!" Sagrius started. "Today, we take down Terra Techa. Spare no one."

With his left arm extended upward, with a staff in hand, Sagrius spoke.

"FORWARD!!!"

The battle cries of the lizardmen guards and the serpents issued along with the growls and snarls of the Riptocs as they all entered the dark portal towards their recommended destination.

* * *

Outside, a large swirling dark portal appeared overhead on the lair as dozens after dozens of flying Riptocs made their exit and made their routes to Terra Techa as well.

* * *

Ripto watched the scenery unfold through the reflected mirror and chuckled evilly in satisfaction.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Terra Tower..._

(**Beep Beep Beep**)

"Sir," The technician started with his eyes widened in shock upon discovery. "A dark portal has been active. I'm detecting a wide amount of intruders from within the portal that's on approach towards this area."

William nodded.

"I can see. Assemble all the guards outside. Looks like we're gonna be in the heat of battle today."

"What if they start to get in here?"

Silence with determination on his face, William spoke.

"We'll all be prepared."

Suddenly, a silent alarm issued as William sent his gaze to the large open blast door to find the leader of the Gem Seekers, Troc standing in the frame. Alongside him were Trina, Danny, Marco, and Polo.

With a determined smile on his face, Troc spoke.

"I hear you have trouble on your hands, professor. Mind if we be of assistance?"

William smirked.

"That depends. Who do you have at your disposal?"

As if on cue, giant footsteps were heard as Troc and the Gem Seekers stepped aside to let in the muscle-bound Jake Croc and the rocket flier, Strider Croc.

With the expression intact, Troc looked from the two fighters to William.

"Answered your question?"

With a smile, William nodded.

"Indeed, but who else do you have?"

"Almost every fighter from the circle. But they're occupying the mid-village should the baddies go there, so that leaves us with you. It's the least we could do after Spyro saved our village.

As William approached and halted in front of them, he spoke.

"Speaking of which, what about your village?"

"Like I said, _almost every fighter in the circle_."

William nodded.

"Ah."

Growling softly with determination, Jake braced his left fist against his right open hand and cracked his knuckles before speaking.

"So, doc, when do we fight?"

* * *

Spyro was soaring in the sky while not only taking the adrenaline-pumping experience of the prototype, but also taking in his observance of the dark sky in a new spectrum of light, which is light crimson red thoroughly occupied by an entire scanning system.

He was silently in awe at the entire system, but kept his determination intact as an intercom suddenly chimed into the system.

"_Liking it so far?_" William's voice came from the comlink.

Spyro issued a soft chuckle and spoke.

"Oh, yeah."

"_Good. Just calling to give you an update. It appears that the Gem Seekers that you helped has offered their assistance to us._"

Spyro snickered inwardly.

"Really?"

"_Yes. Also, in reference to the suit, the wings are your shield._"

"Yeah, I kinda figured that. What else?"

"_Well..._"

Suddenly, with Spyro on alert, a silent alarm issued from inside the suit followed by a computerized voice.

"_Warning! Multiple airborne enemies in sight._"

As Spyro looked through the red lens in the suit, he saw, to his shocking surprise, the dozens of flying Riptocs on approach towards his position several feet away.

"Aw, Hell."

"_Trouble?_"

"Yep."

"_I'll leave you to it. But remember what I said before about the Riptocs_."

"Some can endure my flame attack, right?"

"_Right, but the atomic discharger in the suit has more than enough power to deal with the trouble_."

"I sense another '_but_' coming."

"_But when you're out the suit and come across these fire-resistant Riptocs, you use your own imagination on that matter. The suit can't work indoors. Also, after you use the discharger, you won't be able to use it again until after it recharges._"

"How long will that take?"

"_A couple of minutes, if not less. Don't worry, the suit will let you know. But until then, you have to rely on your current arsenal._"

"Gotcha."

"_Also, the missiles in the suit act off as smartbombs. So you won't have much trouble with them._"

"Good. Can-Can I get off the comlink now so I can deal with these guys?"

"_Of course. But if you happen to damage the suit--_"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Thirty seconds to eject before self-destruction. Got it. Spyro out."

As Spyro ended the transmission, he resumes flight towards the army of flying Riptocs.

* * *

As Ripto and Cianca stood at the balcony of the fortress overlooking the event in the sky that's taking place, the sorcerer chuckled evilly before speaking.

"My entire army, a definite sight to be seen. Ha! I cannot wait for Riptopia's uprising. It'll be glorious!"

As Cianca momentarily gazed him with a sinister smile on her face, Ripto got into thought of a perfect name for himself for his upcoming kingdom.

"_'Emperor Ripto.'_" He quoted, then cackled evilly. "Boy, that has a nice ring to it, don't you think dear Cianca?"

With the sinister smile intact, Cianca spoke.

"Wonderful, my lord."

"Ha, Ha, Ha! And the best part of it is: No one, and I repeat, _No one_ is liable of stopping me!"

As Ripto cackled evilly, Cianca slowly diverted her gaze to the sky with her expression in question upon a brief speck of light in the distance.

"My lord, what is that?" She asked

Instantly halting his cackling gesture, Ripto gazed to Cianca.

"What is what?"

"_That_, up in the sky."

As she indicated to the sorcerer of what caught her sight, Ripto approached by her side and took a glimpse of the speck of light himself.

However, before any reaction was made, a fulminated explosion issued followed by a large, white atomic shockwave in mid-air.

The strong force of the blast literally arched Cianca and Ripto backward off their feet as multiple screeching noise of pain was issued throughout the shockwave incident.

The multiple flying Riptocs that were occupying the air were now disintegrated into multiple amounts of fiery ashes.

Ripto and Cianca quickly approached and halted at the balcony to a shocking sight.

The armies of flying Riptocs were gone, reduced to fiery nothingness.

"No. My army." Ripto spoke softly, then strongly grimace with anger upon a sudden anticipation. "He's here."

Then, he issued a devilish smirk on his face upon a sinister idea as Cianca took note of this.

"My lord?"

With the expression intact, Ripto spoke.

"Cianca, go to the torture chamber."

Before Cianca could question him on that, she halted upon Ripto's menacingly, yet devious expression on his face. Instantly, she has gotten the idea before issuing a curt nod and leaving his sight to carry on the ordeal.

After her departure, Ripto diverted his attention back to the sky before preparing his scepter.

* * *

Meanwhile, the dozens of armed guards were assembling outside the area.

Among the groups were Troc and his Gem Seekers. William was absent from their presence due to his commitment to protecting the lab.

As they all took their positions several feet from the barrier, it grew quiet during their wait.

They needn't worry about when and where a dark portal should be active due to the fact that the technicians inside the lab will brief them in on that.

But regardless, they kept an eye out in every direction should a surprise attack was issued.

Suddenly, Troc, the Gem Seekers, and the dozens of armed guards diverted their attention forward as two dark portals appeared several feet in front of them.

From the first portal, Sagrius and dozens of lizardmen and serpents made their presence seen. As soon as every last one of them was out, the portal automatically closed.

Simultaneously, a horde of vicious Riptocs made their exit from the second portal. As soon as the entire batch was out, the portal closed.

The Riptocs wanted to lash out and attack where they stood, but Sagrius halted them off for the apparent reason.

With their determination intact, the guards, with the exception of Troc and the Gem Seekers, grew mentally confused by this reaction.

Suddenly, they looked up and another large portal appeared.

Then, as the heroic teams suspected, a number of flying Riptocs was exiting the airborne dark portal.

As Troc made his way to the front of the group with his Gem Seeker comrades, he inspected the entire opposing army before speaking.

"Alright, teams. They want a battle? Let's give it to 'em. For Terra Techa."

The entire group issued nods in agreement as Troc inhaled his breath in and shouted.

"ATTACK!!"

As the groups charged on, with issued strong battle cries emitting into the air, Sagrius and his group of serpents and lizardmen has followed suit alongside the vicious snarling Riptocs.

As the intense battle raged on, multiple energy beams from both respectable groups were issuing from every direction, coming in contact with anything or anyone that moves while a couple of missed shots made contact with the ground and setting off a hail of debris in the area.

Some with recommended weapons in hands, such as swords or crossbow, has fought off the opposing lizardmen and serpents while those with defense gauntlets was fending off the vicious Riptocs.

Troc and the Gem Seekers momentarily fought of the airborne Riptocs, whom has been swooping down and went on their attacks every so often.

Jake became the most that was helpful as he grabbed a hold of two flying Riptocs with both hands and smashed them into each other with a vicious crack sound emitting from the impact as if they were eggs. Aside from that, he even stomped to the ground with his two metallic feet to issue a shockwave. The action alone stunned the few Riptocs while Trina and Danny took it from there.

Suddenly, a Riptoc lunged high and took a chomp on Jake's left shoulder.

As Jake issued a yelp of pain, he endured it and instantly grasped the Riptoc with his right hand. Then, he threw the creature to the ground in front of him before lifting his left metallic foot and dismembering the creature of its head while its legs arched up from the harsh impact.

Panting from the stinging pain, Jake, with his hateful gaze to the dead creature, spoke.

"Eat on that."

Then, he went and joined Troc and the others as the battle continued.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spyro was still in the air after momentarily catching sight of the fortress several feet away.

For a while, Spyro thought that he was almost to his checkpoint. But he was wrong.

The alarm chimed in the suit, but Spyro paid it no heeds and kept his sights forward.

In front of him about several feet away, a very large dark portal was active and what came out of it stunned Spyro to the bones.

Another dozens after dozens of flying Riptocs were exiting the large portal towards his position.

This proves as a problem for the purple hero. He has already unleashed a discharger on a couple of dozen flying Riptocs only for dozens more to take their place. So it's most likely that Ripto knows that he's here.

And to top it off, once he uses a discharger, he'll have to wait until another one is recharged.

But with all that baring in mind, there was only one thing Spyro could do at this time as he issued a determined expression on his purple face.

"Alright. Time for an incineration assault."

Without another word, he increased his flight towards the danger zone while the suit reacted on command.

The dozens of flying, snarling Riptocs followed suit.

But Spyro and the dozens of flying Riptoc weren't close enough to collide into each other before a single flying Riptoc let loose an electric projectile from its mouth.

The prototype easily swerved to the left side while the projectile passed it up. Then, another projectile came from another flying Riptoc as the prototype swerved to the right while the action performed the same way.

All together, about two to five flying Riptocs charged their attacks and fired in their enemy's direction.

The prototype quickly regained control of its flight, halted itself and folded its metallic wings in front of it while the projectile made contact and bounced off the wings towards various directions of fire.

Before the airborne Riptocs could continue, the prototype unfolded its wings and, with a forward flap, unleashed a hail of smartbomb missiles in the flying Riptocs' direction.

The flying Riptocs didn't get a chance to react before the missiles came in contact with them.

Throughout the series of explosions, about fifteen to twenty-five of them were gone. Yet, a couple has remained, scattering in various directions from the line of fire.

The prototype took note of it and took advantage of that fact by taking flight towards the directions the flying Riptocs were scattering in.

During its approach, the prototype greeted the off-guard airborne Riptocs with not just missles, but iron claw attacks as well.

Some would fire in the prototype's direction while it evades the projectiles, causing it to inadvertedly come in contact with a few. Some would fire in unison to take him out, yet he managed to cancel out their attacks with missiles followed by another missile to their demise.

With every smartbomb missile unleashed on the airborne Riptocs, a series of explosions occurred taking at least fifty to sixty Riptocs in the blast.

With every harsh claw attack, about ten to twenty wounded airborne Riptoc fell to their inevitable death.

Spyro took care of this without a single damage to the suit and the whole experience was an adrenaline rush for the purple dragon.

He was even sweating and panting from the experience. Luckily, an A/C program inside the suit relieved him.

"What a rush." He said softly. "Now to get to his lair."

As he started to make route to the fortress, which appears to be close by, he halted in shock upon a sight he thought he'd never see.

"Oh, no."

* * *


	21. Leonus' Revenge II: Final Confrontation

Chapter 20: **Leonus' Revenge II: Final Confrontation

* * *

**Spyro couldn't believe his eyes at this point. Hovering in the air about several feet in front of him was... 

"Leonus?" He spoke.

But the purple dragon wasn't sure as he started his inspection. In front of him was something that was a cross between a lion and a muscular human.

The creature was bare in chest with the only article of clothing was a ragged grey pants. It has a muscular bicep figure, sharp claws from hands to toes, jaws for teeth, wings on its back supporting the body and something familiar to the purple dragon; the tail and the hair.

The tail was long with a sharp curve-shaped blade at the edge, and the long tentacles of hair, which dangled and slithered in the wind. Then, he saw something else.

Its left eye was cybernetic while the right red eye was seen.

Then, Spyro registered his thoughts as he tried to piece together the events during the encounters he had with this creature. The first time, he almost died on account of its tentacles. The second time, the whole thing was different compared to the first when he noticed the cybernetic eye and the blade at the tip of his tail.

At that moment, Spyro's eyes widened upon the death-defying truth.

"Holy crap, it is him." He muttered

Mentally, he wondered who was behind this creature's resurrection, yet he has little time to deal with that issue.

Leonus was in his way. And in order to advance into the lair, he'll have to engage into a final confrontation with this creature.

Spyro issued a determined expression on his face, but was unprepared for what was going to happen next.

"So, purple dragon, we meet again." Leonus responded, which took the purple dragon by surprise.

_'He speaks?_' Spyro thought, yet he shook the issue off and grew silence in response.

Leonus took note of this and issued an evil toothy grin.

"Silence as a response. Heh, Heh, Heh, Heh. Trust me, I can relate. But let's cut the flattery. The lair is behind me. You want to get to Lord Ripto, then try getting pass me." He said as he crossed his arms. "But I doubt you would perform such an effort."

Spyro kept his determination intact and spoke.

"We'll see about that."

Instantly, the two combatants lunged towards each other as their battle begins while under the watchful eyes of Leonus' creator, the lone lizardman who's perched on the balcony of the lair, with-holding his staff.

He chuckled evilly upon the sight.

"Yes. Tear that dragon to pieces." He said maliciously

* * *

The battle constantly rages on in Terra Techa. Momentarily, there were close calls and last minute rescues on the heroes' part while in the middle of eviscerating as many Riptocs as possible.

The Gem Seekers, meanwhile, were doing double time on the lizardmen and serpents. During the ordeal, none of them showed any signs of slowing down.

Momentarily, they would take their fair share of Riptocs to keep them from advancing towards the lab.

Strider activated his wristband that issued numerous projectiles of metallic stars in the direction of a few Riptocs.

Every single projectile managed to impale the recommended targets on contact with a random organ in their body before they grew motionless to the ground.

As Strider issued a kiss to both wristbands with a smile of satisfaction on his face, another vicious Riptoc instantly attacked him from behind.

As the attacking Riptoc opened its mouth for an enjoyable meal, Strider instantly shoved his left wrist in the creature's mouth before two metallic spears impaled through the back of its neck.

Then, he quickly retracted his wrist from the creature's mouth while the Riptoc fell to the ground motionless.

Panting, he inspected his bloodstained wrist-spear and sighed in frustration.

'_And I just had it clean too._' He thought bitterly

He quickly got out of his thoughts and instantly went on the attack to the oncoming array of Riptocs while his fellow Gem Seekers did likewise with the opposing party.

* * *

Leonus struck a thundering right hook to the face of the prototype.

The prototype issued a dent upon contact while Spyro grunted from the impact of the attack.

Instantly, the prototype regained its composure before issuing a right metallic claw to the face of the hybrid monster.

Upon contact, three bloodstained claw marks were seen on the hybrid's face as Leonus roared in pain from contact.

Momentarily, the two airborne combatants went to blows and dodging each other's moves, both receiving damage from each other's strong attacks.

Multiple dents were on the suit. But it was nothing Spyro had to concern himself with at the moment.

Leonus, although slightly bruised and panting, lunged towards the prototype's position.

Spyro braced himself as the hybrid collided with the prototype's midsection.

While Spyro tried to fight him off, Leonus kept with the move while his tentacles of hair got to work on the prototype.

While struggling, Spyro took note of the hair of tentacles and thought that they wouldn't do any damage. He was proven wrong on that fact when they, to his shock, started chewing away at the metallic alloy bit by bit.

While Leonus cackled evilly, Spyro took note that the hybrid's weight was lowering him towards ground level. He needed to break off the move and fast before he collides to the ground.

First, he swiftly grabbed a hold of the munching tentacles and, with all his strength, yanked them off the suit.

Then, while the tentacles screeched angrily upon the removal, Spyro quickly dismembered the tentacles from the head of the lion, unleashing purple blood along the way.

That immediate action caused the hybrid to roar in pain, but it also caused him to loosen up his hold on the prototype.

Spyro took note of that feeling and instantly reacted by issuing a dropkick to the midsection of the hybrid.

The action alone was enough to send Leonus in mid-air before Spyro quickly used both hands to grab the hybrid by the right arm and, with one strong thrust, threw him all the way down towards ground level.

As Leonus soared at a fast pace, he slammed through the batch of trees and into the ground with a thunderous impact while dirt and debris follows afterwards.

As Spyro watched from inside the suit, a beeping sound issued before a computerized voice was heard.

"_Recharge complete._"

Spyro issued a sigh of relief upon that news.

"Finally."

Then, Spyro took note of something coming from the ground, but was late to react.

A speedy blur exploded from the batch of trees before instantly coming in contact with the midsection of the prototype.

As time virtually slows, the speeding blur materialized as Leonus, whose left fist came into contact with the midsection of the suit. As a result, it landed a huge dent on the suit.

As time resumes its slow process, Leonus' withdrew his left fist and, as time reverted to normal, unleashed his right fist to the same spot.

That attack alone was enough to send the prototype soaring in mid-air.

Struggling, Spyro managed to control his flight while the silent alarm issued inside the suit.

"_Warning! Damage to suit minimal! Self-destruct sequence initiated! Thirty seconds to evacuate!"_

"Abort self-destruct." Spyro commanded.

"_Self-Destruct aborted."_

With that problem taken care of, he issued his determined gaze forward. His target was hovering several feet away, so he has one shot at this. If he misses, he'll have to wait a while longer for a recharge.

Leonus took note of his hovering prey and growled inwardly.

It was an airborne standoff as Spyro narrowed his determined gaze to his target.

"Alright, Leo. Time for payback."

Instantly, the prototype lunged forward on the attack while Leonus did likewise. Each was gaining equal speed towards each other.

But before either one of them could collide with each other, Spyro, at an opportunistic time, issued the atomic discharger towards his opponent.

As the projectile soared at a fast pace, Spyro was hoping to catch him off-guard with that attack and end it quickly.

However, Leonus, upon quick notice, halted to a stop and evaded to the right side while the projectile narrowly passed him up.

Meanwhile, the lizardman, who was constantly watching the battle from the balcony, almost cheered upon his creation's evasive maneuver over the prototype's attack, but halted himself in doing so as he, to his horror, took note of a whitish projectile hurtling towards his position at a fast rate.

With no time to evade, he did the one terrifying thing he could do. And that was to scream!

As a shockwave explosion issued, the lizardman and the balcony itself was reduced to fiery rubble. But due to the effect of the blast, an earthquake issued inside the lair while concrete from sections of many walls were partially disintegrating.

In the air, Leonus took note of the damage on the balcony, but was shock upon realizing that his creator was no longer on it.

"Master." He softly spoke, mournfully

Then, his expression of shock turned to one of rage as he issued a vicious snarl before sharply diverting his hateful attention to the prototype.

Spyro also took note of the damage from the effect of his attack, but kept his determined attention to the enraged hybrid, hovering several feet away.

At first, he grew confused by the hybrid's expression, but quickly reverted back to his determined expression upon anticipation of what the hybrid said before.

"Like Master, like creature, I guess." He muttered.

With a snarl, Leonus spoke.

"Your blood…for my Master."

At blinding top speed, Leonus, with a vicious snarl, lunged towards the prototype's position.

But the prototype took to the higher skies to evade collision while Leonus took notice, halted on the spot, and took flight after his adversary.

Spyro was able to look down towards his opponent only to have the wind knocked out of him by a harsh punch to the midsection.

The punch was powerful enough to issue a hole in the suit. And as a result, the silent alarm issued. But the hybrid didn't stop there.

As Spyro struggled to regain himself from the blow, the hybrid was struggling to rip the prototype apart.

Spyro looked through the visor to find that it was almost in static while the hybrid was looking directly at him through the red lens.

"You are dead!" Leonus spoke.

"_Warning! Damage to the suit severe! Self-Destruct Sequence Initiated! Evacuate in thirty seconds!_" The computerized voice spoke.

As Spyro regained himself, he struggled against the hybrid in order to keep him from dismembering the suit with him inside. But he was on a time limit at the moment. The damage to the suit was severe, which means that he'll be unable to override it by voice command. He needs to evacuate before Leonus dismembers a piece of the suit that's connected to his bodily form, specifically his wings, arms, or hind legs.

"_Fifteen seconds until self-destruct!" _The computerized voice confirmed, while Spyro acknowledged it.

The purple dragon thought about doing it now, but he needs to time it right. If he evacuates too early, Leonus will find out and capitalize on his vulnerability.

"_Ten seconds until self-destruct!_"

"Evacuate now!!" Spyro commanded.

Upon command, the suit opened as Spyro exited from the back while Leonus was distracted.

Leonus, however, just tore the left arm of the prototype to find a beeping red light faintly issuing from inside the suit. Then, he noticed that there was no one inside the suit. But instead of seeing a dismembered body part, he heard a voice.

"_Three seconds until self-destruct!"_

In horrific shock, he quickly gazed passed the suit to find Spyro hovering several feet away smiling and waving mockingly in his direction.

With the same expression etched on his face, Leonus only managed to hear four words.

"_Three…Two…One…Goodbye._"

**Beep-Beep**

While hovering, Spyro used his left wing and hand to shield himself from the explosive double shockwave blast.

As soon as the blast seized, Spyro uncovered his eyes to find that the suit was destroyed…and so was Leonus.

With an exhausted sigh of relief, Spyro instantly went in the direction of the lair with two things on his mind. _Save his friends and overthrow Ripto!

* * *

_


End file.
